Nouveau Monde
by anasakihime
Summary: "Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu changer à ce point? Oui, comment? Suis-je vraiment condamnée à ne jamais rien contrôler? Je ne désirais que le pouvoir. Celui de protéger mes amis. Et aujourd'hui, je suis celle qui les blesse. Alors, suis-je vraiment l'élue de cette prophétie, si étrange soit-elle? Kurosaki-kun, pardonne-moi. J'espère pouvoir redevenir la Orihime que tu connais."
1. Commencement

_Chapitre 1_

 _Le temps passe souvent plus vite que ce à quoi on s'attend. Les événements prennent rarement la tournure qu'on pressent. Le destin n'est pas toujours tendre, mais on doit s'y faire, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions,_ _pas d'autres alternatives_ _. C'est ainsi qu'est faite la vie,_ _ou plutôt, c'est ainsi qu'on la voit_ _._

 _Nous étions maintenant début février. Dans un mois, c'était les grandes vacances, la fin des cours._ _Cela fai_ _sai_ _t maintenant_ _plus_ _d'_ _une semaine que_ _j'étais_ _revenue du Hueco Mundo,_ _ce monde si triste, terne et sinistre dont j'avais été la captive._ _Plus d'une semaine que j'étais de retour, moi, Inoue Orihime, dans le Monde Réel._ _Durant ce_ _laps de temps_ _, nous,_ _ou plutôt mes amis,_ _f_ _irent_ _de nombreux allers-retours entre la Soul Society et le monde réel, pour aider nos amis_ _S_ _hinigamis._ _En effet,_ _bien_ _que j'ai été faite prisonnière des Arrancars,_ _malgré toutes les choses que j'avais traversé_ _es_ _,_ _rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours la même._ _T_ _oujours aussi naïve, toujours aussi cruche, toujours aussi faible._ _Toujours aussi inutile dans les moments cruciaux, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider._

 _Puissance._

 _J'avais toujours souhaité avoir du pouvoir,_ _de la puissance,_ _mais ce_ _lle_ _-ci n'était jamais venu_ _e_ _à moi. Peut-être était-ce mon destin de rester là, à regarder mes amis se battre sans pouvoir faire quelque chose? Sûrement. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi que je le voyais,_ _que je le ressentais_ _. Enfin._ _Ma vie a_ _vait_ _maintenant_ _reprit son cours, sa banalité. Kurosaki-kun [_ _qui a toujours ses pouvoirs de shinigami,_ _ne me demandez pas pourquoi_ _]_ _, Ishida-_ _kun_ _ainsi que_ _Sado-kun_ _continu_ _ai_ _ent leur permanente chasse aux Hollows,_ _chasse dans laquelle je n'avais évidemment aucun rôle,_ _si ce n'est celui de soigner les égratignures_ _._

 _Mais bon._ _J'étais au moins_ _heureuse d'être de retour et d'avoir à nouveau retrouv_ _é_ _mes amis._ _Oui, j'étais heu_ _reuse_ _..._

 _ _Heureuse?__

 _Était-ce vrai ?_ _Étais-je vraiment si heureuse_ _et satisfaite_ _, comme le prétendais-je? Aimais-je ma vie,_ _ma routine_ _? Disais-je la vérité en prétendant que «tout allait bien»? Étais-je capable d'apprécier la vie que je menais? Une faible et solitaire orpheline sans aucune famille et sans aucune qualité, amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne_ _la_ _voyait que comme une petite fille à protéger. Un poids, un fardeau, voilà ce que j'étais._ _Cela semblait évidemment. Je n'étais pas heureuse, et je ne le serais sûrement jamais._ _Garder la face._

 _ _«Tout v a bien.»__

 _J'arrivais devant l'entrée de mon lycée,_ _entrée_ _que je n'avais pas foulé_ _e_ _depuis mon «enlèvement». Sans même comprendre, je m'arrêtai devant le portail et levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais partagée entre soulagement et frustration._ _Ulquiorra n'était plus là, Grimmjow non plus, Aizen non plus. Je n'avais plus d'importance._ _Une fois passée l'entrée du lycée, la vie normale reprendrait complètement son cours, et je reprendrai ma place dans l'arrière du décor._ _C'était triste à dire, mais je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je ne voulais plus rester en arrière-plan, mais de toute évidence, c'était la seule place que je pouvais occuper, elle m'était destinée. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'allais devoir m'en contenter._

 _Mais je fus sortie de mes pensées en voyant Mizuiro et Assano quelques mètres devant moi qui m_ _e faisaient de grands gestes pour m'inviter à les rejoindre. O_ _n a_ _vait_ _du tout_ _leur e_ _xpliquer, du début à la fin,_ _ainsi qu'à Tatsuki._ _M_ _ême si cela a_ _vait_ _été difficile au début, j_ _'étais maintenant_ _soulagée d'un poids,_ _soulagée de ne plus être_ _obligée_ _à_ _mentir const_ _a_ _mment,_ _soulagée de ne plus mettre ma meilleure amie à l'écart_ _._

 _J'arrivai en classe, ma première journée de cours depuis bien longtemps._

 _«Bonjour, tout le monde!»_

 _J'entrai, souriant à mes amis qui me saluaient et m'assis à ma place, laissée vide pendant une longue période. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle, avant d'être remplacé par les murmures incessants de mes camarades de classe. C'était vrai que ma soudaine absence avait du alimenter beaucoup de rumeurs et_ _peut-être_ _de l'_ _inquiétude, mais à vrai dire, je m'en moquais._ _Le siège froid sous mes fesses, la table glacée soutenant mes bras, le regard fixé devant moi, je ne bougeai pas. Tout était devenu si étrange, depuis que j'étais rentrée. Tout cela m'avait-il réellement manqué?_

 _Quelques minutes après, Tatsuki arriva et vint près de moi,_ _me tirant de ma rêverie_ _._

 _«_ _Orihime-_ _chan_ _!_ _Ça_ _va?_ _On ne t'a pas embêtée?_ _S'enquit_ _ma meilleure amie_ _en jetant des regards mauvais un peu partout autour d'elle, menaçant silencieusement tous ceux qui nous regardaient_ _._

 _-_ _Je vais_ _très bien et toi?»_

 _Depuis mon retour, Tatsuki faisait preuve d'une très grande gentillesse_ _à mon égard, mais elle était aussi plus dure_ _et protectrice_ _._ _Non pas qu'elle_ _n'_ _eut_ _jamais_ _été gentille,_ _protectrice_ _et dure_ _avec moi_ _, mais elle l'était encore plus_ _aujourd'hui_ _,_ _sûrement pour me protéger._ _Et_ _ce_ _la_ _nous rapprochait énormément._ _Elle m'avait énormément manquée, elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et j'essayais d'en faire de même pour elle._

 _Mais quand Tatsuki entendit ma réponse, ses sourcils se froncèrent_ _et son regard se durcit_ _._ _Je savais évidemment quelle allait être sa réaction, Tatsuki n'était pas dupe._ _C'était comme si elle sondait mon esprit, elle lisait en moi. Gênée, j'arborai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant_ _et convaincant_ _, mais qui ne l'était_ _malheureusement_ _pas du tout. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me_ _tomber dessus avec ses questions et ses reproches_ _, elle entendit une voix particulière dans la salle et s'en alla sans demander son reste,_ _après avoir soupiré un bon coup._

 _Sans même regarder_ _vers la porte_ _, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Tatsuki n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'il lui ait caché ma disparition,_ _bien qu'il l'ait sauvée d'une mort certaine,_ _et elle refusait tout contact avec lui. Je regardai ma meilleure amie s'éloigner avec tristesse avant de poser mes yeux sur l'homme que j'aimais. Sans prévenir, mon cœur_ _s'affola et_ _se mit à battre plus fort lorsque je vis ses cheveux roux_ _ébouriffés_ _, mon estomac se retourna lorsque je croisai ses yeux_ _marrons_ _si chaleureux, et mon visage prit une couleur rosée lorsque je compris qu'il me souriait._

 _L'esprit tout_ _chamboulé_ _, je lui rendis son sourire_ _avec le plus beau que j'avais en réserve_ _avant de_ _détacher mon attention de ce si bel homme, non sans mal, pour tenter de_ _reporter mon_ _regard_ _sur le tableau. J'étais visiblement la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était déçu que je ne me sois pas levée pour lui adresser mon énergique salut du matin, comme à mon habitude._

 _«Toujours aussi mal coiffé, Kurosaki,_ _entendis-je de la part d'Ishida._

 _\- Ferme-la, binoclard! Salut Chad._

 _-_ _Ichigo_ _, tu n'es pas avec Kuchiki-san?_ _Demanda ce dernier._

 _\- Elle est retournée à la Soul Society_ _pour l'instant. Mais elle reviendra bientôt.»_

 _Le nom de Kuchiki-san m'arracha une plainte. Rukia était une précieuse amie à moi, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Mais de temps à autre, je ressentais un pic de jalousie envers elle qui me saisissait sans prévenir. Rukia avait été si brave, si forte contre les Arrancars, elle avait fait preuve d'une noblesse et d'un courage sans limite, alors que moi, je... Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne devais pas penser ainsi, sinon, tout irait de travers, je m'y perdrais._

 _Je ne m'intéressai pas à la suite de la conversation et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me perdis dans mes pensées, comme à l'accoutumée,_ _m'enfermant dans mon petit monde bien à moi_ _. Quelques minutes après, notre sensei fit son apparition, et je ne retrouvai mes esprits qu'à la prononciation de mon prénom:_

 _«Oh! Mais! Serai_ _t_ _-ce notre jolie Orihime Inoue? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu_ _e_ _! Où étais-tu.._ _P_ _endant tout ce temps, hein?_

 _\- E_ _lle était malade, s'empressa de répondre Kurosaki-kun avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche._

 _-_ _J'avais demandé à Mademoiselle Inoue, Kurosaki. M'enfin._ _Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir_ _vous_ _croire, mais bon, passons. Je suis habituée_ _à vous voir absent_ _,_ _vous et toute votre petite bande_ _._ _Tant que c'est «justifié»._ _Tatsuki!_

 _\- Oui,_ _sensei_ _?_

 _\- Tu seras chargée de distribuer les cours manquants à_ _Inoue-san_ _qui en a loupé vraiment beaucoup_ _,_ _ainsi qu'à_ _Kurosaki_ _,_ _Sado_ _et_ _Ishida_ _, viens me voir après les cours,_ _s'il te plaît_ _.»_

Puis, soudainement, je sentis le reiatsu d'un Hollow dans la ville de Karakura. Il était plutôt faible, mais quand même dangereux. Tout en connaissant la suite, je me retournai en direction d'Ichigo et vit celui-ci saisir l'âme artificielle qu'était Kon, avant de sortir en courant, entraînant le soupire de notre professeur qui n'avait même plus la force de l'en empêcher. Encore une fois, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était m'inquiéter.

 _Mais à peine eut-il quitté le lycée dans son large kimono noir que je sentis le reiatsu disparaître, et je vis à son hésitation dans son élan qu'il l'avait ressenti, lui aussi. Un autre shinigami aurait-il été affecté au secteur de Karakura? L'espace de quelques instants, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. De nombreux fils rouges m'apparurent et bientôt, je pus reconnaître la signature spirituelle d'un personnage que je connaissais très bien. Ça, au moins, j'en étais capable. Abarai Renji était de retour. Ce devait sûrement être lui qui s'était occupé du monstre._

 _Au moins, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. J'aimais beaucoup Renji, c'était un ami très cher à mes yeux, digne de confiance. Il me faisait beaucoup rire et j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps à ses côtés, quand il était_ _dans_ _le Monde des Humains. A mon retour, il s'était beaucoup soucié de moi et de ma santé, physique et mentale. Comme tous les autres, certes, mais il m'avait porté particulièrement d'affection, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas particulièrement._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, l_ _es cours étaient enfin terminés. J'avais trouv_ _é_ _cette première journée assez longue_ _et barbante_ _, bizarrement._ _Aurais-je pris goût aux bagarres et aux guerres? Non, je ne pensais pas. C'était plutôt,_ _qu'au fond, je ne m'étais pas totalement remise de mon «séjour» dans le Monde des Hollow. Et puis, au plus profond de mon cœur, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi, ou plutôt de ne plus vouloir être moi._ _Ma confiance en moi s'effritait de plus en plus devant mes efforts vains de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais changer, mais n'y arrivais pas._ _Je m'appr_ _ê_ _tais à_ _sortir de l'enceinte du lycée_ _,_ _seule,_ _pensive_ _et silencieuse,_ _lorsqu'_ _on_ _m'interpella._

 _« O_ _rihime_ _eeee_ _!_

 _\- O_ _h,_ _Tatsuki-_ _chan, fis-je en souriant devant mon amie un tantinet essoufflée._

 _\- Sérieux, ça t'arrive d'écouter les gens autour de toi? Me réprimanda-t-elle. Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle!_

 _\- Ah bon? Euh.. Excuse-moi, j'avais sûrement la tête dans les nuages._

 _\- O_ _ui, ça, j'avais compris, répondit-elle dans un petit sourire amusé. Enfin._ _Dis..._ _V_ _oil_ _à_ _, en fait, je suis vraiment pressée..._ _J'ai un entraînement qui commence dans quelques minutes seulement, alors_ _j'ai pas vraiment le temps de donner ses devoirs à Ichigo alors... euh..._ _E_ _st-ce que tu pourrais t'en charger, s'il te plaît?_

 _\- Ah,_ _je vois._ _Mais_ _pourquoi seulement_ _Kurosaki-kun_ _? Ne devais-tu pas en donner aussi à_ _Sado-kun_ _et Ishida-_ _kun_ _?_

 _\- Ah oui,_ _mais je les ai croisé, alors_ _je l'ai déjà fait... S'il te pla_ _î_ _t Orihime_ _-chan_ _, rend-moi ce service!_

 _\- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas,_ _promis-je, indifférente._

 _\- Oh merci! Voici ceux d'Ichigo.»_

 _Ma meilleure amie_ _me sourit, me tourna le dos_ _,_ _prête à s'éloigner._

 _"Tatsuki, tu ne pourras pas éternellement lui en vouloir, dis-je_ _d'une voix douce_ _, attristée, tu sais très bien qu'il ne voulait que votre protection."_

 _Elle me regarda_ _tendrement_ _, soupira doucement et s'en alla_ _aussi vite qu'elle était apparue_ _._ _Je la connaissais. Elle avait cherché à me mentir pour éviter que je m'inquiète, mais elle avait aussi deviné que je n'étais pas dupe, et que je comprendrais._ _J'espérais au moins qu'elle allait y réfléchir._

 _Quelques heures plus tard,_ _après avoir débattu mentalement pour savoir si je devais sonner ou toquer,_ _je sonnai_ _finalement_ _chez les Kurosaki,_ _aussi timide que j'étais_ _._ _C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans sa maison, ou du moins, par l'entrée. J'étais à la fois toute excitée, mais j'appréhendais également. Et oui, entrer dans la maison de celui qu'on aimait_ _depuis des années_ _, c'était une grosse étape, pour une fille comme moi._ _Quelle idiote je faisais, franchement._

 _«Orihime-chaaaaaaaaan,_ _s'écria son père en me voyant sur le perron de sa porte._ _T_ _oujours aussi belle, tu es magnif- [BAM]_

 _\- Espèce de vieux pervers, t'en a pas marre?_ _Aboya Karin Kurosaki, la petite sœur d'Ichigo, après avoir asséné à son paternel un magnifique coup de pied_ _qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin_ _._ _Entre, Orihime_ _-chan,_ _je t'en prie_ _!»_

 _Je suivis_ _la petite brune et entrai dans la grande maison._ _Karin fut très gentille et agréable avec moi. Son logis_ _était propre, rangé, aéré, cela sentait bon. J'eus le temps d'aller saluer l'adorable_ _et courageuse_ _petite Yuzu –_ _bizarrement excitée de me voir-_ _qui était_ _bien sûr_ _aux fourneaux avant de monter_ _jusqu'à la chambre d_ _e Kurosaki-kun_ _. Je toqua_ _i_ _, il_ _répondit_ _, Karin nous laissa seul_ _s_ _._

 _«Euh..._ _Ano_ _, bafouillai-je_ _en_ _refermant la porte derrière moi_ _,_ _ohayo_ _Kurosaki-kun..._ _Je..._ _D_ _ésolée de te d_ _é_ _ranger à une heure pareille, mais en fait Tatsuki qui devait te donner tes cours m'a dit qu'elle_ _é_ _tait très pressée_ _car elle devait se rendre à son entraînement, tu sais,_ _et donc elle m'a chargée de te donner tes cours, et puis au d_ _é_ _but je ne savais si je devais te les donner demain ou ce soir et puis en fait après je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas les rattraper ce soir_ _car tu étais fatigué,_ _mais la professeur v_ _oulait_ _que vous soyez à jour pour demain et puis je ne veux pas que Tatsuki_ _ait_ _des ennuis alo-..._

 _-Doucement, doucement,_ _me coupa-t-il, amusé,_ _me permettant de récupérer mon souffle_ _._ _J'ai pas tout compris mais t'inquiète,_ _il n'y_ _a pas de soucis!_ _Entre et assieds-toi, Inoue,_ _je vais nous chercher de quoi boire_ _.»_

 _Je m'assis doucement sur son lit_ _comme s'il était de porcelaine et me mit à l'attendre._ _J'observais_ _méticuleusement_ _la pièce. La dernière fois, pour venir ici, j'avais du traverser les murs, pensai-je._

 _Je me remémorai la scène, assez tristement, en me demandant si_ _je n'_ _aurai_ _pas_ _finalement du continuer mon geste... ou non._ _Après tout, ça m'aurait peut-être un peu libérée._ _Je n'eu_ _s_ _pas le temps de répondre à cette question: Ichigo rentra, deux_ _verres_ _à la main._

 _« Merci pour les cours, dit-il en me tendant l'un_ _d'entre eux._

 _-_ _Merci._ _Ce n'est rien. Bon..._ _Hmm..._ _J_ _e vais te laisser travailler, dis-je après avoir fini_ _ma boisson_ _._ _Je ne veux pas te déranger.»_

 _Je me dirigea_ _i donc_ _vers la sortie_ _d'un pas pressant_ _. J'avançai_ _s_ _ma_ _paume_ _vers la poignée de la porte, quand je senti_ _s_ _soudainement_ _quelque chose de chaud,_ _de doux_ _mais de ferme_ _sur ma main_ _libre_ _. Quelque chose me retenait. Je me retourna_ _i_ _, et vit la main d_ _e Kurosaki-kun_ _qui avait saisi la mienne._ _L_ _orsque je croisa_ _i_ _son regard, il se rendit compte de son geste, lui-même étonné d'avoir agi ainsi, et se mit à rougir._ _Nous nous regardions tous deux, les yeux écartés de surprise, les joues légèrement rosées. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité à mes yeux,_ _à mon plus grand bonheur_ _. Sa main dans la mienne, ses yeux détaillant les miens. J'étais bien._

 _Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, il_ _me lâcha la main et déclara,_ _visiblement gêné_ _: "Euh, bah je me disais que tu pourrais_ _peut-être_ _rester un peu plus.._ _Tu sais..._ _D_ _epuis ton retour du Hueco Mundo, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de discuter,_ _toi et moi._ _Rassi_ _eds_ _toi?" Après avoir acquiescé_ _lentement,_ _agréablement surprise,_ _je retourna_ _i_ _à ma place et il se_ _pos_ _t_ _a_ _en face de moi._

 _«Alors, comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien?_ _Réellement_ _bien?_

 _\- Oui,_ _ _tout va bien.__ _J_ _e suis sincèrement heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous. Et puis, je suis en bonne santé aussi,_ _répondis-je fièrement._ _»_

 _Il me regarda «à la Tatsuki», les sourcils froncés. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de me croire, mais il ne releva pas._

 _«_ _T_ _'ont-ils fait du mal?_ _Demanda-t-il après un silence. Grimmjow m'avait dit... Enfin, j_ _e veux dire.._ _A_ _s-tu souffert?_

 _\- Et bien, dis-je, un peu gênée, ils n'étaient pas bien méchants..._ _Au fond.»_

 _Ichigo me regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui me déconcertait assez._ _C'était dur pour moi de soutenir ses magnifiques iris et ses sourcils quelque peu froncés pendant plus de trois secondes. Vraiment dur._ _Mais il détourna son regard du mien et demanda : "Et,_ _avec Ulquiorra_ _?_ _Tu l'aimais bien,_ _non_ _?_ _"_

 _Étonnée_ _, je plongea_ _i_ _mon regard dans le sien, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis changea totalement de sujet._ _C'était vrai que la disparition d'Ulquiorra m'avait touchée bien plus profondément que ce que j'avais cru. Les derniers moments passés avec lui, ses dernières paroles avaient gravés mon cœur et mon esprit de telle sorte qu'il m'arrivait souvent de penser à lui. Ulquiorra Schiffer..._

 _Cette question m'interloqua, mais je choisi de la laisser dans un coin reculé de ma tête_ _et de ne pas trop y porter attention tout de suite_ _._ _J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être ici, de pouvoir passer du temps avec Kurosaki-kun, de voir qu'il se souciait de moi. Sa vue elle-même me remontait le moral. On_ _passa_ _un bout de temps à parler_ _ainsi_ _, à s'amuser_ _ensemble_ _et j'appréciais chacun de ces moments._ _C'était la première fois que je passais autant de temps avec lui, et seulement lui._ _Chez lui, en plus!Autant dire que j'étais complètement ravie. Le vide dans mon être était comblé quand j'étais près de lui. Mais il revenait encore plus douloureux et puissant lorsque je m'en éloignais. Enfin, je n'y pensais pas, tant j'étais contente. C'était l_ _a première fois qu'on parlait tant, qu'on rigolait tant._ _Je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi,_ _je ne voulais plus être confrontée au froid et au silence qui régnaient dans mon appartement. Mais ce moment dut arriver._

 _Ichigo._

 _Je me réveilla_ _i_ _dans mon lit, prêt pour une nouvelle journée._ _Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au placard-chambre de Rukia, histoire d'être sûr qu'il était vide et que je n'allais pas y trouver une quelconque surprise._ _J_ _'avais bien dormi, extrêmement bien. Était-ce du à la présence d'Inoue dans ma tête? J_ _e pensais encore à ma soirée d'hier, à tous ces échanges_ _que j'avais eu avec elle. C_ _'_ _é_ _tait la première fois que je passais tant de temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec_ _elle, que je me sentais si proche d'elle_ _. J'étais_ _heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle,_ _de la sentir près de moi_ _._ _Je l'avais toujours apprécié, depuis notre rencontre, mais depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée par Aizen et ses sbires, je sentais bien que mon affection pour elle s'intensifiait. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rukia ou_ _m_ _es autres fréquentations féminines. Non, c'était différent, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer. Ou du moins, je n'essayais pas._ _J'avais été si inquiet pour elle, j'avais eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir la sauver que j'en étais presque devenu fou. Le souvenir de mon passage au Hueco Mundo me fit frissonner, je tentai de me le retirer de la tête et fonçai vers la salle de bain._ _Tout ça, c'était fini._

 _ _Orihime.__

 _A mon arrivée au lycée, ma petite routine continua._ _Comme me l'avait dit Kurosaki-kun la veille,_ _Renji était de retour, à mon plus grand bonheur._ _Ma journée fut pleine de sourires, de joie,_ _comme toujours,_ _j'étais entourée de mes amis._ _Je sentais toujours ce vide, cette douleur dans mon cœur, mais elle était quelque peu comblée lorsque j'étais avec mes amis. Non, elle n'était pas comblée. C'était juste que je l'oubliais l'espace de quelques instants._

 _Mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé en moi. C'était étrange. Avant, je ne voyais que le bon côté des choses, ou du moins, j'essayais de ne pas porter attention au mauvais côté, e_ _n bonne optimiste que j'étais_ _. Mais là, ce n'était plus pareil. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot sur ce qui se passait en moi, mais je le ressentais._ _J'avais conseillé à Kurosaki-kun, la veille, d'aller parler à Tatsuki, pour mettre fin à leur différent._ _E_ _t, leurs explications faites,_ _après quelques cris et menaces de ma meilleure amie et quelques froncements de sourcils de celui qui avait emporté mon cœur, tout semblait s'être arrangé_ _, ce qui avait aussi embelli ma journée._

 _Nous passâmes tous la journée ensemble, apprenant de Renji que Rukia et Rangiku feraient bientôt leur «come-back»._

 _Et, lors de la dernière heure_ _de cours_ _,_ _le proviseur même fit son entrée dans la salle de cours et_ _une grande nouvelle nous fut annoncée. Une fête de fin d'année allait avoir lieu,_ _pour la seconde fois dans l'histoire de ce lycée,_ _à la demande générale d'une majorité d'étudiants._ _La question avait été pesée tout au long de la durée de ma captivité et au final, ils avaient enfin accepté._ _Pour la plupart des filles, exceptée Tatsuki, ce fut une heureuse nouvelle et nombreuses d'entre elles se h_ _â_ _tèrent de trouver un cavalier pour se rendre à cette fête, même si celle-ci n'avait lieu qu'à la fin de la semaine, c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours._ _Tatsuk_ _i_ _refusait toutes les demandes qui m'étaient adressées à ma place, elle voulait me forcer à faire ma demande_ _à Kurosaki-kun,_ _mais il en était hors de question_ _._

 _Je fus d'ailleurs surprise de voir que des dizaines d'élèves vinrent d'autres classes pour me proposer d'être leur cavalière, et que Kurosaki-kun se joignait à Tatsuki pour refuser toutes les offres, s'attirant de mauvais regards de la part des «prétendants», comme ils les appelaient._

 _Une petite brune, toute menue s'était présentée à Ishida-kun qui avait accepté, impassible. Tatsuki, elle, s'était retrouvé avec Mizuiro par défaut, très réticente à l'idée d'y aller, et Renji restait_ _volontairement_ _seul, pour le moment. Ichigo, quant à lui, avait gentiment refusé toutes les invitations que certaines filles, courageuses, avaient osé lui proposer._ _En les voyant_ _tous les deux_ _ainsi, je ne pus qu'être un peu triste. Il était évident qu'ils attendaient tous deux le retour de Rukia pour être leur partenaire. Encore une fois, tout m'échappait. La puissance glissait entre mes doigts._

 _Finalement,_ _Tatsuki dut prendre congé,_ _et je quittai l'enceinte du lycée. Croisant_ _Chad_ _sur le chemin, nous fîmes la route ensemble et il se trouva qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière, lui non plus, pas vraiment emballé par cette idée. Il_ _se proposa et_ _j'accepta_ _i_ _volontiers._

 _Le lendemain, à mon enchantement,_ _comme prévu,_ _Rukia et Rangiku arrivèrent. Je retrouvai_ _s_ _mes deux amies, ainsi que ma colocataire. Elles passèrent la journée avec nous, au lycée, et il fut décidé que, malgré son entêtement à refuser, Ichigo irait à la fête avec Rangiku, et Renji, avec Rukia._ _Kurosaki-kun avait perdu, m'étais-je dit._ _Rangiku m'avait beaucoup manqué. Durant tous ces séjours au monde réel, elle avait séjourné chez moi et m'avait toujours comprise. Sa présence me mettait à l'aise et elle devinait chacun de mes sentiments, y compris ceux que je prenais_ _pourtant_ _soin de ne pas révéler._ _Elle me faisait si souvent rire et_ _s'avérait être une vraie amie pour moi, tout comme Rukia, qui me remontait si facilement le moral._

 _A la fin des cours, Rangiku,_ _évidemment plus qu'emballée à l'idée d'aller au bal,_ _m'annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour dans les magasins avant de revenir chez moi, je rentrai donc seule. Mais, sur le chemin, mon esprit s'éparpilla,_ _comme souvent dès lors que j'étais seule_ _. Je commen_ _ç_ _ai à me poser des questions étranges, au_ _x_ _quelle_ _s_ _je ne savais répondre. Mes sentiments pour Ichigo s'intensifiaient, je ne pouvais_ _inévitablement pas_ _continuer ainsi._ _Avant, cela me suffisait, me contentait de l'aimer en secret et de tout garder pour moi. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela me faisait vraiment souffrir d'étouffer ces sentiments, comme l'avait prédit Rangiku._ _Si cela continuait, j'allais sûrement craquer._ _L'idée de tout lui avouer traversa mon esprit, mais je la_ _rejetai_ _aussitôt._ _C'était impossible,_ _impensable pour une fille comme moi_ _._

 _Et quand bien même, si j'avais pu,_ _si j'avais eu le courage,_ _à quoi bon avouer ses sentiments lorsque l'on sait pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques? Une autre idée me vint alors en tête: m'éloigner. Oui, m'éloigner d_ _e Kurosaki-kun_ _pendant quelques temps, le temps que mes sentiments disparaissent,_ _ou au moins s'atténuent_ _._

 _Mais, était-ce possible? Pouvait-on rejeter son amour,_ _sa passion_ _pour quelqu'un aussi facilement?_ _Arriverais-je à contrôler mes sentiments_ _qui durent depuis des années_ _?_ _Cette idée me déchira le_ _cœur, mais c'était sûrement la meilleure solution._ _Mais j_ _e savais très bien que tout mettre en_ _œuvre_ _pour ne plus voi_ _r Kurosaki-kun_ _me_ _serait impossible_ _. J'étais dépitée. J'allais devoir continuer à réprimer mes envies, tout en faisant comme si de rien était. Je fis un rapide geste de la main, comme pour faire fuir toutes ces idées déprimantes de ma tête et accél_ _é_ _ra_ _i_ _la_ _cadence_ _pour rentrer chez moi._

 _Une heure plus tard, Rangiku_ _fit son retour._

 _«Orihimeeeee,_ _s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste_ _! J'ai une surprise!_

 _-_ _T_ _u t'es acheté des habits? Dis-je,_ _les yeux brillant_ _par avance des merveilles qu'elle allait me faire voir._

 _\- Viens ici, je vais te montrer.»_

 _Je pris place à côté d'elle et elle s'assit_ _,_ _plusieurs_ _sac_ _s_ _de shopping_ _aux_ _main_ _s_ _._ _Elle s'était achetée toutes sortes d'habits, passant des tee-shirts aux robes d_ _'hiver_ _, des pantalons aux jupes les plus incroyables qui soient. J'étais absorbée par les vêtements qu'elle s'était payés, en extase devant ce que je n'oserai sûrement jamais mettre._ _Cela devait lui aller magnifiquement bien._ _Puis elle me présenta un énième sac._ _Elle le déballa et en sortit une robe rouge et une autre blanche. Lorsque les deux habits furent devant moi, mes yeux brillaient. Elles étaient magnifiques, dignes des plus grands couturiers, elles m'éblouissaient_ _littéralement_ _. J'étais_ _en extase,_ _totalement_ _plongée dans ma contemplation, lorsque mon amie me demanda:_

 _«_ _Alors, c_ _omment_ _tu_ _les trouve_ _s?_

 _\- Elles sont magnifiques, vraiment. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver de telles robes ici._

 _\- Bi_ _en, alors c'est décidé_ _. Voici la tienne._

 _\- La mienne?_ _Répétai_ _-je, étonnée. M-M-Mais, je ne peux pas porter ça!»_

 _Rangiku s'approcha de moi, menaçante._

 _« Ah oui, et pourquoi?_ _Gronde-t-elle._ _Elle ne te pla_ _î_ _t pas?_

 _\- Bien sur que si, elle est sublime... Mais... le décol-_

 _\- Alors c'est réglé! m'interrompit-elle. Nous mettrons chacune nos deux robes pour la fête de fin d'année. Et sache que si tu ne la met_ _s_ _pas, je te blesserai sévèrement, O-ri-hi-me!»_

 _Elle murmura ensuite_ _de son côté, en aparté_ _: "Si tous les garçons ne sont pas à_ _s_ _es pieds, avec_ _ça_ _..." Je pris Rangiku dans mes bras pour la remercier_ _et nous discutâmes quelques minutes_ _avant_ _que je parte_ _me doucher. L_ _e temps_ _passa vite,_ _je me sentais moins seule, moins triste_ _._ _Rangiku avait la même passion que moi pour les plats «exotiques» et qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ainsi, nous passâmes toute la soirée à concocter de véritables chefs d'œuvre avant de nous installer confortablement dans nos futon respectifs._ _Rangiku était vraiment très précieuse à mes yeux,_ _et je savais que je comptais également pour elle_ _. Je ne l'avais rencontré que récemment, il y a environ deux ans, je n'étais plus sûre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là. C'était comme si elle me connaissait par cœur._ _Elle me comprenait, m'aidait et me faisait rire comme personne._

 _Une fois dans mon lit, je me mis à songer à ce fameux bal._ _Je n'avais jamais été à une fête de ma vie, à vrai dire. Et oui, en plus d'être une pauvre sainte ni touche complètement vierge_ _de la tête aux pieds_ _, une sotte doublée d'une incapable,_ _et une faible cruche complètement naïve,_ _j'étais aussi prisonnière de ma propre routine, et je n'étais jamais sortie nulle part._ _Ah, si, j'étais déjà allée au cinéma... Enfin._ _Autrement dit, j_ _'étais assez pressée_ _d'y aller. J'avais un bon pressentiment, j_ _e savais que j'allais m'amuser._ _Ou du moins, je l'espérais._

 _ _Vivement dans trois jours!__ _pensai-je._

 _Et_ _ce fut_ _sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis._


	2. Ciel étoilé

Chapitre 2

C'était l'heure.

Ichigo était devant la maison d'Orihime, attendant patiemment la sortie de sa cavalière de bal, Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division du Gotei 13. Elle en mettait du temps, celle-là! Le shinigami remplaçant, qui avait été littéralement forcé par la jeune femme à être son cavalier, n'était pas fan de ce genre de soirée. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas le plus doué pour se laisser aller, danser, chanter, et tout le tralala. Lui, ce qu'il savait faire, c'était froncer les sourcils et botter le cul des méchants pour protéger les siens. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait envie de s'éclater, pour changer. Il avait une sorte de... bonne intuition. Voilà, c'était ça : il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fameuse Matsumoto sortit et fit quelque pas sur le perron. Ichigo ouvrit ses grands yeux et déglutit. Rangiku était... Resplendissante. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une incroyable robe blanche qui marquait son buste, sa taille de guêpe et ses hanches. Le tissu léger tombait ensuite jusqu'à frôler ses hauts talons blancs, talons assortis à son petit sac à main décoré d'ornements gris. L'habit était grandement fendu sur le côté droit jusqu'à la naissance de sa cuisse, dévoilant l'intégralité de sa jambe droite ainsi qu'une grande partie de la seconde dès lors qu'elle bougeait son sublime corps.

La robe, dotée d'une seule large bretelle qui passait sur son épaule gauche, moulait l'énorme poitrine de la blonde vénitienne, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de cette femme pulpeuse. La tenue lui correspondait parfaitement, elle était sexy sans être vulgaire, tout en restant assez classe. Ses longs cheveux aux nuances de roux avaient été bouclés et ils tombaient sur son imposant décolleté telle une cascade. Elle avait dégagé son visage en attachant deux mèches sur le derrière de son crâne, à l'aide d'une splendide broche argentée, visage qui était légèrement poudré et maquillé. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'Ichigo, se déhanchant naturellement sur ses hauts talons ouverts, à l'aise, et ce dernier songea qu'elle avait bien de la chance qu'il fasse plus doux ce soir, car le froid de l'hiver ne lui aurait pas permis de s'habiller ainsi, en temps normal.

« Alors, comment tu me trouves?

\- Euh, bah... Ouais... Lâcha-t-il, gêné.

\- «Ouais»? Mais encore? Insista-t-elle.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, ça te va bien, concéda-t-il en détournant le regard.»

C'était vrai qu'elle était littéralement splendide. Elle avait de quoi rendre jalouses les plus grandes célébrités internationales. Aucun doute, elle allait faire des ravages ce soir.

«T'es super craquant comme ça, sérieux, tu vas faire craquer toutes les filles! Une en particulier, ajouta-t-elle, plus bas.

\- Merci. Où est Inoue?

\- Hin Hin..., ricana-t-elle malicieusement. Tu la verras toute à l'heure, ce sera la sur-prise! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, d'ailleurs, mon petit Ichigo.»

Bien qu'il n'eut pas tout à fait saisi le sens de cette dernière phrase, il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et lui tourna le dos, les mains dans les poches. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de son amie, le rouquin poussa un léger soupir. Cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune femme prenait de la place dans sa tête. Elle occupait régulièrement ses pensées comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait souvent envie de la voir, voulait lui parler et tout le tralala, et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête de voyou lycéen. Enfin, si, au fond, il savait. Il n'était pas débile et en savait un minimum sur le sujet. Mais, l'accepter, c'était plus dur. Enfin. Les deux roux se mirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de fête, qui n'était autre que le gymnase de l'école, et Rangiku saisit le bras de son cavalier sans ménagement. On entendait la musique et les cris d'excitation et d'enthousiasme d'ici. Deux hommes, inconnus des deux shinigamis, surveillaient la porte d'entrée comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable boîte de nuit, immobiles et impassibles. A l'inverse de Rangiku qui était impatiente, Ichigo appréhendait. Comment cela allait-il se passer? Et puis, où étaient ses amis? Ils s'apprêtaient à montrer leur pass d'entrée fournis par le lycée quand Rukia et Renji arrivèrent derrière eux, bras dessus, bras dessous.

«Matsumoto, tu es vraiment superbe! S'exclama Rukia, littéralement en admiration sur les formes courbées de la jeune femme, quelque peu envieuse. Tu vas faire des jalouses!

\- Toi aussi! Dis donc, ça change vraiment de te voir comme ça, Kuchiki! Tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent, dit-elle avant de tourner son regard vers le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges. Et bah, je suis vraiment épatée! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi classe, Renji, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.»

La jeune femme considéra les deux shinigamis devant elle. Bon sang, c'était vrai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Elle connaissait bien plus Renji que la brunette, avec qui elle aimait boire et faire la fête, elle le portait vraiment dans son cœur. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Rukia était plus formelle et professionnelle, elle savait apprécier des moments en sa compagnie et était toujours restée en bon contact avec elle, mais cela s'était toujours arrêté là, jusqu'ici. Renji se gratta la tête, gêné. Il arborait le même costume qu'Ichigo, simple, noir avec une chemise blanche. La petite brune, quant à elle, était vêtue d'une jolie robe bustier noire, plus courte sur le devant et longue sur l'arrière, révélant ses fines jambes blanches parfaitement entretenues. La partie jupe de l'habit s'évasait légèrement à partir de sa taille, et la tulle de l'arrière venait frôler le sol. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec une simple broche noire incrustée de diamants à l'instar de sa tenue, et portait des talons étonnamment hauts, d'un bleu nuit similaire à celui de ses yeux, qui étaient d'ailleurs accordés à la petite ceinture de tissu qui marquait sa taille et à sa pochette.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière les vigiles qui leur ouvrirent les portes, la musique s'intensifia et tripla de volume. La lumière et les bruits inondaient la pièce, c'était incroyable. Ils avaient visiblement aménagé le gymnase en conséquence: la salle, déjà remplie, avait été dégagée de tout objet encombrant et seuls un large buffet-bar et des chaises avaient été installés. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où quelques gens dansaient, s'amusaient, mais la plupart étaient assis ou encore prêts du buffet. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur le parquet que Renji croisa le regard d'Ishida. Aussitôt, le tatoué éclata de rire en remarquant que son ami était vraiment mal à l'aise sur la piste de danse. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin et se reconcentra sur sa cavalière, bien décidé à se reprendre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'attention se reporta presque instantanément sur les deux couples singuliers qu'ils formaient, et en particulier sur Rangiku qui avait déjà du briser quelques cœurs. Mais dès qu'ils furent rentrés, la lumière baissa considérablement et une voix au micro annonça aux lycéens qu'il était temps de se rendre sur la piste de danse. A cette annonce, Rangiku saisit le bras d'Ichigo, et l'entraîna sans prévenir, en courant sur la piste de danse, comme si elle n'était pas chaussée de talons de plus de quinze centimètres. Rukia, n'osant faire le même geste, resta plantée debout sur ses échasses, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Renji comprit le message silencieux et, soupirant, l'emmena à son tour danser.

Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, même nos quatre shinigamis! Le naturel si entraînant de Rangiku avait fait que finalement, Ichigo avait fini par se lâcher. Oui, un peu. L'ambiance était à son comble, tout le monde rigolait. Les deux rouquins assuraient plutôt sur la piste, tout comme leur cavalière, ils s'étonnaient eux-mêmes. Rukia s'éclatait comme une folle, tout comme Rangiku, elle aurait voulu que cette fête ne s'arrête jamais. La blonde vénitienne ne manquait pas de sourire aux garçons qui la mataient sans discrétion, finissant d'achever ceux qui étaient déjà sous son charme. Au bout d'un moment, ils changèrent de cavalière. Rukia se remit à danser dans les bras d'Ichigo tandis que Matsumoto se retrouvait avec Renji. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un bout de temps, sans voir l'aiguille défiler.

Cependant, Ichigo se surprit bon nombre de fois à guetter la salle entière pour voir si Orihime n'était pas arrivée. Comment serait-elle habillée? Serait-elle magnifique, comme il s'y attendait? Ça, il n'en doutait pas. Le rouquin soupira. Il était pressé de la voir, vraiment pressé. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça, ça n'allait plus du tout. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours vu Orihime comme une fille spéciale. En plus d'être incroyablement belle, généreuse et gentille, elle avait ce petit plus qui faisait d'elle une fille de Lumière, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil, une étoile dans la nuit, une pointe de douceur, de chaleur et d'amour qui adoucissait le quotidien tumultueux d'Ichigo. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et ses amis, toujours à faire passer les autres avant elle, toujours à affirmer que tout allait bien, quand tout allait mal. Elle était ainsi, Orihime. Toujours à s'occuper plus des autres que d'elle-même.

Le jeune homme chassa la jeune femme de ses pensées, tant bien que mal, et se consacra à sa danse avec la petite shinigami à ses côtés. Au bout d'un certain nombre de chanson, lorsque la lumière redevint plus forte pour quelques instants, Ichigo et Renji prirent congés, ils allèrent au buffet et servirent à leur cavalière de quoi boire.

Mais, alors qu'ils se désaltéraient, Rangiku tourna brutalement la tête d'Ichigo de ses fines mains. Celui-ci, n'ayant compris de quoi il retournait, lui jeta un regard incrédule. En réponse, elle fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer quelque chose, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Agacé, il regarda dans la direction montrée et écarquilla aussitôt ses grands yeux marrons, chamboulé. Il laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise et s'immobilisa complètement, la bouche entrouverte. Plus qu'absorbé, il rattrapa de justesse son verre qu'il avait laissé tomber et le posa tant bien que mal sur le buffet qu'il mit beaucoup de temps à trouver, sans bouger ses yeux. Rangiku, fière d'elle-même, fit un clin d'œil accompagné à ses deux autres camarades shinigamis qui arboraient la même expression. Ichigo, abasourdi, était sans le savoir tellement émerveillé dans sa contemplation qu'il en oubliait même de cligner des yeux. Il était stupéfait et n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de celle qui avait attiré et attrapé son attention. Orihime, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle au moment où la lumière était revenue, comme par hasard, n'avait pas remarqué tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle était en effet l'objet de nombreuses œillades, autant masculines que féminines. Elle qui déjà, en temps normal, s'attirait inconsciemment les compliments de tous ceux du lycée venait de battre les records. Les mâchoires se décrochèrent -comme au passage de Rangiku-, de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent vers elle et il y eut des murmures d'excitation purement masculins qui firent grogner intérieurement notre très cher shinigami remplaçant. Elle tenait le bras de Chad, un peu gênée dans cette tenue qui lui allait pourtant si bien, inconsciente d'être le centre de l'attention et discutait avec Tatsuki qui se tenait toute droite aux côtés de Mizuiro.

Ichigo s'attendait à ce qu'elle déboule, radieuse et innocente dans une petite robe pâle un tantinet trop enfantine qui ne mettrait pas forcément en valeur la ravissante femme qu'elle était, mais qui rendrait beaucoup mieux sur elle que sur n'importe qui d'autre, et chaussée dans de petits talons confortables. Et bien, il s'était magnifiquement trompé. Ah oui, pour le coup, il avait tout faux. Le jeune homme qu'il était n'avait pas été préparé à affronter ce qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. La majestueuse femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'enfantin et de pâle, au contraire. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et la chaleur envahit son corps.

Orihime était divinement belle. Elle était féerique, éblouissante, affreusement parfaite et sensationnelle. Son visage innocent légèrement maquillé la rendait encore plus fabuleuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle rayonnait et s'avançait avec toute la grâce du monde. Elle plissa les yeux quelques secondes et un ravissant sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo, entouré de ses amis, sans même remarquer le regard qu'il lui portait. Après avoir dévoré des yeux le visage délicat de la rousse, il se jeta dans la contemplation de sa tenue, toujours aussi estomaqué.

La jeune femme portait un joli collier d'argent qui sublimait son cou et un fin bracelet autour de son poignet droit. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe, d'un rouge éclatant qui contrastait avec le teint clair de sa peau. Sur le devant, un décolleté vertigineux mettait en valeur ses atouts proéminents, ne laissant aucun garçon indifférent. La robe, décorée d'un incroyable dégradé de minuscules diamants des genoux jusqu'au sol, marquait sublimement sa fine taille, ses hanches superbement dessinées puis tombait sur ses pieds, semblable à une cascade de rouge et d'argent.

Orihime avait grandi : bien qu'on ne distinguait pas complètement ses pieds, on devinait qu'elle portait de hauts talons aux bruits de ses pas. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, cheveux qui étaient remontés en un époustouflant chignon flou, digne des plus prestigieuses célébrités. Mais alors qu'il se disait intérieurement ô comme elle était exquise, un visage moqueur s'imposa face à lui et il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il reconnut les malicieuses iris grises-bleues fichées sur lui. Ichigo ferma alors la bouche et considéra Tatsuki qui se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, vêtue d'une petite robe noire tout à fait simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

«Arrête de baver» chuchota-t-elle pour n'être entendu que de lui et de Renji, Rukia et Rangiku, arborant de petits regards amusés, qui n'avaient visiblement pas raté une miette de la scène.

Il ignora la remarque de son amie, trop choqué par sa propre tenue à elle et ce qu'il venait de voir, pour répondre. Depuis quand Tatsuki était-elle aussi féminine et jolie, sérieux? Ichigo dut faire de gros efforts pour pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes de suite, mais tout son travail fuit ruiné quand Orihime apparut devant eux.

Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau ses incroyables yeux gris, il crut chavirer et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Un peu sauvagement, il se retourna brutalement pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de son être et se planqua derrière Renji qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

«Tu es vraiment é-pous-tou-flante, Orihime, s'écria Rangiku. J'ai magnifiquement bien choisi, et je ne suis pas la seule à être de cette avis! Pas vrai, Renji?»

Le jeune homme consentit, lui aussi effaré par la beauté de la rouquine, et il entendit Rukia la bombarder de compliments. Le jeune Kurosaki mit quelques temps pour se ressaisir, et heureusement, lorsqu'Orihime se pencha vers lui, il avait retrouvé la parole.

«Kurosaki-kun, tout va bien? S'enquit la jeune fille, inquiète. Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Hein? Ah non, pas du tout, s'écria-t-il un peu trop fort. Je-J'ai juste avalé de travers, tout va bien! Tu es... Vraiment très jolie, Inoue!»

La concernée, agréablement surprise, écarquilla ses grands yeux innocents avant de lui dédier un magnifique sourire, et de lui retourner le compliment. C'était vrai qu'elle trouvait Ichigo vraiment beau, en costume. Encore plus attirant et élégant que d'habitude. Quelques temps après, elle proposa à Chad de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse, et l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle le lui demanda ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Entraînant au passage Tatsuki, et donc, Mizuiro, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le centre de la pièce, où la lumière avait diminué de nouveau.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Rukia chuchota à l'oreille de Rangiku. Elle s'avança, agrippa fermement le bras d'Ichigo et le mena sur la piste de danse d'un pas décidé. Sans ménagements, elle le força à danser, mais celui-ci était ailleurs : il se posait des tas de questions. Rukia lui chuchota : "Je vois qu'il faut que j'éclaire ta lanterne, encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dis? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle.»

A ces mots, le corps, l'âme, le cerveau, la personne toute entière d'Ichigo se crispa et il eut un temps de réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il voulu rester immobile, mais la petite brune ne le lui permettait pas.

« Ce n'est pas juste de l'affection, contrairement à ce que tu as voulu nous faire croire, renchérit-elle. Je ne suis pas débile, quand même, Ichigo.»

Alors, déconcerté, il rétorqua : "Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

« Je suis au courant depuis longtemps, mon vieux, rigola-t-elle. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte toi-même, mais tes sentiments pour Inoue, c'est de l'amour! Tu sais, le fait de penser à elle tous les jours, de vouloir être près d'elle, la protéger, lui parler, la regarder, la serrer contre toi, la voir rire. Le fait d'avoir le cœur qui bat plus vite à sa vue, le ventre qui se noue, et tout le tralala, c'est ça, être amoureux! A-mou-reux.»

De nouveau, Ichigo eut un moment de réaction. De nouveau, il chercha à s'arrêter, mais la shinigami était intransigeante. Était-il si ouvert que ça? Si facile à lire? Bordel, mais elle lisait dans ses pensées, ou quoi?

«Pourquoi ne l'admets-tu pas, sérieux? Continua-t-elle, plus dure. Tu es fou d'elle, et je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps. Arrête de te compliquer la vie!

\- Je...

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, hein?

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu sais, Ichigo... La vie n'est pas faite que de combats et d'ennemis, elle a aussi de bons côtés, et en voici le meilleur. Tu as le droit d'aimer Ichigo, comme tout être humain aime. Pourquoi te priverais-tu de ça? Par fierté? Par peur?»

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. En à peine quelques secondes, la conversation avait prit un tournant incroyable.

« Ne me mens pas, enchaîna-t-elle. Ta réaction de toute à l'heure a finit de me convaincre. Tu n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs, Ichigo, tu es resté la bouche ouverte pendant pas mal de temps, rigola-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureux d'Inoue, au contraire. Elle te fait perdre ton sang-froid, et tu le sais. Elle est ton point faible, mais aussi ta force Ichigo. Rappelle toi du Hueco Mundo...

\- Rukia... souffla-t-il. »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Chaque parole qu'avait prononcé son amie avait été comme un boulet de canon en pleine figure. Il venait de se prendre une salve de magistrales gifles en à peine quelques secondes, c'en était déconcertant. Comment Rukia pouvait-elle être aussi perspicace et proche de la réalité? Était-il si prévisible ? La petite brune venait non seulement de révéler au grand jour ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter, à comprendre, mais elle venait aussi de lui ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci continua à danser, sans un mot, pendant plusieurs minutes. Ichigo était perdu, un peu honteux. Après maintes réflexions, il comprit enfin les significations des phrases de Rangiku et accepta les paroles de Rukia.

« Je ne sais pas si... Commença-t-il. Je me pose tellement de questions, Rukia. C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive.

\- Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas un combat, il n'y a pas de stratégie, juste des sentiments. Qu'as-tu à y perdre, de toute façon?

\- Ouais... Je ne sais pas.»

Puis, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants passés dans le silence, il osa enfin interroger son amie, et la première phrase qui passa la porte de ses lèvres fut:

« Et elle?

\- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe, en s'arrêtant de danser soudainement.

\- Et elle? Répéta-t-il. Est-ce que tu penses que...?

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, soupira-t-elle en reprenant le mouvement. Et doublé d'un aveugle, en plus! Dame Nature ne t'a vraiment pas gâté.

\- T'es vraiment sympa comme fille, toi, grogna-t-il.

\- Orihime t'aime depuis bien longtemps, répondit-elle, passant outre la remarque du jeune homme. Tout le monde le sait, à part toi, évidemment. Tout comme le fait qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas avoir remarquer tes sentiments. Elle ne voit que toi et n'a jamais aimé que toi.»

Automatiquement, le shinigami remplaçant leva brusquement sa tête vers la jeune fille, qui dansait un peu plus loin, avec Renji. Surpris, il la dévora du regard, mais Rukia l'interrompit dans sa contemplation et continua :"Mais elle se croit trop banale, pas à la hauteur".

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? S'exclama Ichigo.

\- Elle se croit bien trop banale et faible pour toi, pas assez jolie, pas assez intelligente, pas assez tout. Elle a toujours cru qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, depuis bien longtemps, elle a exclu de ses pensées l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses l'aimer.

\- Te fous pas de moi! Et puis.. comment sais-tu tout ça?

\- Orihime est assez facile à deviner, sur ce point-là, je ne suis pas aveugle, moi. Mais là, ça suffit, dit-elle en arrêtant de danser et en l'écartant d'elle.»

Alors, elle le regarda dans les yeux et cria : "T'as pas le temps de douter comme ça, Ichigo!" Beaucoup de couple la regardèrent, et la jeune fille baissa d'un ton, un peu gênée : "Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Elle a attendu assez longtemps! Tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Ou bien préfères-tu que je lui avoue tout moi-même?! Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable! Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi... Tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on aime, sans être aimé en retour mais, Ichigo, dis lui la vérité! Je t'en prie."

Ichigo, troublé et secoué, ouvrit grand ses yeux. Parlait-elle réellement d'Ichigo et Orihime?

«Je... Bafouilla-t-il. Comment je suis censé faire, alors ?

\- Arrête simplement de trop réfléchir. Et laisse toi porter.

\- Me laisser porter?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Écoute ton cœur, tes sentiments, et va la voir. Ne réfléchis pas, ne pense pas aux conséquences, juste pendant quelques instants. Tout te viendra naturellement.»

Puis, en voyant le regard déterminé de la shinigami, il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

"Merci, Rukia. Vraiment."

Elle sourit à son tour et se serra contre lui, sans remarquer, qu'un peu plus loin, un petit regard triste était posé sur eux.

Orihime était assise contre un arbre, près de la rivière qui longeait et traversait Karakura. Elle aimait souvent venir ici, et ce soir, elle s'y sentait vraiment bien. Elle avait quitté la salle de fête, quelques instants plus tôt, et s'était laissé porté, suivant ses pas qui l'avaient menée ici. Orihime avait eu besoin de s'isoler et avait eu beaucoup de mal à échapper à ses amis. La câlin d'Ichigo et Rukia lui avait fait mal au cœur. Pourtant, elle s'y était préparé, elle s'y attendait. Mais c'était toujours dur de voir celui qu'on aimait enlacer quelqu'un d'autre, aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Si seulement elle avait, au moins, eut le courage d'avouer à Ichigo ses sentiments. Peut-être aurait-elle eu la conscience plus tranquille? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ce fardeau alors qu'il se donnait à Rukia, il culpabiliserait sûrement. Avec le temps, son amour diminuerait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle leva les yeux, tristement, et admira ce ciel étoilé. C'était magnifique. Est-ce qu'autre part dans le monde, quelqu'un, comme elle, fixait les étoiles en pensant à celui ou celle qu'il aimait désespérément et contre tout ? De temps à autre, Orihime se plaisait à rêver d'un monde où Ichigo l'aimait autant qu'elle ne l'aimait et où ils vivaient le parfait amour. Elle devrait continuer à rêver un bon moment. Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait délivrée de ses sentiments.

Orihime soupira. L'amour ne devrait pas être si compliqué et faire souffrir. Elle voulait simplement être heureuse et vivre l'amour. Mais soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout:

« Tout va bien? S'enquit Ichigo qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

\- Qu- Oh, Kurosaki-kun, tu m'as fait peur!

\- Excuse-moi, rigola-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, reprit-elle en mentant, un faux sourire sur le visage.»

Soudain, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, pour ensuite s'asseoir.

« Ok. Bon. Inoue, commença-t-il. Écoute... Je... Hm... Je dois te dire quelque chose.»

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe qu'elle était attentive, ne se doutant pas un instant de la révélation qu'allait lui faire son ami.

« Et bien, je... »

 _ _"Allez, vas-y mon gars! Tu peux le faire"__ _P_ ensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et se repassa mentalement tout le chapitre que lui avait fait Rukia pendant leur danse, et après.

 _'Ne pas réfléchir. Ecouter mon cœur. Mes sentiments... Oui, mes sentiments. Juste Inoue et moi.'_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était décidé. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son amie shinigami de lui avoir ouvert les yeux si rapidement. Elle avait ce pouvoir là sur lui, de lui remonter le moral quand tout allait mal, de lui redonner motivation.

«Bon, je me lance. Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer, étant donné que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne suis pas tellement doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens, railla-t-il, mais je vais essayer. Ok. Alors, Inoue. Il fallait que tu saches que je... Je trouve que t'es une fille super.

\- Huh? Lâcha-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se grattant la tête. C'est pas facile, continua-t-il avant de reprendre une autre inspiration. Inoue, depuis le début, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais là, depuis quelques temps, je suis vraiment perdu. Quand tu as disparue, j'ai vraiment cru devenir fou, ça m'a tué de te savoir loin de moi, en danger, avec tous ces Arrancars, et même si au début, je pensais que c'était normal, que ç'aurait été pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre, je me suis vite rendu compte que non. Tu hantes mon esprit, je pense toujours à toi, même quand je ne dois pas, je... J'arrive pas à tout comprendre, mais j'ai toujours envie que tu sois près de moi, que tu-»

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression avec laquelle elle le regardait. Son visage était inexpressif, exceptés ses yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de voir passer un fantôme. Elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, immobile, comme assommée. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire? Enfin. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, hors de question de s'arrêter en chemin, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

Alors, pris d'une pulsion soudaine et vraiment inattendue, qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, Ichigo saisit par pur réflexe le visage de la petite rousse entre ses mains et, tendrement, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Inoue, lisses, douces, sucrées, pour le plus amoureux des baisers. Selon lui, il ne s'était pas débrouillé mal pour un premier baiser. Il l'embrassa doucement, sincèrement, mais lorsqu'il comprit l'impact de son geste et constata qu'elle n'avait même pas fermé les yeux, sûrement trop choquée, il se leva brusquement, manqua de trébucher deux fois de suite et bégaya :

"Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est venu tout seul! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, désolé, vraiment, excuse-moi, Inoue. Je- Merde!".

La jeune fille le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte encore humide, n'osant bouger. Elle posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche et articula, avec peine:

« Q-.. Q-... Que vient-il.. de se passer? Je... Mais... Tu... Kuchiki-san... Et... Vous...

\- Moi et Rukia? Ce n'est que mon amie, rien de plus, pourquoi tu...»

La princesse avait les larmes aux yeux, plus heureuse que jamais. D'un coup, Ichigo s'affola : "Inoue! Inoue! Est-ce que tout va bien? 'Chier! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore?! Je suis vraiment désolé, Inoue, excuse-moi, j'aurai pas du!"

Il allait partir, catastrophé, mais Orihime se leva à son tour instinctivement et se jeta à son coup. Sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, Ichigo se retrouva collé au corps de la jolie rousse qui avait fourré son visage dans son cou. Son odeur l'enivrait, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer au contact de sa peau, son corps devenir plus chaud, remué et agité. Ses doux cheveux caressaient son visage, il sentait à travers sa poitrine les battements de son cœur. Mille sensations se chevauchaient en son sein, il fut prit d'une vague d'amour et de bonheur. Il souriait, heureux, lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude. Il l'entoura de ses bras et savoura cet instant. Que se passait-il dans son cœur? Jamais il n'aurait pu l'expliquer.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé, depuis des années. Rukia avait raison, il était tombé amoureux, pour la première fois. Et oui, lui, le dur et turbulent Ichigo Kurosaki, voyou certifié du lycée de Karakura et Shinigami Remplaçant à ses heures perdues, était tombé sous le charme de la douce et gentille Inoue. Il l'aimait, c'était plus qu'une certitude, maintenant. Il l'aimait et la voulait pour lui.

«Kurosaki-kun, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas si je suis en train de rêver ou si j'ai vraiment perdu la tête, mais... Mais laisse-moi profiter, s'il te plaît.»

Il s'écarta légèrement, juste à peine pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage maintenant serré contre son torse et instinctivement, lui caressa les cheveux.

«Tu ne rêves pas, Inoue, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait attendre, mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi essayer. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je... Je te veux, et je suis maintenant capable de le dire. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Inoue.»

Ils se séparèrent et fichèrent tous deux leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Ceux d'Orihime brillaient, elle était aux anges, mais il lisait encore de la panique dans ses yeux. Le vent souffla légèrement, inscrivant cet instant dans le temps et dans l'espace, le gravant dans les esprits des deux personnages. Ils se détaillaient l'un l'autre, s'admiraient, se baisaient du regard. Puis, ils rapprochèrent une nouvelle fois leur visage, plus naturellement cette fois-ci. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque aussitôt, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus passionnément que précédemment, moins maladroitement. Le désir, la passion ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. Orihime se croyait dans un rêve, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et appréciait chaque secondes de cet incroyable instant. De nouvelles sensations se chevauchaient dans son esprit et son corps, elle n'en revenait pas. Ichigo était submergé de nouveaux sentiments, lui aussi, il était attiré par les lèvres douces de son amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage, il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres. Ichigo admira le visage de celle qui aimait; bien qu'il faisait nuit, des lumières ardentes parcouraient son visage illuminé. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses beaux yeux gris, la lune faisait briller ses splendides cheveux. Elle souriait, épanouie, son visage rayonnait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était incroyable. A cet instant, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était parfaite. En quelques minutes seulement, elle s'était ancrée encore plus qu'avant dans tout son être et était maintenant une partie de lui. Il l'aimait follement, il la sentait en lui, dans ses veines. C'était comme si, une fois dit, cela semblait comme une évidence. Il avait ressenti tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans son baiser, et ne l'en aimait que davantage.

" Kurosaki-kun, je...", commença la jeune fille. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur sa bouche, la stoppant, et murmura : " _Je t'aime,_ _Inoue_." A cet instant, c'en fut trop pour la rousse. Elle lâcha son ami, et préféra s'asseoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ichigo, déboussolé par cette réaction, s'assit à côté d'elle et chercha à la réconforter. Orihime lui sourit, sécha ses larmes et avoua enfin: «Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... que ce jour arriverait.»

Alors, Ichigo s'adossa contre l'arbre et prit, avec tendresse, sa nouvelle raison de vivre contre son torse.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Inoue.»

Les deux amoureux n'avaient jamais étés si heureux.

Une heure passa ainsi, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Orihime était serrée contre le torse d'Ichigo et admirait le ciel étoilé, tout comme son compagnon, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient disparu depuis assez longtemps pour inquiéter les autres, et choisirent d'y retourner.

Ichigo se leva le premier et tendit sa main pour relever sa belle, qui suivit d'un bond. La surprise de celle-ci semblait s'être assez effacée pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux indiquaient que pour elle, c'était tout comme. Orihime aimait Ichigo depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, les sentiments s'étaient installés petit à petit, s'ancrant dans son cerveau, dans son cœur. Pour Ichigo, cela avait été plus tardif. Mais l'intensité de ses sentiments à lui avait été telle qu'en à peine quelques semaines, il s'était mis à l'aimer d'un amour aussi sincère et passionné qu'elle.

Orihime se mit à marcher devant lui, évoluant prudemment, de peur de se tordre la cheville sur l'herbe pas toujours égale. Ichigo, encore immobile, lui, regardait sa compagne. La robe était fendue de son cou, jusqu'en bas de son dos, laissant apparaître sa peau délicate et si pure, son corps si bien formé et courbé. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ses hanches, qui roulaient naturellement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et se mordit la lèvre. Oh, putain.

Quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux roux ondulaient en haut de sa nuque, s'échappant de son chignon qui avait perdu de sa perfection. Même sans voir son visage, elle était magnifique. C'était comme si toute la beauté du monde s'était concentrée en un être parfait et exquis qu'Ichigo avait aujourd'hui l'honneur et le plaisir de goûter. Il n'en revenait pas. En quelques secondes à peine, son désir, son amour pour elle semblait s'être décuplé, si bien qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir vivre loin d'elle très longtemps. La concernée se retourna et, voyant qu'il n'avançait pas, lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

«On y va? Lança-t-elle.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle?

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'accorder une danse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.»

Elle lui répondit avec un immense sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac, encore une fois, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. En la voyant, Ichigo comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Alors, il sourit, attendri et fou amoureux. Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel rempli d'étoiles, puis rattrapa celle qui avait prit une si grande place dans son cœur.

Voilà, fin de mon deuxième chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu?

J'espère vraiment que ma fiction vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me faire part, en commentaires, de vos critiques, de vos conseils, de vos avis pour que je puisse améliorer mon histoire et savoir si elle plaît un minimum!

Pardonnez mes fautes, si elles sont nombreuses.


	3. Nouvelle amie

Chapitre 3

Il était très tôt le matin. Le vent ne soufflait pas, le brouillard épais empêchait le soleil de passer, il faisait froid, humide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun chant d'oiseaux, aucune gaieté. Tout était terne, sombre. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois derrière elle mais dut rapidement s'arracher à la contemplation de son chez-elle. Alors, tristement, elle prit son sac, prête à partir, quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Ayant évidemment conscience de l'identité de la personne, la femme eut un petit sourire triste.

«Je t'avais dit de ne pas te lever pour moi, souffla-t-elle au petit être qui la fixait de derrière.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te dire au revoir, cria l'enfant en question dans son dos.»

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se retourner, ç'aurait été trop douloureux. Alors elle resta immobile et continua:

«Ce n'est pas un au revoir...»

Puis la jeune femme entendit de légers bruits de pas précipités sur les gravillons du sol et quelques secondes après, la petite fille se jetait sur elle. Ses fins bras entourèrent la taille de la jeune femme qui serra les dents.

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix triste.»

Un assourdissant silence prit place, accentué par l'air frais qui se levait. Mais quand elle sentit l'arrière de son habit mouillé par les larmes, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or craqua, s'agenouilla brusquement et se retourna pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle serra son frêle corps contre le sien, caressant ses courts cheveux roses et la concernée fourra sa tête dans son cou, sanglotant silencieusement.

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention, et que tu les retrouveras ! Promets-moi que tu ne changeras pas !Promets-moi que tu reviendras, coûte que coûte ! S'écria-t-elle. Promets-le moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, la magnifique femme aux longs cheveux d'or s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et l'enfant suivit le mouvement. Elle posa une main sur sa joue ronde, sur laquelle coulait maintenant une rivière de larmes, et l'autre sur le haut de son crâne. Puis, dans un geste empli d'amour et d'affection, elle posa délicatement son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Je te le promet, Ayumi, souffla la concernée qui versa également une larme. Et à mon retour, notre rêve pourra enfin être exaucé.

\- Ne meurs pas, sanglota l'enfant en agrippant la cape grise de la jeune femme. Je t'en supplie... Onee-chan...»

La jeune femme embrassa le front de la petite fille avec tout la douceur et l'amour dont elle était capable. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, les incroyables iris roses de l'enfant dans celles, toutes aussi magnifiques, vertes, de la grande, et restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Tous leurs sentiments furent exprimés par cet échange de regard, elles n'avaient plus besoin de parler.

«Prends-soin de toi.» Lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever, de couvrir ses longs cheveux dorés d'une capuche et de s'avancer.

Peinée, afligée, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'enfant qui tentait tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes et dut s'arracher à cet émouvant spectacle pour disparaître dans la brume.

Rukia se réveilla avant la sonnerie du réveil, dans son placard habituel qui était devenu sa chambre. Au lieu de se lever de suite comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle resta allongée un instant, repensant à la soirée d'hier, soirée qui avait marqué les esprits. Elle s'était vraiment éclatée, elle avait danser pendant des heures, que ce soit avec Ichigo, Matsumoto, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, et même Tatsuki ou encore Renji. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait été particulièrement gentil et galant hier soir, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Rukia aimait beaucoup Renji, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, comme l'avait fait Orihime durant toutes ses années. Elle savait que c'était stupide, et qu'elle n'écoutait pas ses propres conseils, mais bon, elle avait le temps, non ? D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment contente pour Ichigo et Orihime, qui s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Il était temps.

Après quelques minutes de reflexion, Rukia ouvrit violemment la porte de son placard avec l'intention de sauter sur Ichigo Kurosaki pour le réveiller, mais elle vit avec déception et stupeur que celui-ci ne dormait plus. En effet, pour la première depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son ami rouquin était déjà prêt, douché, habillé, alors que le réveil venait tout juste de sonner.

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu es malade ? S'enquit-t-elle, stupéfaite et un tantinet inquiète.»

Cette remarque le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Non. J'avais juste l'intention de... Il s'arrêta et regarda la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hin hin, ricana-t-elle. Orihime ? J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Agacé, il balança une petite peluche en forme de lion qui se fit un plaisir de voler en direction de sa chère «Onee-san», «Onee-san» qui se fit un plaisir, elle, de le plaquer au sol d'un simple coup de pied bien placé.

« Comment tu comptes gérer? Reprit-elle en l'examinant du regard.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en fixant le plafond, ayant très bien saisi le sujet. J'suis pas un pro pour ce genre de choses, mais j'ai pas l'intention de me casser la tête. Je vais suivre tes conseils : je vais écouter mon cœur. Tout me vient naturellement, avec elle.»

A ces mots, la fille Kuchiki eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu as enfin compris, on dirait. Et puis, je ne vois pas trop Orihime se prendre la tête avec des broutilles de "couple", puisque dorénavant, il faudra vous considérer comme tel.

\- La ferme, ordonna-t-il en voyant l'expression qu'elle arborait. Et puis, pourquoi on parlerait pas un peu de toi et Renji, heeein ? »

Surprise d'avoir été prise à son propre jeu, Rukia lui jeta un regard noir, râla et sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour aller se doucher.

Orihime, elle aussi, était prête depuis un petit bout de temps. Tenue éveillée par l'excitation de la veille qui n'était pas retombée, elle s'était réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, plus épanouie que jamais. Hier soir, en rentrant, elle avait longuement discuté avec Rangiku, qui était limite aussi heureuse qu'elle, pour elle.

Du coup, elles s'étaient couchés extrêmement tard, et la plupart des gens normaux n'aurait pas été capable d'aller en cours le lendemain. Mais Orihime n'était pas normale, et son humeur était si joviale qu'elle ne sentait pas la fatigue. Rangiku, cependant, était encore allongée dans son futon, bien décidée à récupérer le sommeil perdu. La jeune Inoue contempla sa fidèle amie d'un regard attendri, la remercia mentalement au moins dix mil fois d'être là pour elle, avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Mais lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour inspirer l'air frais, elle fut sidérée de voir la touffe rousse qui était adossé contre un poteau, juste devant chez elle. Instantanément, son estomac se noua et son cœur s'affola.

Voyant son regard incrédule, Ichigo s'avança, passa une main derrière sa tête et répondit à la question silencieuse qu'elle lui avait posée :

« Salut, Inoue! Je voulais juste te voir... Et passer du temps avec toi. »

Orihime le regarda attentivement et lui adressa un des plus magnifiques sourires qu'il n'eut jamais eut le plaisir de voir.

« Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement penser à m'appeler Ichigo, tu sais ? Lâcha-t-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Je te signale que tu m'appelles toi-même Inoue, rigola-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, tous leurs amis étaient déjà là. Chad, Renji, Ishida, Keigo et Mizuiro discutaient (ou plutôt, Keigo faisait un monologue concernant une incroyable chose qui lui serait arrivée la veille) tandis que Tatsuki avait pris Rukia à part.

Ces dernières, qui étaient les seules à avoir remarqué leur présence, furent également les seules à surprendre le baiser discret qu'ils échangèrent avant d'entrer dans la salle et de saluer leurs amis. Rukia et Tatsuki sourirent, elles étaient vraiment heureuses pour eux, surtout Tatsuki qui considérait Orihime comme sa sœur. Il avait raison. Tout lui venait naturellement.

Alors, les deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent Orihime et la menèrent avec elle, voulant tout savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Au bout d'un moment, Tatsuki fut prise d'une sérieuse émotion, et sans savoir pourquoi, enlaça Orihime dans ses bras.

« Je suis si contente pour toi » souffla-t-elle, stupéfiant la rouquine qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Rangiku arriva à l'heure de la cantine, sur le toit, juste à temps pour entendre l'annonce de Rukia. Celle-ci avait réunit Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki et donc Rangiku pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle, ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait.

« Quoi ? S'écria Ichigo qui croyait ne pas avoir compris.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Rétorqua la brunette. Je viens de te dire que Nii-sama a réservé une grande villa sur une minuscule île privée d'Indonésie, ainsi que huit billets d'avion aller-retour, pour les deux semaines de vacances. Autrement dit, on vous a organisé un voyage. »

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée, excepté Renji qui était déjà au courant, et Rangiku qui avait été déjà briefée la veille.

« C'est une blague ? Demanda Ishida qui était également surpris.

\- Non, du tout. J'ai pensé qu'après toutes les tensions, cette histoire de guerre, le voyage au Hueco Mundo et tout ça, on méritait bien ça, non ? Ça ne fait pas de mal, de voyager, décompresser !

\- En Indonésie ? Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Orihime qui s'imaginait déjà dans l'eau turquoise, nageant avec les dauphins les tortues et toutes autres créatures marines. Mais soudain, elle fut rattrapée par la réalité et s'écria : Mais, euh, c'est impossible ! Je veux dire... Ça doit être drôlement cher, et question argent, je-

\- Non, coupa Rukia. Nii-sama s'est déjà chargé de tout, il n'y a rien à payer, ne t'inquiète pas. Le vol est à 22h, le soir du dernier jour d'école, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. »

La pilule eut du mal à passer, surtout pour Ichigo qui s'indigna et cria qu'elle aurait du les prévenir avant, etc. Mais au final, tout le monde adora l'idée. Cependant, Tatsuki refusa gentiment l'offre, affirmant qu'elle allait passer les vacances en famille et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser en plan. Orihime fut très déçue de cette annonce, mais son amie lui remonta rapidement le moral et lui fit promettre de lui envoyer une carte postale. Renji s'assit à sa place habituelle et se mit à imaginer cette fameuse île, tout en dégustant son bentô. D'après les descriptions d'Orihime, les Philippines avaient tout l'air d'être comme un paradis sur Terre. Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que, pendant tout ce temps, son regard était posé sur Rukia. Alors, surpris de lui-même et honteux, il s'assura que personne ne l'avait regardé et posa son regard sur Orihime qui remerciait pour la millième fois son amie, histoire d'éviter un nouvel «incident».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur entra, souriante et déclara d'emblée : "Tout le monde! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous allez accueillir une nouvelle élève dans la classe, et très jolie en plus!" A cette annonce, tout le monde se mit à imaginer quelle type de fille cela pourrait être, surtout les garçons qui espéraient accueillir une vraie beauté. Seuls Ichigo,et Renji étaient sur leurs gardes, étant donné que le dernier élève à être apparu en plein milieu de l'année scolaire était Shinji Hirako, un Vizard. La prof reprit : "Soyez gentils avec elle. Tu peux entrer, viens!"

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une fille de taille moyenne. La professeur n'avait pas menti, elle était sublime. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient d'une couleur incroyable, indéterminable. Ils étaient colorés de plusieurs nuances de blond, de châtain clair, qui, ensemble, se rapprochaient étrangement de l'or. Ses grands yeux ronds étaient d'une incroyable couleur émeraude qui valaient le coup d'œil. Elle avait un visage délicat et doux, de longues jambes, une taille fine et une poitrine très avancée, presque aussi imposante que celle d'Orihime. Elle s'avança lentement et déclara, avec un sourire sincère qui ébranla la classe entière: "Je m'appelle Anasaki Yamada. Enchantée."

Ahuri, Ichigo la fixa sans discrétion. Cette fille... Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Plissant les yeux, il se mit à torturer sa mémoire pour tenter de retrouver la correspondance, sans résultat. La classe lui répondit en cœur, puis la prof continua : "Elle vient d'emménager à Karakura, elle vivait avant dans une petite ville nommée Aomori." Visiblement soulagée de pouvoir s'effacer un peu, ladite Anasaki se détendit et prit place au dernier rang, derrière Tatsuki. La professeur demanda ensuite aux élèves: "Qui veut bien faire visiter l'établissement à Anasaki pendant la pause?" Fidèle à elle-même, Orihime se proposa instantanément, et elle fut choisie. La rousse pivota vers la nouvelle arrivée et lui fit un grand sourire, qui lui fut retourné.

Rangiku, qui avait fixé la jeune femme tout du long, fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata que de celle-ci ne lui parvenait aucune énergie. Elle n'avait pas la moindre goutte de reiatsu, ce qui était rassurant. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Mais quelque chose la surprit, lorsqu'elle la vit sourire. De son sourire émanait la même énergie réconfortante que lorsqu'Orihime souriait, c'était incroyable. Elles rayonnaient de la même façon, toutes les deux, avec leur enthousiasme sans limite. Rangiku sourit. Était-ce une nouvelle amie qu'Orihime venait de trouver ?

Lorsque la pause arriva, Orihime entraîna donc la nouvelle dans les nombreux couloirs de son cher petit lycée qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Et ce fut avec joie qu'elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'établissement, tout en lui montrant les différentes salles. Anasaki écoutait et observait, mais elle était plus intéressée par l'attitude d'Orihime que par ce qu'elle racontait. Voyant qu'elle était observée, Orihime se sentit gênée, et demanda gentiment : "Qu'y a-t-il?" Anasaki plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara d'une voix claire sans aucune once d'hésitation:" Tu n'as connu le bonheur que récemment, murmura-t-elle en fichant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Rien qu'en croisant ton regard, je peux dire que ton existence a été remplie de tristesse. Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Orihime, chamboulée et abasourdie par cette analyse si perspicace resta muette. Était-elle si ouverte? Si facile à lire? Elle resta immobile, fixant la jolie fille en face d'elle, puis répondit enfin, en se grattant la tête: "Disons juste que... j'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans ma vie, haha. Mais tout va bien, maintenant." Orihime la fixa dans les yeux, puis, comme portée par son instinct, murmura: "Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse non plus... Je peux lire la même chose en toi..." avant de subitement s'excuser de son indiscrétion.

Anasaki eut la même réaction. Elle se raidit quelques instants, écarquilla ses yeux, puis se détendit et fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant: "Disons juste que... j'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans ma vie, haha." Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux. Il avait suffi de quelques paroles échangées, les jeunes filles s'appréciaient déjà.

Les cours passèrent à une rapidité ahurissante, personne ne vit la journée défiler. Anasaki avait été entraînée par Orihime tout au long de la journée et présentée à leur groupe plutôt hors du commun: une teigneuse brune ayant l'habitude de frapper tous les garçons à sa portée, une deuxième brune au caractère tout aussi trempé qui se considérait comme l'égérie d'un certain Chappy, un métis costaud qui ne parlait que très rarement, deux roux qui passaient leur vie à se chamailler, une blonde vénitienne pulpeuse et volubile, et pour finir, un binoclard intelligent mais quelques peu dérangé. La nouvelle arrivante avait du s'avouer s'être beaucoup amusée, et elle commençait déjà à s'intégrer. Puis elle s'était éclipsée, avant de réapparaître à la fin des cours.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter l'enceinte du lycée, Anasaki entendit Orihime l'appeler et la vit soudainement sauter de la fenêtre du second étage pour se rattraper à la gouttière et en glisser avec une agilité qui ne lui rassemblait pas du tout. Anasaki, ahurie, avait perdu la parole. Elle vit également Tatsuki, qui était très loin, courir dans sa direction et lui éclater le crâne en criant qu'on avait vu sa culotte et qu'elle lui avait déjà dit de ne plus faire ça. Estomaquée, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés regarda Tatsuki partir en furie et Orihime courir jusqu'à elle, et arriver, après avoir manqué trois fois de se vautrer au sol.

« Dis Yamada-san, que dirais-tu de venir dormir chez moi? Commença-t-elle. Je.. Je sais que c'est assez précipité, qu'on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin, continua-t-elle, un peu gênée, mais j'ai proposé la même chose à Rukia et Tatsuki, et Rangiku habite chez moi. Alors... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir toi aussi, une soirée entre filles, c'est l'occasion idéale pour toi de t'intégrer un peu plus, et d'apprendre à nous connaître...

\- Appelle-moi Anasaki, bon sang ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Inoue. Je viendrai, dans ce cas. Où habites-tu?

\- J'habite rue ***, la quatrième maison sur la droite! Alors, appelle-moi Orihime ! »

\- D'accord, c'est super ! On se voit toute à l'heure, alors ?

\- Oui, je t'attendrais !

Alors, Orihime lui adressa un sourire, et continua sa route. Anasaki resta là, immobile, ses yeux rivés sur la rouquine qui évoluait dans la cour du lycée.

 _« Je l'ai trouvée... Enfin... »_

Le soir même, Rukia et Anasaki se présentèrent devant la maison en question et furent accueillies par Orihime, Rangiku et Tatsuki qui était déjà arrivée. Lorsqu'elle entra, Anasaki pu constater avec trouble que, hormis Rangiku qui venait de temps en temps, Orihime semblait être seule. Elle mit ça dans un côté de sa tête.

Les deux rousses avaient préparé des plats à leur manière, mais les trois invitées, qui trouvaient ces mélanges un peu dangereux préférèrent un simple bol de riz. La soirée commença. Très vite, les quatre amies mirent Anasaki à l'aise, elles se parlaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. La maison d'Orihime était assez petite, mais elles avaient largement la place. Les cinq filles s'entendaient très bien; elles dansèrent, chantèrent, jusqu'au moment où une discussion un peu plus sérieuse démarra:

« Orihime, vis-tu seule? questionna Anasaki, qui ne pensait pas toucher un point sensible.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mon frère, qui m'a élevé, est mort il y a quelques temps. Depuis, je suis seule.»

Anasaki, étonnée, regarda attentivement la jeune lycéenne.

« Et toi? Tu as de la famille à Karakura? Demanda à son tour Tatsuki, qui voulait épargner à sa meilleure amie de s'attarder sur ce genre de souvenirs.

\- Non, affirma la jeune femme. Je vis également seule, ma mère et ma sœur sont portées disparues et mon père est mort quand j'étais bébé. J'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère, qui est morte elle aussi.»

Le choc fut rude. Tatsuki se mordit la lèvre. Et merde. Entendant que celle-ci était dans une situation similaire à celle d'Orihime, les quatre jeunes filles furent assez émues, surtout cette-dernière, qui se sentait d'une façon ou d'une autre liée étroitement avec cette personne. Mais, comme elle, elles virent également qu'elle avait à peu près réussit à surmonter ce traumatisme, heureusement. Rukia, gênée, changea brutalement de sujet et demanda, intéressée:

« Alors, passons aux choses intéressantes. C'est quoi ton style de garçon? T'as déjà repéré quelqu'un?

\- Euh... A-Ano..., bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop... A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais sentie intéressée par un homme. Je n'en ai jamais trop fréquenté.

\- Oh, je vois, s'écria Rangiku. Tu préfères les femmes?

\- Hein? Quoi? Non! S'insurgea-t-elle. Bien sur que non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je-... C'est juste que.. Je n'ai jamais songé à me mettre en couple.»

Après cette petite parenthèse, la soirée suivit son cours, Anasaki se rapprochait considérablement des cinq amies, et particulièrement d'Orihime. Elles avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années, Anasaki était épanouie. Après avoir longtemps discuté de sujets et d'autres, les cinq lycéennes allèrent se coucher, satisfaites de leur journée.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre filles se réveillèrent, heureuses. Elles avaient dormi les unes sur les autres et se réveillèrent chacune avec un membre ne leur appartenant pas sur le corps. Ayant évidemment oublié de mettre un réveil, elles se réveillèrent en pleine début d'après-midi du samedi. Le week-end se passa très bien, Anasaki prit vite l'habitude de venir chez Orihime leur rendre visite à elle et Rangiku.

Les journées s'enchaînèrent, similaires les unes les autres. Anasaki faisait désormais intégralement partie du cercle intime de chacun, du décor. Elle s'était complètement intégrée et intimement liée à chacun. De temps en temps, elle revenait passer la soirée chez Orihime, ou chez Tatsuki, Rukia habitant chez Ichigo, et Rangiku, chez Orihime. Elle explorait un nouveau côté d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle pouvait faire rire les gens, qu'elle pouvait être aimé en retour, elle reprenait confiance en elle et apprenait à faire confiance aux autres. La jeune fille s'était liée d'amitié avec la plupart des gens du groupe et plus particulièrement avec Renji et Ichigo qu'elle aimait beaucoup embêter. Ishida aimait débattre avec elle, Rangiku lui apprenait à séduire les hommes, ainsi qu'à Rukia et Orihime, Tatsuki, qui était surprise de son si haut niveau, s'entraînait avec elle aux arts-martiaux, elle parlait aussi avec Chad, mais celle avec qui elle passait le plus de temps, c'était Orihime. Les deux jeunes filles se comprenaient, sans même parler, elles se confiaient l'une à l'autre, se conseillaient et s'aidaient. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles étaient devenues si proches en si peu de temps que cela étonnait tout le monde. Anasaki, qui aurait pu compter sur les doigts de ses mains le nombre de fois où elle avait sourit par le passé, riait aux éclats avec Orihime et ses nouveaux amis. C'était inexplicable, aucune des deux ne savaient exprimer la raison de leur proximité, mais la relation était bien là. C'était comme si elles s'étaient toujours cherché, comme si elles se retrouvaient enfin.

A la fin de la semaine, Rukia, proposa donc évidemment à Anasaki de venir en vacances avec eux, étant donné qu'elle avait payé le billet de Tatsuki qui ne pouvait venir. La jeune femme aux yeux verts, agréablement surprise, accepta d'emblée, ravissant tout le groupe qui s'était attaché à elle. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience les vacances, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour-j, le jour de partir en vacances. La journée se passa sans encombres, comme les précédentes. A la fin des cours, Orihime se hâta de rentrer chez elle, car elle n'avait pas finit sa valise. Rangiku lui annonça, qu'encore une fois, elle allait faire les magasins pour cette occasion spéciale, omettant le fait qu'elle voulait tout particulièrement lui refaire sa garde-robe. Lorsqu'elle revînt, elle présenta ses articles à Orihime. Évidemment, elle avait prit des tonnes d'habits pour son amie.

« Je t'ai pris ces deux maillots de bain, ces robes, et ça aussi, et ça! Et ça! Et ça! Et puis celui-ci aussi! Ah, et ça, là-bas!

\- Rangiku..., chuchota Orihime. C'est super gentil! Mais... Je n'ai pas l'argent pour te rembourser, et toutes ces choses t'iraient sûrement mieux...

\- Écoute, Orihime, commença la blonde vénitienne en devenant sérieuse. Tu dois apprendre à te mettre en avant. C'est comme ça, quand on a un petit ami. Il faut se faire belle et séduisante, surtout quand on va passer des journées entières avec. Tu n'as pas le choix, et puis ne sois pas si modeste, ton corps est plus que parfait pour ces tenues! »

Les deux rousses finirent leurs valises, emportant évidemment tout et n'importe quoi. Avant de partir, Rangiku informa son Capitaine de la situation et lui demanda d'envoyer un nouveau shinigami pour s'occuper de Karakura. Elles se rendirent ensuite à pied devant chez les Kurosaki, où Tatsuki les attendait pour leur souhaiter bonnes vacances, avant de rentrer chez elle. C'était le point de rendez-vous, elles arrivèrent en dernières. Rukia passa un coup de téléphone et, peu de temps après, une grande voiture, ou plutôt un grand minibus noir les accueillit. Surpris par l'organisation de la shinigami, il y eut un grand silence que Rukia s'empressa de briser en leur ordonnant de se dépêcher. Ils y déposèrent donc leurs valises puis montèrent. Personne ne manquait à l'appel : Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Anasaki, Rangiku, Chad et Ishida. Avant de partir, Rukia donna son billet d'avion à chacun de ses amis, puis ils se mirent en route pour l'aéroport le plus proche.

Environ deux heures après, après avoir enregistré leurs bagages, ils embarquèrent dans l'avion pour Cebu, une île des Philippines. Le voyage dura une bonne partie de la nuit: Orihime, Anasaki, Rangiku et Rukia dans le même rang, dormaient les unes sur les autres. Sur les côtés, Renji, Ishida et Ichigo dormaient aussi. Le seul qui ne dormait pas, c'était Chad, qui admirait le paysage par le hublot, silencieux et calme. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la vue était d'une grande beauté : l'avion survolait des villes éclairées de milliers de lumière, semblable à un ciel étoilé. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'avion se mit à planer au dessus de la mer et, n'ayant plus rien à admirer, Chad s'endormit aussitôt.

Une fois l'avion atterri, ils descendirent et reçurent directement une gifle de chaleur, le contraste entre ici et Karakura étant assommant. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, puis, guidée par une Rukia purement excitée, ils durent remonter dans un tout petit avion à hélices, peu rassurant, pour atteindre l'île privée en question où ils allaient passer leurs deux semaines de vacances. Le voyage fut beaucoup plus court, mais beaucoup plus agité. Malgré la nuit, on pouvait distinguer que l'île sur laquelle ils allaient se poser était recouverte d'une grande et majestueuse forêt tropicale, ainsi que de collines. L'île était vraiment grande, mais la partie habitable ne constituait même pas 20 % du terrain. Une grande villa se dessinait sur la côte, près de la plage. Rukia, plus fière que jamais, les conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse résidence qu'elle avait réservée. La maison était gigantesque; de dehors, on pouvait voir grâce aux différentes lumières qu'elle était décorée de toutes sortes de plantes tropicales.

La fille Kuchiki ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant, surtout pour des gens tels qu'Orihime ou Chad qui vivaient simplement. Ils débarquèrent dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs, et au sol en parquet, le salon. La pièce, moderne, les changeait des habitations traditionnelles de Karakura ou de la Soul Society : canapé gigantesque en cuir, écran plasma, fauteuils à volonté, table de verre, décorations, tableaux, etc. La pièce était d'une grande beauté.

Rukia s'avança et trouva sur la table un mot de Byakuya Kuchiki, son grand-frère bien-aimé, dont elle fit l'éloge pendant cinq longues minutes.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, Nii-sama » fit-elle, émue.

Puis elle expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de cuisine car la nourriture était apportée par un service compris dans le loyer de la maison. Au bout de la pièce se trouvaient une salle de sport, des toilettes, deux chambres et un placard, placard aussi grand que l'intégralité de la maison d'Orihime. Rukia continua la visite et monta les grands escaliers de marbre blanc qui menaient au deuxième étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand corridor qui présentait cinq suites très spacieuses normalement faites pour deux mais qui pouvaient accueillir au moins dix personnes. Les filles, qui voulaient être réunies, posèrent toutes leurs affaires dans l'une d'entre elles et y mirent un deuxième lit deux places, tandis que les garçons se séparèrent en groupes de deux dans deux autres chambres. Chaque chambre était reliée à un balcon, à des toilettes et à une grande salle de bain munie d'une douche, d'une baignoire, ainsi qu'un jacuzzi. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une salle de hammam, saunât ainsi qu'une énième pièce occupée par un billard et d'autres sortes de jeux. Dehors, il y avait une immense terrasse dotée d'une magnifique piscine, qu'ils préférèrent visiter demain. Ils étaient tous aux anges, remerciant infiniment Rukia d'avoir trouvé une perle pareille. Après avoir disposé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, tout le monde partit se coucher: la journée avait été longue, et ils voulaient pouvoir profiter du lendemain.

Ichigo se réveilla, assez tôt le matin. Renji dormait encore, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, ou du moins, dans sa chambre. Il s'étira, se leva sans faire de bruit, puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Il fit sa toilette du matin, ne se mit qu'un short puis sortit sur le balcon. Bien qu'il ne soit que très tôt dans la matinée, la chaleur était déjà au rendez-vous. Ichigo admirait cette vue époustouflante que donnait la vue de sa fenêtre, ses yeux parcouraient la mer turquoise, et le sable blanc de la plage, puis il remarqua une tâche rousse sur ce joli paysage. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut alors Orihime. La jeune fille était immobile, debout, sa courte robe blanche flottant dans le vent. Croyant rêver, étant donnée la perfection du tableau, Ichigo se frotta les yeux deux fois, avant d'accepter le fait que sa jolie rousse était tout simplement divinement belle et accordée au paysage.

Alors, il sauta du balcon et se mit à marcher vers la jeune fille. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement son torse nu, il aimait la sensation que lui procurait le sable sous ses pieds, la brise marine qui caressait son visage, son corps. Il s'approcha d'Orihime, sans faire le moindre bruit, et remarqua que la jeune fille arborait un petit sourire heureux, fixant la mer. Elle était si belle, putain. Tout en restant silencieux, il se rapprocha, enlaça la taille de la jeune fille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cette dernière paniqua un peu lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son bien-aimé glisser sur son ventre, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit celui-ci lui susurrer doucement "Ohayo, In- Orihime.", elle se détendit et murmura à son tour "Ohayo, Ku- Ichigo." Ils rigolèrent un peu, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment de pur paradis.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était si agréable. Alors qu'ils échangeaient sur la beauté du paysage, Orihime se rendit compte qu'Ichigo était vraiment très collé à elle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, après tout. Elle ne put se retenir, et rougit aussitôt. Le shinigami remplaçant remarqua ce changement et retira ses bras, à la plus grande déception de son amie. Il la contourna, se pencha pour mieux voir son visage et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais lorsqu'il s'exécuta, la jeune fille le regarda, et lorsqu'elle vit ses muscles saillants briller au soleil, elle ouvrit la bouche, comme absorbée. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tête avec laquelle elle le regardait, elle se détourna vivement et sourit, gênée.

Le concerné, qui avait vu les yeux d'Orihime se poser sur son torse devina la cause de sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu. Elle était si mignonne. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à frôler son corps, passa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira contre lui. Elle le regarda timidement, puis voyant qu'il lui souriait, elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Alors, poussée par une envie qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer, la courageuse Inoue attrapa la visage d'Ichigo avec fougue. La seconde d'après, leurs lèvres s'unissaient pour un langoureux baiser qui fit considérablement monter la température. Ils étaient au paradis. Quand ils entendirent une voix les appeler, gâchant ce moment, ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer, en chœur, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire rire. Rukia, qui sans le savoir, leur avait évité de perdre le contrôle, leur faisait signe de venir, en criant que le petit déjeuner avait été apporté et que si ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il n'y aurait plus rien pour eux.

A cette annonce, l'esprit d'Inoue ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : manger. Alors ça ! Il était hors de question qu'elle ne goûte pas aux délices de cette petite île ! D'un pas plus déterminé que jamais, elle laissa Ichigo en plan et s'avança dans le sable chaud. Le jeune Kurosaki, à la fois amusé et exaspéré par sa réaction, la fixait, immobile. Mais quand soudain, il réalisa que la petite robe blanche légère de la rouquine était un tantinet transparente au soleil, il déglutit. Ses fines et fermes jambes qui se doraient au soleil, ses magnifiques hanches qui le narguaient clairement, son bassin qui roulait à chaque pas... Il se gifla mentalement. Putain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le salon, tous leurs amis étaient attablés autour d'une grande table, leurs yeux portés sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Rukia s'assit et s'exclama "C'est bon, on peut commencer!" Orihime s'installa à sa place, impressionnée par la grande quantité de nourriture disposée sur la table, de la bave coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres : des tas de fruits tropicaux, des yaourt maisons, des crèmes et confitures appétissantes, des pains de différentes formes, des gâteaux et toutes sortes de mets. Ichigo s'exclama "Wow! Rukia, c'est toi qui a commandé tout ça?" La concernée, toujours aussi fière, hocha la tête en croisant ses bras sur son buste, satisfaite. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Le petit déjeuner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde mangea de tout, sauf Ishida, qui avait du mal avec la nourriture exotique. Après avoir fini de manger, Anasaki poussa sa chaise et affirma sortir prendre l'air.

La jeune fille marchait sur la plage, cheveux dans le vent. Après s'être suffisamment éloignée de la villa, elle arrêta sa marche et examina les alentours. Personne en vue. Alors la jeune fille sortit une lame de son pantalon et s'entailla le poignet, sans un gémissement. Le sang coulait abondamment, tachant instantanément le sable. Ensuite, elle saisit avec force son poignet avec son autre main et se mit à chuchoter dans une langue des plus étranges. Ses cheveux étaient comme soulevés par une force invisible, le vert de ses yeux s'intensifiait fortement. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis, d'un coup, elle plia les jambes et frappa avec force le sol. Des vagues se formèrent dans le sable qui se souleva, la terre trembla, puis tout s'arrêta. Ses cheveux retombèrent sèchement, ses yeux redevinrent normaux, sa main cicatrisa, le sang s'évapora, le vent s'arrêta, le sable retomba. Elle leva ses yeux au ciel : son sort avait fait effet.

 _" Attends-moi, Ayumi..."_

« Seigneur, on l'a enfin trouvée, tout est prêt.

\- Bien. Ami, Yui, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Ramenez-les moi. Toutes les deux. »

Les deux femmes concernées retirèrent d'un geste synchrone leur dague enfoncée respectivement dans deux crânes différents et répondirent, tout sourire: "Avec plaisir, Seigneur."


	4. Un pouvoir terrifiant

_Chapitre 4_

 **"A l'attaque!"**

La jeune fille ayant proféré ce cri avec détermination se mit à courir, suivie de ses camarades. Les quatre filles surgies de nulle part envahirent le terrain ennemi en une fraction de seconde et s'y imposèrent instantanément. Les hostilités démarrèrent violemment, la bataille était sans pitié. Pendant que trois d'entre elles combattaient leurs adversaires avec hargne, la dernière se jeta sur l'objet convoité comme prévu, l'attrapa puis prit la fuite en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Aussitôt, un homme, ayant réussi à se débarrasser momentanément de son assaillante, se lança à sa poursuite. Elle y mettait toute sa force mais il courait beaucoup trop vite et lorsque celle-ci se rendit compte qu'on la suivait et qu'elle se retourna, il était déjà trop tard. D'un bond, son traqueur se propulsa en l'air et sauta sur elle.

En poussant un petit cri, elle tomba sous le poids de celui qui la traquait et fut plaquée et maintenue au sol, sur le dos. Elle collait l'objet volé contre sa poitrine proéminente comme si sa vie en dépendait, et fit bien comprendre au garçon qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas si facilement. Ce dernier ne porta pourtant pas attention à la volonté de la jeune femme, et pour la bloquer d'avantage, se colla complètement à elle, sans toutefois y mettre son poids. Sentant le torse musclé du jeune homme contre son propre corps, la fugitive se mit à rougir et se débattit de plus belle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Ah non, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir!

Alors, il se rapprocha considérablement de son visage, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, sa peau et susurra mielleusement : "Je t'ai a-ttra-pée. Rends-toi." La jeune femme se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'était pas assez forte face aux muscles adverses. Mais, alors qu'elle croyait sa situation désespérée, l'une de ses amies, la plus petite, sauta sur le dos de son agresseur et le saisit au cou. Privé de tout mouvement, le concerné se rua du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans résultats. Elle était tenace, la garce! Puis elle lui cria : "Cours! Dépêche-toi!". La concernée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et continua sa course non sans peine, plaquant l'objet contre elle. Mais, évidemment, comme elle était trop occupée à regarder si on ne la suivait pas de nouveau, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois, elle ne vit pas arriver cet homme grand et costaud qui lui barrait le chemin et alla violemment se cogner contre son torse de pierre, laissant tomber l'objet volé. Elle tomba alors sur ses fesses:

« Aie aie aie aie aie aie! Qu'est-ce que c'est que- Sado-kun!

\- Désolée, Inoue. Je pensais que tu allais me voir. »

Il ramassa le ballon de volley, releva la rousse assise sur le sable avec attention; et ficha ses yeux sur une petite brune et un roux qui arrivaient.

« Rukia, t'as vraiment failli m'étrangler ! S'écria celui qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de ladite Inoue.

\- Il fallait bien que j'intervienne. Je tiens à te dire que ce que tu as fais là, c'est un acte très sensuel, Ichigo ! C'est de la triche ! »

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de s'insurger, car quelqu'un parla à sa place :

« Quelle idée aussi, d'essayer de nous voler notre ballon, ajouta un brun, en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Notre plan n'aurait pas dû foirer, s'écria une autre fille aux cheveux dorés. Rangiku, dis-leur comment Ishida et Renji ont été fourbes avec nous.»

La fameuse Rangiku confirma : "Oui! Renji a eut l'idée de fourrer de petits crabes dans nos fringues! C'était vraiment pas cool, bande d'imbéciles."

A ces mots, un deuxième homme aux cheveux rouges qui venait d'arriver éclata de rire, entraînant un fou-rire (presque) collectif. Alors, Anasaki et Rangiku échangèrent un regard complice et tout à coup, les deux blondes vénitiennes se jetèrent sur Ishida et Renji et les firent basculer sur le sable.

Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, elles se mirent à califourchon sur eux et leur enfoncèrent du sable dans la bouche.

« On vous avait dit qu'on vous ferait bouffer du sable » Ricana la plus grande.

Puis, lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles se levèrent et s'écartèrent, bien conscientes qu'il y aurait des représailles.

« Vous allez voir, bande de... » S'écria Renji qui avait du mal à tout recracher.

Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, ce furent Chad et Ichigo qui les attrapèrent et les jetèrent sur leurs épaules avec une facilité déconcertante. Inquiètes, Orihime et Rukia eurent un mouvement de recul. Allaient-ils s'en prendre à elles aussi ? Elles eurent leur réponse lorsqu'elles virent Ishida et Renji se relever, du sable partout sur le visage, affichant une expression effrayante.

Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre mais leur acharnement eut raison d'elles. Quelques secondes après, les quatre garçons sautèrent dans l'eau, et y lâchèrent les quatre filles habillées, qui criaient et s'ébrouaient. Vengeance réussie. Alors, la partie continua dans l'eau: les filles cherchaient à couler ceux du sexe opposé, qui, eux, les éclaboussaient, etc... Ils s'amusaient vraiment.

A un moment, la jolie Orihime eut une impulsion d'enfant. S'imaginant monter un cheval, elle sauta sur le dos de son amie, une autre rousse aux courbes toutes aussi généreuses qui ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard. Celle-ci, une idée derrière la tête, se dirigea droit vers Ichigo, qui s'appliquait non sans peine à refaire les ficelles du haut de Rukia, défaites par Renji. Une fois son travail fini, la petite brune repartit à la charge contre le tatoué, et Ichigo resta seul. Alors, les deux rousses, ou plutôt celle qui servait de monture, en profita. Lorsqu'elle fut à bonne distance, Rangiku feignit une perte d'équilibre, faisant tomber son fardeau sur la cible de l'attaque, puis elle retourna incognito auprès des autres.

Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau, les deux roux tentèrent de comprendre le comment du pourquoi de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se posèrent quelques questions inutiles du style : "Comment ça se fait que tu sois tombée sur moi?" , "Comment ça se fait que je sois tombée sur toi?", jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se rende enfin compte qu'il portait la jeune fille dans ses bras, telle une princesse, son corps de sirène hors de l'eau. Celle-ci continuait à établir sa théorie sur ces petits poissons bleus ailés qui l'auraient sûrement attrapé les pieds, la faisant tomber sur Ichigo, tandis que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Comme tout homme, ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur la poitrine très avantageuse de la jeune fille qui avait bronzé assez rapidement, mise en valeur par un maillot rose pâle que Rangiku avait spécialement choisi pour l'occasion. Évidemment, la Vice-Capitaine ne lui avait pas acheté un simple bikini rose des plus banals, non. En effet, le haut du maillot, en forme de triangle, comportait de fines franges qui tombaient délicatement sur son ventre et la culotte, elle, était reliée sur les deux côtés de ses hanches par trois fines bandes de tissus. Le shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, et qu'elle possédait de véritables atouts. Alors, il l'interrompit dans ses théories farfelues, la souleva et la reposa dans l'eau, pour ensuite mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ficha ses yeux marrons dans les siens, l'attira contre elle, sans un mot, et l'embrassa fougueusement, sous les regards satisfaits de Rangiku, qui souriait un peu plus loin.

Quand ils eurent finis leur baignade, Renji proposa à ses compagnons d'aller faire un tour à la salle de sport. Les filles, quant à elles, optèrent pour une excursion dans cette forêt tropicale qui les attirait tant. Ces dernières, qui avaient du retirer leurs habits trempés, se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de cette forêt qui ressemblait énormément à une jungle. Avant d'entrer dedans, Anasaki s'arrêta et considéra l'immense bois qui se dressait devant elles. Un frisson la parcourut et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle prévint ses amies : "J'ai un sentiment plutôt étrange... Vous êtes sûres de vouloir y aller?" Orihime, enchantée de partir à l'aventure répliqua d'un ton déterminé : "Oui, sûre et certaine! Nous sommes des aventurières, après tout!» Rukia et Rangiku hochèrent la tête, en accord avec la jeune fille, puis elles pénétrèrent toutes dans cette forêt.

Malgré la masse imposante des arbres et leur hauteur, le soleil passait, illuminant l'intérieur de cette grande forêt par de petits trous. Celle-ci était remplie d'obstacles obligeant nos quatre amies à sauter, à ramper et à escalader. Bref, un vrai parcours du combattant. Et pourtant, elles y mettaient enthousiasme et volonté. Les racines des arbres sortaient du sol, s'entremêlant, se chevauchant, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, Rangiku soupira : "Franchement.. On aurait du prévoir des tenues plus adaptées! Bon sang. J'ai l'impression que mon maillot de bain va craquer." Rukia rétorqua, amusée : "Comporte toi comme une vraie exploratrice, voyons! Et puis, même si ça craque, on est entre nous".

Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant un bout de temps, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour reprendre leur souffle. Lorsqu'un petit chemin commença à se dessiner, les filles firent une pause. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de où elles allaient, de où elles étaient, de combien de temps elles allaient continuer et surtout, de comment elles comptaient revenir. Elles s'assirent toutes contre un arbre différent et soupirèrent, un peu essoufflées. Anasaki regarda l'état de ses pieds : ils étaient abîmés et sales, rouges et esquintés, mais au bout du compte, elle s'était bien amusée et avait vu de très belles choses.

Orihime profita de cette pause pour se jeter dans une contemplation méticuleuse de la forêt, c'était vraiment dépaysant : les grands arbres qui s'étendaient au-dessus d'elles semblaient sans fin, les petits cours d'eau qui regorgeaient de poissons, les lianes qui tombaient du ciel jusqu'au sol, les oiseaux multicolores qui butinaient les fleurs, toutes aussi colorées. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir dans cette forêt, tant de choses à découvrir dans ce monde. Rukia, Rangiku et Anasaki aussi étaient en admiration, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais pénétré dans de tels lieux.

Orihime rejeta sa tête en arrière et garda ses yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle se sentait si petite, au pied de ces titanesques êtres vivants. Elle tendit la main en l'air comme pour tenter d'attraper l'insaisissable. Un sourire béat illumina son visage quand elle remarqua un objet voler à une vitesse incroyable et venir se planter dans un tronc, juste à côté.

Innocemment, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » en le désignant du doigt.

Curieuses, ses trois amies regardèrent dans sa direction et considérèrent la petite boule noire accrochée à l'écorce. Mais soudainement, Anasaki se leva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

« TOUTES A TERRE ! » Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Rukia qui était la plus proche.

Rangiku et Orihime obtempérèrent, affolées. Et soudain, l'objet explosa, entraînant une déflagration incroyable. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune Inoue remarqua bien que le fait de s'être baissée ne suffirait pas. Alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pur réflexe, elle incanta silencieusement son Bouclier des Trois Cieux qui vint les couvrir toutes les quatre.

Lorsque l'explosion prit fin et que la poussière s'effaça, elles se relevèrent avec précaution, sur leurs gardes. Anasaki ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant ce grand truc orange qui les avait protégées et se retourna avec surprise vers Orihime. Rukia déglutit en voyant que tous les arbres avaient été balayés, excepté là où le bouclier de son amie avait agi. Rangiku examina les alentours. Elle ne sentait aucun reiatsu, pas la moindre énergie spirituelle.

"Qui est là?" Cria-t-elle.

Elles étaient toutes sur la défensive. Les yeux d'Anasaki s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et le vert de ceux-ci s'intensifia, ce que personne ne manqua de remarquer. Tout son corps se crispa, ses muscles se contractèrent et elle plia les jambes, prête à bondir en cas de besoin. Rukia plissa les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était une attitude de guerrière aguerrie. Anasaki commença à lever sa main droite, les sourcils froncés. Presque instantanément, d'énormes nuages aussi noirs que les cheveux de Rukia se formèrent dans le ciel, dissimulant le soleil. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait fini son geste, elle se retrouva ligotée par de larges cordes de fer, et les nuages s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Orihime cria le prénom de son amie et se retourna vers le lieu d'où venait l'attaque. Son bouclier réagit instantanément et vint se placer devant elles. On entendit un rire, puis deux. Des ricanements malsains, effrayants, aux tendances sadiques. Deux filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau sortirent magistralement des buissons. Elles étaient toutes deux dotés d'yeux d'un jaune inquiétant et les cheveux d'un intense noir corbeau. La première avait les cheveux très courts, qui encadraient à peine son visage grossier. Elle portait une robe noire décolleté également très courte, au ras des fesses, et moulante (si on pouvait encore qualifier cela de moulant) ainsi qu'une large ceinture remplie de lames, de dagues et de couteaux. La deuxième, aux cheveux beaucoup plus longs, portait un short noir tout aussi petit qui ressemblait presque à un tanga, un débardeur noir collant qui la compressait et une ceinture similaire à la première. Elles portaient toutes les deux des cuissardes noires à lacets qui s'arrêtaient mi-cuisses et arboraient chacune un large sourire pervers à glacer le sang. Rangiku ne put s'empêcher de souligner la vulgarité de ces deux filles étranges qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Les deux sœurs s'avancèrent, confiantes, méprisantes, et l'une d'elle s'esclaffa : "Et beh Anasaki, tu croyais tout d'même pas qu'on allait pas t'retrouver, toi et ton corps idéal, hein?" Rukia, malgré le sérieux de la situation, dut lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire. La façon qu'elle avait de parler tout en se cambrant et en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains était, comment dire... Plutôt singulière. L'autre prit une mine triste et continua : "Notre Seigneur était très fâché de voir qu'sa jolie Anasaki, au visage si parfait, s'était offert un p'tain d'voyage pour l'monde des Humains, sans lui." Elles rigolèrent en cœur. Orihime, choquée et ahurie, s'adressa à Anasaki :

« Tu connais ces filles?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, fuyez, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Ce sont des- »

Mais à ce moment, l'une des larges cordes qui la maintenaient immobile se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler à nouveau. La brune aux cheveux courts la coupa : "Attends un peu, Ana'. 'Leur dis pas tout d'suite qui on est, ce s'rait pas marrant sinon. Elles l'découvriront bien assez tôt..." Elle se lécha les lèvres dans un geste des plus ridicules qui soient, resserra d'un geste de la main les cordes qui entouraient Anasaki, puis continua : "Tu vas r'gretter d'être v'nue au monde, chérie. T'sais, tout aurait été tellement plus facile pour nous, si t'avais pas été là.. On aurait pu profiter pleinement de not' joli seigneur, mais évidemment, il t'préfère toi."

Sa sœur s'approcha sensiblement du visage de la fille, lui caressa la joue, les lèvres et demanda : "Ana', que dirais-tu d'rentrer sagement avec nous, comme le souhaite not' Seigneur? Si t'veux mon avis, j'te conseille d'pas résister, car si on devait commencer à t'frapper, j'crois bien qu'on pourrait pu' s'arrêter..."

Rukia lâcha un gloussement, qui, heureusement, passa inaperçu. L'élocution de ces deux étranges femmes était tout aussi ridicules que leur style vestimentaire. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, attachée, fit non de la tête et chercha à retirer ses liens, sans succès. Alors, la brune aux cheveux longs disparut pour réapparaître derrière Rukia qui ne rigola pas cette fois-ci, et la gifla avec puissance : celle-ci se retrouva projetée contre un arbre, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

Aussitôt, Rangiku utilisa son shunpô et chercha à lancer un kidô sur l'attaquante mais la deuxième lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, et elle fut violemment expulsée à son tour. L'une d'elles commenta : "Bah dis donc, elles sont carrément jolies tes potes...»

Elle évalua le nombre de personne les entourant et posta ses bras sur ses hanches. Un air mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lâcha comme une sentence : « Elles m'énervent.»

Puis, sa sœur jumelle s'avança lentement vers Orihime et lui susurra : "Il n'reste que toi, joli cœur." Anasaki se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans le moindre effet. Son visage se décomposait petit à petit, la peur l'envahissait et cela se sentait. Même elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses cordes qui drainaient son énergie, elle avait été piégée comme une débutante.

La jeune Inoue n'avait nul part où fuir. Elle chercha à reculer, mais la peur avait paralysé ses membres. La présence étouffante de cette brune au-dessus d'elle lui glaçait le sang, son cœur s'affolait, elle était effrayée comme un agneau. Encore une fois, elle était la victime, la faible, le boulet incapable de se battre. Encore une fois, elle ne servait à rien. Mais Inoue fut vite sortie de ses pensées, quand l'ennemie lui saisit brutalement les cheveux et leva sa tête au niveau de son visage.

«Regardez moi c'putain d'nez fin, ces yeux gris et cette bouche pulpeuse. Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante, bordel. »

A ces mots, elle lui fracassa sans prévenir la tête contre le sol. Le crâne d'Orihime fit la violente rencontre avec la terre, si dure qu'elle crut se déchirer en deux. La douleur envahit la rousse qui n'avait rien vu venir. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas au bout de ses peines. La brune s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa un doigt sur sa bouche. Avec un inquiétant sourire, elle glissa ses ongles le long de son menton, caressa son cou, tapota sa poitrine. La rouquine haletait de peur, cette femme l'effrayait encore plus que le Hollow Intérieur qui hantait Ichigo Kurosaki. (Quoi que...) Elle semblait plus... Malsaine. Plus perverse. Plus sadique. Et la crainte d'Orihime se confirma lorsque son assaillante lui attrapa violemment le sein droit et le compressa, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

«Ouais, c'est ça, s'écria-t-elle. Cris encore plus, ma rouquine ! Cris, ça m'excite!»

Et elle continua sur sa lancée, s'appropriant la poitrine de la vierge qu'était Orihime. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la victime, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas donner satisfaction à son agresseuse. Elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, étouffant les cris qui naissaient dans sa gorge.

«Oh, ma rouquine, continua l'effrayante brune. Tu ne sais pas comme je vais te faire mal.»

Alors, elle se releva et donna un violent coup de talon dans l'abdomen de sa victime qu'elle écrasa ensuite. A chaque coup, le sourire horrifiant de ce singulier personnage s'étalait sur son visage, la rendant encore plus effrayante et affreuse qu'elle n'était déjà. Orihime crachait des tonnes de sang, mais la brune continuait à la battre de coup de pied dans le ventre, la tête et toutes autres parties du corps. Elle avait mal, mais ne criait pas.

Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'elle ne gémissait même pas, la brune cracha : "Salope... J't'ai dis de crier! Alors, cris! C'pas parce que t'as un corps magnifique que t'dois m'prendre de haut! T'veux crever, c'est ça?"

Il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans ses propos, mais personne ne prit le risque de le lui faire remarquer. Anasaki avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait rien faire, tout comme Rangiku, étalée au sol. Si cela continuait, son amie allait sûrement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, après être passée par toutes sortes de tortures, tortures qui prendraient sûrement des tournures plus ou moins sexuelles.

Et ce n'était pas fini. Le monstre qu'était la brune attrapa le poignet d'Orihime et bloqua son épaule grâce à son pied. Ainsi, elle se mit à tirer avec plaisir, dans le but d'arracher le bras de la rouquine. Et celle-ci ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur qui sorti instinctivement du fond de sa gorge. Elle sentait clairement ses ligaments se détacher, ses os se séparer, sa peau se déchirer petit à petit. Mais heureusement -ou malheureusement-, celle-ci s'arrêta, visiblement décidée à la faire souffrir doucement. A cet instant, la deuxième brune se rapprocha et se pencha à son tour vers le visage de leur victime commune. Inoue était allongée sur le sol, le bras tordu, le torse roué de coups, le visage en sang.

«T'es vraiment sexy comme ça, commença-t-elle. Mais ton maillot gâche tout, franchement. Et si je te l'enlevais ?"

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle approcha sa main de la poitrine d'Orihime, en se léchant les lèvres.

Mais à ce moment, on entendit : " Technique de destruction : foudre blanche!" Un éclair bleu survint alors mais la femme l'évita in extremis. Orihime se mit à bénir le kido de Rukia, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas fait effet, car le sourire qui illuminait le visage de ses deux ennemies restait le même.

Si seulement les deux shinigamis avaient leur sabre... Mais, évidemment, alors que la petite Kuchiki se concentrait sur l'une d'entre elles, elle baissa sa garde. Elle ne vit pas la deuxième arriver, et fut transpercée d'une dague, à l'épaule. Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba à genoux, impuissante. Envahie par la douleur, elle dut saisir son courage à deux mains pour retirer la lame qui était encore plantée dans sa chair, entraînant une immense perte de sang. Les filles étaient toutes à terre.

Orihime était encore consciente, mais la peur et la douleur l'empêchaient d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, sa tête saignait abondement, son corps ne répondait plus à aucun de ses ordres. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, elle regardait Anasaki, la seule qui était dans son champ de vision, ligotée et les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait lire toute la désolation dans les prunelles de son amie qui semblait s'excuser silencieusement.

Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là, en quelques minutes seulement ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu passer si facilement d'une simple balade à un massacre sans nom ? Qui étaient ces filles, que leur voulaient-elles ? Qu'avaient-elles fait pour mériter tout cela ? Comment allaient-elles s'en sortir, cette fois-ci ? Les questions se chevauchaient dans l'esprit de la rouquine, qui n'avait plus que cela pour elle, son esprit. Et alors que la situation était si désespérée, elle se mit secrètement à espérer qu'Ichigo et les autres ne fassent pas leur apparition. Car elle le savait, au fond d'elle, dans leurs états actuels, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capables de remporter ce combat. La bataille était perdue d'avance.

La brune aux cheveux longs demanda encore, s'adressant à Anasaki :

«Si tu viens pas avec nous, on t'torture, et ces Humaines avec, c'est simple, non ?

\- Attends, coupa l'autre, soudain sceptique. C'est la rouquine que l'Seigneur nous a dit de ramener, en même temps, non ?

\- Et merde, s'écria sa sœur. J'avais complètement oublié ! T'as raison, il av-»

Mais, à cet instant, la corde qui empêchait Anasaki de parler se retira et celle-ci cracha au visage de l'une des deux sœurs. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, plus personne ne bougeait, conscient des représailles de cet acte démesurément ridicule. La brune, humiliée, s'approcha d'Anasaki, menaçante. D'une voix claire et grondante, elle lui ordonna de lécher son crachas, mais évidemment, aucune réponse ne sortit, si ce n'est une insulte bien placée qui semblait vraiment venir du cœur. Alors, la brune entraîna son bras en arrière, comme pour prendre de l'élan.

Orihime tentait de crier, de bouger, mais sa voix ne répondait pas non plus. Que se passait-il? Allait-elle vraiment...? Mais, au plus grand désespoir de la rouquine, à ce moment précis, Ichigo, Chad, Renji et Ishida arrivèrent en trombe, mais trop tard : la brune aux cheveux courts transperça Anasaki de sa propre main, laissant un trou béant dans le ventre de celle-ci. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, la bouche entrouverte. Violemment, la main fut retirée de l'abdomen sans aucune précautions, laissant le sang couler, pareil à une fontaine écarlate. Anasaki tomba à terre, à plat ventre, les yeux grands ouverts. Et en à peine quelques secondes, son corps se retrouva baigné dans une mare de sang.

Orihime avait les yeux figés sur l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux écarquillés, son corps restait immobile. La douleur de ses blessures sembla disparaître, pour soudainement se concentrer sur son cœur, cœur qui se mit à battre plus lentement. Le silence se fit autour d'elle, elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, si ce n'était le corps d'Anasaki empli de sang. Tout disparut progressivement de l'esprit et de la vision de la rouquine, excepté le corps inerte de son amie qui était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Orihime ressentait une rage sans pareille, un ressentiment qui n'avait pas de nom, qui ne pouvait être exprimé. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un état pareil. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient ne provenaient pas tous de sa propre personne. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas tout comprendre, mais d'en comprendre à la fois bien plus, en son for intérieur. C'était étrange, indescriptible.

Ichigo, quant à lui, avait vu son cœur se briser à peine était-il arrivé. Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, blessées. Anasaki, au bord de la mort. La tête du shinigami remplaçant se mit à bouillir et il se précipita sans crier gare, enragé, vers leurs ennemies. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de franchir cette distance car il fut violemment rejeté par une force incroyable, comme tous les autres.

Orihime était silencieuse, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. La jeune fille s'était surprise à avoir des envies étranges... Ses yeux dans ceux d'Anasaki, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur battait maintenant à un rythme incroyablement faible, son cerveau semblait être tombé en panne. Elle ne pouvait regarder autre chose que son amie, baignée dans son propre liquide vital. Alors, Orihime retrouva l'usage de sa bouche.

Elle murmura d'une voix inaudible : "Anasaki.. Anasaki.. Anasaki.. Ana.. Ana.. Saki.. An..."

Mais alors qu'elle semblait sombrer dans un état second, Orihime ferma les yeux, poussée par un étrange instinct. Et aussitôt, elle se retrouva subitement dans le noir. Un noir total. C'était étrange, bizarre. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle, mais elle pouvait bouger, et voir son propre corps.

 _ _«Où suis-je? Suis-je en train de rêver?»__ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle demanda, hésitante : "Y a-t-il quelqu'un?"

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Elle paniqua un peu, ne sachant ni où aller, ni où elle était. Elle décida alors de rester immobile, bien consciente qu'aucune de ses actions ne lui donnerait de réponse. Mais, contre toute attente, une femme apparut alors. Elle s'avança telle un mirage, une hallucination d'esprit. Son visage était flou, sa silhouette n'était pas précisément déterminée, et un étrange halo l'illuminait. Mais Orihime n'avait pas peur d'elle. Poussée par une sorte d'intuition, elle s'avança à son tour et demanda: «Qui êtes-vous?»

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait les cheveux couleur chocolat, et les yeux d'une intense couleur qu'elle ne parvint pas à déterminer. Ils semblaient être verts. Oui, vert émeraude. Cette femme, des plus magnifiques qui soient, lui gratifia d'un triste sourire plutôt flou, et, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans ce réel cauchemardesque, lui murmura : «Orihime, excuse-moi..." Et aussi rapidement que tout s'était effacé, tout redevint ce qu'il était, et la rousse se retrouva à nouveau confrontée à la contemplation de son amie, qui perdait tout son sang.

[ Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez mettre cette vidéo en musique de fond, c'est au choix : watch?v=FS1lKA2GNF0 ]

 _Vengeance._

Et, à ce moment précis, ils furent tous témoins d'un spectacle hallucinant.

Un choc se fit ressentir dans la poitrine d'Orihime, choc qui parvint aux oreilles de tous.

Boom. Son cœur se soulevait. C'était comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, comme s'il se compressait et explosait à la fois.

Boom. Elle se mit à crier de douleur. Elle souffrait horriblement, comme jamais auparavant. C'était une douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu exprimer, une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas, résonnant dans ses entrailles, dans chaque partie de son corps, torturant son être tout entier. C'était insupportable.

Boom. Orihime perdit alors ses esprits. Elle se mit à tirer ses cheveux, se cogna la tête contre le sol du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, cherchant par tous les moyens à stopper son mal.

Boom. Le vent se leva. Les arbres bougèrent violemment. La terre se mit à trembler. La poussière se leva. Ichigo et tous ses amis regardaient la jeune fille, ahuris, effarés. Rangiku profita de ce moment pour déplacer le corps d'Anasaki le plus loin possible des deux brunes.

Boom. Et soudain, Orihime se tordit brusquement le dos, se arqua, renversant sa tête en arrière, face au ciel. Et là, elle poussa un hurlement épouvantable, qui horrifia tous ceux qui étaient présents et ébranla la forêt toute entière. Ce cri aussi aiguë que celui de Shirosaki provoqua un vent si terrible que toute la végétation aux alentours fut pulvérisée en une seconde et que la terre en-dessous des genoux de la jeune fille s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le sol.

Le hurlement de celle-ci dura un bon moment, qui parut une éternité pour Rukia, ne sachant que faire. Alors qu'elle tentait de retenir le sang qui coulait de son épaule, tout s'arrêta. Le vent, le cri, le tremblement de terre, tout. Plus rien ne bougeait, le corps immobile de la rousse s'était détendu, elle ne criait plus.

Anasaki, à moitié consciente risqua : "O-Orihime...?" Et pour réponse, la concernée redressa brutalement sa tête vers celle qui l'avait appelée, et cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, plus que choquée : l'œil gauche d'Orihime se remplissait d'un noir intense, et sa pupille grise, si belle, disparaissait de plus en plus. Ichigo, témoin de ce changement comme les autres, s'écria avec horreur : "Orihime! Non, c'est... I-Impossible! Ne me dis pas que.. Toi aussi...?" Et Ishida, qui avait comprit, lui répondit alors, comme pour se rassurer lui-même : "C'est impossible qu'elle se transforme en Hollow, Kurosaki. Tu n'as jamais souffert de tes transformations, c'est autre chose..."

Lorsqu'Orihime se releva, le vent se remit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, soulevant ses cheveux devenus plus sombres comme des serpents. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en maillot, et que son visage angélique soit toujours le même, elle était vraiment effrayante, encore plus que les deux brunes, encore plus que quiconque. Elle imposait une pression incroyable, et pourtant, le reiatsu qui émanait d'elle restait stable et peu élevé. C'était autre chose.

Ichigo appela celle qu'il aimait d'une voix fébrile: « Orihime ! Orihime ! Je t'en prie!", mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas et restait de marbre. La brune aux cheveux courts murmura alors, tétanisée : "A-Anasaki... Qu'est-ce' t'as fait ?"

Celle-ci, étendue au sol, murmura le prénom de son amie une dernière fois avant de sombrer pleinement dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Les deux sœurs, pourtant si sûres d'elles auparavant, émirent un mouvement de recul, et Orihime pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression inexplicable sur le visage.

Elle resta dans cette position étrange quelques temps, puis ses lèvres bougèrent, murmurant quelque chose d'imperceptible. Elle plongea son œil noir dans celui de la brune aux cheveux courts et soudain, elle réapparue derrière celle-ci, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'Orihime était derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Elle se posta sur le côté de la deuxième sœur, qui eut exactement la même réaction. Les deux brunes, qui s'attendaient à une attaque, ne comprenaient pas. Mais que faisait-elle? Cherchait-elle à leur faire peur? La jeune fille au maillot de bain rose s'écarta alors un peu de la brune aux cheveux longs et reprit son expression impassible et son immobilité. Chad tentait d'analyser les mouvements de son amie, mais n'arrivait pas à la suivre des yeux. Elle avait fait quelque chose. C'était sûr.

Ils attendaient tous de voir ce qui allait se passer, et ils ne furent pas déçus : Orihime, au centre de toute l'attention, leva légèrement sa main gauche pour l'observer calmement, sans bouger aucune autre partie de son corps. Elle attendit un peu et lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, des cris retentirent. Chad, qui ne détachait pas son regard de la rousse, reporta instinctivement son attention sur celles qui avaient émis les cris, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. La brune aux cheveux courts était à terre, elle hurlait de souffrance : la plupart des os de sa jambe gauche semblaient s'être brisés, du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et de son crâne, et sa robe moulante avait été trouée, tout comme son corps, au niveau de son ventre. Sa sœur, celle aux cheveux longs, était encore debout, mais elle criait tout aussi fort : son visage avait été tranché, endommageant au passage son œil droit, son nez tordu et sa bouche, fendue. Son bras droit tout entier était tombé au sol et ses habits étaient en lambeaux. Elles avaient toutes deux reçus des tas de coups puissants, brisant leurs os, déchirant leurs organes, disloquant leur enveloppe charnelle.

Rukia, comme traumatisée, demanda : "C-C'est Orihime... Qui a fait ça?" Tous se posaient cette même question, à laquelle ils avaient évidemment la réponse. Rangiku, qui tentait de stopper l'hémorragie d'Anasaki, remarqua alors que l'une des brunes avait cessé de crier, contrairement à sa sœur. Elle insulta Orihime, et tendit son bras restant devant elle, décidée à se venger. Elle commença à parler dans une langue inconnue, mais elle fut interrompue et se retrouva en un fracas de seconde clouée au sol.

(A ce moment-ci, à peu près, la musique devrait s'arrêter, si ce n'est déjà fait.)

Elle regarda la rousse qui s'était positionnée au dessus d'elle, et qui l'empêchait de se relever d'une simple main. Alors, sa sœur s'arrêta de crier. Orihime leva doucement sa main. Elle pointa son doigt et le posa délicatement en plein milieu du front de la brune. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'elle vit le mouvement des particules et le halo qui entourait le bout de son doigt. Elle avait entendu parler de cette technique, tout le monde la connaissait.

Sa sœur, toujours à terre, regardait la scène sans même tenter de sauver sa coéquipière, elle avait reconnue cette puissance, elle aussi. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura « Ami... »

La fameuse Ami, terrorisée, avait le regard dans celui d'Orihime. Son œil était devenu entièrement noir, sa pupille avait disparue, et son autre œil, toujours intact était comme... vitreux. Ami s'en voulut d'avoir peur de cette Humaine, elle allait mourir honteusement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais craint personne, elle qui avait toujours méprisé et ôté la vie, elle qui prenait plaisir à torturer et prendre ses victimes, elle qui incarnait le Diable en personne, ne pouvait cacher sa frayeur devant un tel monstre. Elle ferma ses yeux, attendant le coup fatal.

Alors qu'Orihime s'apprêtait à mettre fin aux jours de cette vulgaire fille, le vent s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Ami s'écria : "Qu'est-ce qu'c'est, maintenant? Vas-y, tue moi! Qu'on en finisse!" Elle remarqua alors que la pression imposée sur son cou, par la main de la jeune fille, avait complètement disparue et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda alors la jeune fille, et sa frayeur disparut : l'œil d'Orihime était redevenu normal, le noir avait totalement disparu, tout comme sa puissante énergie.

Sans un geste de la part de l'ennemie, Orihime tomba sur le corps d'Ami, inconsciente. La brune, lorsqu'elle eut compris que la chance avait tourné en sa faveur, poussa violemment le corps de la rousse et le projeta un peu plus loin. Elle se releva, avec peine, et retrouva son ricanement malsain. Elle s'écria : "Eh bah, c'est tout? J'peux savoir c'qui t'arrive, ma rousse? T'es fatiguée? Essoufflée, peut-être ? Pathétique." Alors, elle s'avança vers le corps inerte de celle qui l'avait battue, et lui donna de brutaux coups de pied dans le ventre. Ichigo se releva et se précipita vers elle en lui hurlant d'arrêter de la toucher, suivi de Rangiku, Chad et Ishida.

Sans même prêter attention aux paroles du shinigami remplaçant qui arrivait, elle saisit le corps de son bras restant, non sans mal, et s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur, toujours au sol. Alors, elle regarda Ichigo et lui cracha, un sourire mauvais sur le visage : "Beau gosse, tu peux l'oublier. Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'la revois plus jamais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je m'occuperais bien d'elle..." Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle disparut après avoir jeté un dernier regard au corps inerte d'Anasaki, tout comme sa sœur, emportant le corps de celle qui leur était si chère à tous.

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Ichigo fixait toujours l'endroit où se tenait les trois filles, quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors, il lâcha son sabre et cria : "ORIHIME!"

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait été enlevée.

On lui avait pris sa Princesse, une fois de plus.


	5. Révélations

Chapitre 5,

Elle poussa les battants de la grande porte ornée de décorations en argent et entra dans la grande salle, la tête haute. Son bras restant allant au rythme de son déhanchement, la poitrine sortie et moulée dans une espèce de combinaison-short en cuir de la même couleur que ses cheveux noirs, elle s'avança sur ses hauts talons. La salle était immense et incroyable.

Devant elle, à une trentaine de mètres, se présentait un tout petit escalier qui menait à une plate forme où elle pouvait apercevoir un trône. La pièce était remplie d'hommes, où plutôt de choses... qui leur ressemblaient. En effet, ils avaient tous une morphologie différente. Un avait la peau rouge ainsi que de petites écailles sur son torse; un autre avait une queue verte; ou encore de petites cornes sur la tête. Ils ressemblaient tous à des Hommes, mais ils avaient chacun une "anomalie" qui rappelait, démontrait le contraire.

Cependant, certains semblaient plus Humains que d'autres et quelques-un arboraient une apparence complètement Humaine, comme elle. Lorsqu'ils virent la femme entrer, ils se mirent tous à crier, excités comme des bêtes. Celle-ci exagérait sa démarche, et se plaisait à toucher ses cheveux, fière d'être sifflée et regardée. Elle pouvait entendre certains d'entre eux s'exclamer : "Eh Ami, t'es vraiment sexy aujourd'hui!", "Tu reviens chez moi quand tu veux ma jolie!", "Ami, ouh ouh!", "Dis donc, c'est pas un peu trop long pour toi cette tenue?" ou encore : "J'la préfère toute nue moi!" Elle se sentait flattée, aimée, désirée et s'appliqua donc à rouler ses hanches et à sortir encore plus ses seins lorsqu'elle monta l'escalier.

Une fois en haut, à la vue de l'imposant trône qui la dominait de toute sa splendeur, elle posa son genou et sa main restante à terre, et baissa la tête, sans même tenter de remonter son décolleté, qui était sensiblement descendu. En face d'elle se trouvait un trône, intensément noir et incroyable, avec de petits détails de couleur or de-ci de-là. Une titanesque énergie maléfique et surpuissante s'échappait de celui qui y était assis. Ce dernier demanda d'une voix claire et quelque peu impatiente: "Alors?"

Lentement, elle leva son visage fendu vers son interrogateur, les yeux plein d'admiration dans lesquels on pouvait clairement percevoir son désir malsain. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme incroyablement charismatique, aux yeux d'un surnaturel rouge sang, qui tirait vers le bordeaux. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, attachés en hauteur, étaient blancs et purs; et on pouvait voir dans sa chevelure, une très fine mèche, attachée elle aussi, d'une couleur similaire à celle de ses yeux.

Il portait un pantalon noir qui ressemblait à un jogging, ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la même couleur, qui dévoilait ses épaules et ses bras sublimement musclés. Autour de sa taille était attaché un tissu blanc, aussi propre et pur que l'étaient ses cheveux. Il était installé sur son immense trône, dardant un regard glacial sur la fille prosternée devant lui. Cette dernière admirait son corps, son visage. Et malgré la présence étouffante de ce dernier et la peur qui paralysait la jeune femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses propres lèvres, devenues fendues par son dernier combat.

Il soupira, méprisant, quand elle affirma d'une voix mielleuse qui se voulait séduisante : "C'est fait, mon Seigneur. On lui a tout r'tiré et placé dans six sphères d'cristal, comme prévu. Mais pourquoi teniez-vous tant à c'q-"

Il l'interrompit et ordonna : "Amène-la moi."

Surprise, elle ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, prête à riposter, mais le regard menaçant qu'il lui adressa lui coupa toute envie de s'opposer à lui. Alors, elle se releva, se retourna et cria en direction de la porte par laquelle elle était rentrée : "Faites là v'nir, bande de merdes!"

Alors, on ouvrit la porte. Une jeune femme s'avança, enchaînée et escortée par une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes armés. Même si ses habits étaient de simples lambeaux de tissus qui recouvraient uniquement d'infimes parties de son corps, elle restait d'une immense beauté, beauté qui paralysa toute l'assemblée, essentiellement masculine, a peine fut-elle entrée. Des chaînes emprisonnant ses poignets, un boulet à la cheville, elle marchait avec peine, les yeux vitreux et vides d'émotions.

On pouvait apercevoir sur son corps de nombreux hématomes, plaies et cicatrices : elle était mal en point. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, titubant non sans mal, les hommes de la salle se calmèrent instantanément, et l'espace de quelques secondes, un assourdissant silence s'installa. Ils l'observèrent méticuleusement, n'ayant jamais vu une telle personne, une telle présence. Cette fois-ci, la brune put entendre des chuchotements bien différents de ceux qu'ils avaient proféré à son passage: "Elle est magnifique...", "C'est quoi...Cette beauté?", "Ce qu'elle dégage...", "Un ange...", «C'est Elle...? Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel...». A ces mots, la haine monta instantanément à la tête de ladite Ami, son visage s'empourpra et elle serra les poings. Puis elle se tourna vers son Seigneur, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle put constater que celui-ci semblait avoir perdu toute notion du monde réel. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle arrivée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. L'impitoyable et glacial Seigneur avait disparu.

Une fois l'escorte en haut de l'escalier, celui-ci se leva précipitamment de son trône, les yeux brillants, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers la fille enchaînée, mais la brune, s'interposa violemment en affirmant : "Seigneur, vous n'devez pas toucher une telle Humaine, elle souillerait vos mains, vos mains si pures! C'n'est qu'une merdeuse! Elle ne mérite pas qu'o-". Mais soudain, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Seigneur en question qui la toisait avec une rage mal contenue, elle se tut et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Mauvais, il rétorqua : "Serais-tu en train de me donner un ordre, Ami? Je ne me rappelle pas ni t'avoir demandé ton avis ni t'avoir permis de parler d'elle de la sorte." Cette dernière resta immobile, choquée. Elle n'était évidemment pas surprise du ton avec lequel il lui parlait, elle avait toujours aimé ça, cette supériorité, ce glacial avec laquelle il la dominait. Mais le fait qu'il la rejette, elle, pour cette vulgaire humaine la rendait folle.

« Et pour not' guérison à moi et ma sœur ? » fit-elle en désignant son bras manquant.

Mais son Seigneur lui passa devant sans un regard, sans une réponse et atteignit la nouvelle arrivante. Déçue et frustrée, Ami se leva, le visage sombre. En se retournant, elle put clairement apercevoir le profil souriant de son Seigneur, Seigneur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il semblait heureux, serein, apaisé. Il dévorait du regard la fille attachée, tout en s'approchant. Mais que se passait-il donc? Qui était-elle, celle là? Un sentiment étrange envahit la brune. Elle jeta un dernier regard à celle qui lui avait volé la vedette et sortit de la salle, sans qu'on ne lui prête aucune attention.

Alors, ce fameux garçon aux cheveux d'une blancheur pure et lumineuse s'approcha fortement de la jeune fille, et posa sa main sur son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, du quel ne s'échappait aucun sentiment, aucune once d'émotions. Il murmura, apaisé : "Si douce... Si rayonnante... Si splendide... Si spéciale... L'incarnation de la beauté elle-même. Tu... Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps, Hime."

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, il rapprocha doucement son visage, et frôla les lèvres de la retenue. Lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux de celle-ci s'agitèrent légèrement, il sourit sincèrement, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur des gens présents autour de lui.

Tous les hommes, tous les êtres vivants dans la salle nageaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et chuchotaient entre eux. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Depuis quand leur Seigneur se liait d'amour avec qui que ce soit? Et en plus une humaine! Un peu après, ce dernier se releva, regarda une dernière fois la femme qu'il avait embrassé; puis reprit son air froid et donna des ordres précis à deux des hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir un plafond blanc où se reflétait la lumière du soleil, lui agressant les yeux. Paresseusement, elle vint se les frotter et se passa les mains sur le visage. En tournant la tête, elle comprit que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne et son cerveau se remit en marche. Où était-elle? Elle poussa un long soupir, sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps semblait engourdi.

Mais soudain, quand elle tenta de se relever, l'intense douleur provenant de son ventre refit surface, lui rappelant les tristes événements passés, elle écarquilla ses yeux. Le combat... Les deux sœurs... Orihime! Brusquement, elle repoussa les draps et tenta de se lever, mais son corps ne suivit pas le rythme, et son enveloppe charnelle fit la violente rencontre avec le sol.

"Mademoiselle Yamada, ce serait bien mieux pour vous de rester allongée encore un peu."

Anasaki leva avec prudence la tête vers cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et se trouva face à une femme, aux cheveux noirs tressés sur le devant de son torse, et aux yeux bleus. Elle la regardait avec compassion, elle semblait douce et gentille. Mais cette façade ne trompait pas la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Au-delà de ce masque de tendresse se cachait autre chose, cette brune dégageait une sensation de... De puissance ? De violence ? Elle s'approcha d'elle et en quelques secondes, la réinstalla sur son lit avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Alors, la femme, toujours souriante, sortit uniquement sa tête de la pièce, chuchota quelques mots à une personne à l'extérieure de la chambre et revint s'asseoir, cette fois, en compagnie de Rukia. Elle répondit alors : "Je m'appelle Unohana Retsu, Capitaine de la 4ième division." Anasaki regarda attentivement cette fameuse capitaine et murmura pour elle-même : "Je vois... La Soul Society, hein?"

Puis, en la voyant, Rukia se jeta sur son amie et la serra dans ses bras, au risque de l'étrangler, heureuse.

« Enfin, tu es réveillée! J'avais peur que tu ne guérisses pas.

\- Il ne fallait pas te préoccuper de moi... J'ai dormi combien de temps?

\- Quatre jours.»

 _[Mettez cette chanson, si vous voulez : watch?v=Z_Q4qi62kgY ]_

Alors, en entendant cela, Anasaki reçut une gifle en pleine figure. Elle se redressa vivement, saisit l'avant bras de Rukia et s'écria : "Orihime! Où est-elle? Où est Orihime?" La shinigami baissa tristement les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de son amie : "Elle... Elle a été enlevée par ces deux filles étranges." Alors, la blessée se prit la tête dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux dorés cachant son visage.

«C'est de ma faute, chuchota-t-elle. Tout est de ma faute...»

A cet instant, Unohana sortit de la salle, laissant les deux amies seules. Rukia s'assit sur le lit, en face, et retira délicatement les mains qui cachaient le visage de son amie. Des larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux verts, qui brillaient intensément.

«Ce n'est nullement ta faute, Anasaki. Rien n'est de ta faute. Arrête de t'en voul-» Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase : Ichigo entra brutalement dans la salle, sans prévenir. Il allait parler, mais se ravisa et s'immobilisa, les yeux grand ouverts et fixés sur Anasaki qui pleurait. Rukia lui lança : "Bah quoi? T'as jamais vu une fille pleurer ou quoi?"

Ichigo reprit ses esprits, il s'avança et répondit : "C'est... C'est juste que j'ai cru voir Orihime. Mes yeux me jouent des tours."

Il changea de sujet et se préoccupa de la santé d'Anasaki, qui avait été troublée par sa remarque. Celle-ci observait attentivement Ichigo, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il faisait son possible pour masquer sa tristesse, et garder la face, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leur brillance habituelle, son regard était moins expressif, son sourire était faux, il était abattu.

Automatiquement, elle souffla : "Je suis désolée, Ichigo.. Si j'avais su qu'on allait me retrouver si vite, et que l'un d'entre vous allait être mis en danger, je... Je ne serai jamais venue!"

Compréhensif, Ichigo s'assit à son tour sur une chaise, près du lit. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et répondit : "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais, tu es des nôtres. Tu ne voulais pas nous faire de mal. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais ta venue a apaisé le cœur d'Orihime, plus que jamais, je l'ai senti." Anasaki baissa la tête, honteuse.

 _'Tu te trompes... C'est elle qui m'a apaisé. Tu es si fort... Ichigo_ ', pensa-t-elle.

Alors, prise d'une impulsion, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ichigo, entraînant Rukia pour un "câlin collectif". Les deux shinigamis, pris de court, furent surpris, et lorsqu'ils entendirent la jeune fille sangloter, un petit sourire se dessina sur leur bouche.

 _ _'Je suis content qu'elle aille bien'__ _,_ pensa le roux, dans l'étreinte de son amie.

Une fois le câlin fini, soit une dizaine de minutes après, Rukia reprit : "Cela étant dit, Anasaki, je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à nous expliquer... A commencer par ta réelle identité." La fille aux cheveux, étrangement vénitiens en ce jour, releva la tête, reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas lui en vouloir et acquiesça :

"Je vous ai caché énormément de choses... Rukia, réunis tous les autres ici, s'il te plaît. Je veux m'expliquer."

Quelques instants plus tard, la brune revint dans la chambre en compagnie de Renji, Rangiku, Chad, Ishida, Unohana, un homme blond muni d'un chapeau vert et blanc, une belle femme métisse, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et un homme avec des clochettes dans les cheveux ainsi qu'un sourire étrange qui dégageait exactement la même sensation que ladite Unohana. Rangiku se jeta dans les bras de son amie, comme l'avait fait Rukia un peu plus tôt. Elle s'écria : "Ana'! Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles mieux! Tout le monde s'est super inquiété!" La concernée lui sourit tristement. Ishida, Chad et Renji s'approchèrent à leur tour, soucieux de la santé de celle-ci.

Mais le regard perplexe d'Anasaki ne trompa personne, lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient tous -exceptés Ishida et Chad- vêtus de kimonos noirs presque identiques.

Vous êtes tous... Des shinigamis ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'est surprenant... Fit Renji. Tu peux nous voir, alors que je ne ressens absolument aucun reiatsu émanant de toi.

Presque tous, fit Rangiku pour répondre à sa question, avec un sourire. Rangiku, Rukia et moi-même le sommes. Ichigo est un Shinigami Remplaçant ainsi qu'un Vizard, Ishida est un Quincy, et Chad, un humain.

Un Vizard ? Un Quincy ? Qu'est-ce qu-

On t'expliquera plus tard, fit Ishida. Il y a beaucoup trop de non-dits, maintenant.

Et est-ce qu'Orihime était aussi... Une shinigami ?

Hein ? Non ! Elle est comme Chad, une Humaine aux étranges pouvoirs.

Puis, Rukia se consacra à la présentation des nouveaux arrivants :

« Voici Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihoin, tous deux d'anciens Capitaines du Gotei 13. Ce sont nos amis, si je puis dire, et ils sont là pour nous aider. Voici le Capitaine Hitsugaya, le Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki, ainsi que le Capitaine Unohana, que tu as rencontré toute à l'heure."

Le blond lui prit la main, lui fit un sourire complice et fit rapidement comprendre qu'il savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était : "Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, jeune Demoiselle, j'ai toujours souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous..."

La jolie femme aux cheveux violets lui lança un ravissant sourire et lança : "Salut, Ana! Enchantée!", elle avait l'air gentille et fiable, mais aussi très forte et pleine de ressources insoupçonnée. L'adolescent déclara simplement : "Enchanté." et le grand brun, toujours avec son sourire étrange s'exclama : "Alors, toi, dépêche-toi de me dire avec qui je dois me battre!"

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs réprimanda ce dernier, puis Rukia s'adressa à Unohana : "Merci beaucoup d'être venue pour soigner Anasaki, Capitaine." Son amie la remercia à son tour, puis après avoir salué les autres, elle sortit de la pièce.

Alors, Anasaki s'adossa contre le mur, encore sur son lit, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle commença :

J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer, énormément de choses, et je crois que vous aussi... Je... Ok... Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, alors je vous demande d'être attentifs à mon histoire, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas facile. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais m'excuser.. Je vous ai caché énormément de choses importantes sans me rendre compte que vous étiez en danger.. Je.. Je ne savais pas. Si je ne vous avais pas menti, Orihime... Orihime serait toujo-

Anasaki, l'interrompit Rangiku. On va la ramener ici vite fait bien fait, tu vas voir.

Anasaki plongea son regard étonné dans celui de la femme pulpeuse. Ils étaient tous vraiment incroyables. C'était de sa faute si Orihime avait été blessée, puis enlevée, entièrement sa faute. Ils auraient tous du lui en vouloir. Mais ils restaient là pour elle, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, ils la considéraient comme une vraie amie, comme ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être. Anasaki n'avait jamais eut de telles relations, c'était du tout nouveau. Elle fit un faible sourire, puis se lança dans une explication intégrale:

"Alors, par où commencer... Je-... Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas Humaine, ni Shinigami. Je ne suis pas un être spirituel comme vous autres, je suis une Démone. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais vous devez croire chacune de mes paroles, à partir de maintenant. Je suis née dans un univers parallèle à votre monde, une dimension plus petite que la votre et bien dissimulée, seulement connue de quelques rares Capitaines de la Soul Society et des Enfers : c'est l'Univers des Démons. Aucune personne du Hueco Mundo, hormis Aizen, ne nous connaît. D'ailleurs, il a tenté de faire appel à nous lors de la dernière guerre. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que... Enfin. J'ai grandi dans ce monde hostile, où règne la peur, où les démons s'entre-tuent et où les faibles n'ont pas leur place.

Cependant, le monde que je connais n'a pas été toujours vrai. Enfin bref, je vais vous expliquer la raison de ma venue. Depuis la création de notre Monde, celui-ci est gouverné par une dizaine de sages plus ou moins nombreux selon les tendances, qui prédisent l'avenir, les conflits, et toutes autres choses. Leur pouvoir n'a jamais été remis en question, ils faisaient régner la justice en toute sérénité, tout se passait bien. Les Démons vivaient en paix, sur un pied d'égalité, sans aucune guerre majeure. Mais, un jour : une démone naquit. Celle-ci transgressait les règles de notre Monde, les bases de notre race, sans que personne n'en sache pourquoi : depuis sa venue au Monde, pour une raison que personne n'arrivait à déterminer, elle aspirait l'énergie qui l'entourait, contrôlait les particules et de plus, elle avait apparence Humaine. Elle s'appelait Kimaya. Son apparence ravissait tous les autres Démons, et ils se mirent tous à espérer devenir comme elle.

Elle possédait un pouvoir immense, incroyable, qui aurait pu détruire tout notre Monde, ou terrasser n'importe quel ennemi, mais elle arrivait à garder le contrôle de sa puissance, qui faisait partie d'elle. Ses pouvoirs, extraordinaires, surpassaient tous ceux des autres, même les plus anciens. A sa naissance, on tenta de la supprimer, de peur qu'elle ne choisisse le mauvais chemin, mais dès son plus jeune âge, elle se protégeait inconsciemment, elle était intouchable. En grandissant, elle dut se battre pour qu'on ne la voit pas comme un monstre et avec le temps, elle réussit, presque. Son caractère était si doux, elle était si gentille qu'on finit même par presque oublier qu'un pouvoir monstrueux se cachait en elle. Elle ne se préoccupait que des autres, elle avait une personnalité altruiste, charmante et fragile. Longtemps après, lorsqu'elle devint femme, avec les courbes qui vont avec, Hizoro, un démon très fort, tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle, il la voulait pour lui.

Mais, celle-ci en aimait un autre : Kekuro, le démon de la force brute. Cependant, elle était si douce et gentille qu'elle n'osait dire non, et briser le cœur de son ami en lui avouant qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer. Alors, elle essayait de gagner du temps, mais les sentiments de celui-ci ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Mais, un jour, Hizoro sembla découvrir leur secret, dans des circonstances que personne ne connaît. Il se renferma sur lui, et devint un homme totalement différent. Kimaya tenta d'approcher Hizoro, mais celui-ci était devenu inaccessible. Quelques temps après, ils eurent une fille, puis juste après, une deuxième. Je ne suis pas sûre de cette version, cependant. Ces deux dernières avaient, comme leur mère, apparence humaine dès leur naissance, ainsi qu'un très grand pouvoir. C'en fut trop pour Hizoro, qui était devenu la risée de notre terre, rejeté, humilié et seul.

Il tua violemment Kekuro, d'une force qui lui était inconnue. Alors, Yuma, la sœur de Kimaya qui avait tout vu et comprit, eut juste le temps de mettre l'aînée à l'abri avant d'être tuée à son tour par Hizoro lui-même. Celui-ci qui s'était emparé de la plus jeune fille, rechercha sa sœur pendant des mois, puis la pensa morte. En réalité, elle avait été recueillie par la mère de Kekuro. Kimaya, lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, devint folle. Sa personnalité changea radicalement, elle n'était plus la jeune femme tendre qui n'utilisait ses pouvoirs que pour la Justice. Elle libéra sa puissance, détruisant la moitié du pays, la moitié du Monde même, et chercha à tout prix la mort de celui qui avait tué ceux qu'elle aimait.

Celui-ci réussit, on ne sait comment, à survivre. L'accusant alors d'être un monstre incontrôlable, il convoqua des démons, dupés, pour tuer la démone. Cependant, les sages, qui voyaient clair dans son jeu, l'en empêchèrent et réussirent à sauver la démone, en la scellant dans le corps de sa fille cadette, qui n'avait pourtant que quelques semaines. Ils la cachèrent aussi longtemps qu'ils purent et l'envoyèrent dans le Monde des Humains, elle se fit adoptée. Cette fille, qui a évolué loin de sa famille, loin de son Monde d'origine n'a pu voir qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs se développer...

Lors de la disparition de Kimaya, Hizoro, qui était devenu un autre homme, poussé par une folie excessive, se mit à tuer des démons, absorbant leurs pouvoirs comme Kimaya absorbait l'énergie, et prit le contrôle total de notre dimension. Il prit forme humaine également, révélant alors au monde entier qu'il suffisait de tuer ses congénères pour devenir humain. Paradoxal, non ? Notre monde se changea alors en un lieu sanglant et dangereux, celui dans lequel j'ai évolué. Ceux qui voulaient rejoindre les troupes d'Hizoro tuaient leurs camarades pour absorber leurs pouvoirs et devenir plus fort. Plus ils tuaient, plus ils devenaient puissants et prenaient forme humaine.

Tous ceux ayant une apparence complètement humanisée sont appelés les "Démons spécialisés", c'est-à-dire qu'ils maîtrisent un élément, quel qu'il soit. Par exemple, moi, je suis la démone spécialisée dans la foudre; les deux sœurs qui nous sont apparues contrôlent le son. Les Démons peuvent se spécialiser dans pleins de domaines différents, que ce soit les éléments, les émotions, les animaux, la matière, n'importe quoi... Cependant, lorsque ce stade est atteint, nous devenons immortels, nos corps ne vieillissent plus, et la seule façon de mourir est d'être tué, ce qui est aujourd'hui très commun dans notre dimension. De plus, le temps s'écoule différemment chez nous : chaque décennie dans votre monde équivaut à environ un millénaire dans le notre. Tout ça pour vous dire que je vis depuis plus de trois millénaires déjà et que je suis immortelle. Ainsi, mon corps a gardé le même aspect que celui que j'avais à mes vingt-cinq ans.

Hizoro, quant à lui, était devenu monstrueusement fort. Il élabora ses troupes hiérarchisées, et choisit une dizaine démons spécialisés pour sa garde personnelle. Il devint alors l'Empereur des Démons, régnant par la peur avec son groupe massacrant les populations. Ce qu'Hizoro ne savait pas, c'est que la fille de Kimaya, restée dans le Monde des Démons, avait été élevée par sa grand-mère. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ses parents, ou du moins en grande partie, et ne souhaitait que leur vengeance, ainsi que récupérer sa sœur. A la mort de celle qui l'avait élevée, elle sombra dans les Ténèbres, absorbant inconsciemment le pouvoir des autres et se spécialisa, ce qui lui permit de s'intégrer dans la garde rapprochée d'Hizoro.

Elle gagna sa confiance en lui obéissant pendant des d'années, faisant secrètement des recherches pour retrouver sa petite sœur. Même si la mort, ou plutôt la disparition de Kimaya remonte à longtemps, personne n'a oublié son pouvoir, ainsi que celle qu'elle était, ce qu'elle incarnait. Elle symbolisait la puissance-même de notre Monde, la beauté, la rigueur, la douceur, l'amour. Elle faisait régner la justice à elle seule, même si elle n'était pas au pouvoir. Évidemment, il y eut des révoltes dans notre Monde, mais elles furent toutes vaines et inutiles. Le peuple, lui, attend le retour de la Princesse, celle qui appliquera la prophétie."

Anasaki, essoufflée d'avoir parlé ainsi pendant tant de temps fit une pause. Ishida, impatient et intéressé, lui demanda alors : "Et quelle est donc cette fameuse prophétie?".

Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle reprit : "La prophétie dit : un jour, sa fille cadette, la Princesse, retournera dans notre Monde. Alors, elle fusionnera totalement avec sa mère scellée en elle, ce qui donnera naissance à un pouvoir incommensurable, qui lui seul, pourra purifier notre Empire ou pourra également le détruire. Elle sera confrontée à deux choix: les Ténèbres, ou la Lumière. Et personne ne peut affirmer quel chemin elle choisira"

Ishida, curieux, interrogea encore : "Et de quoi est-elle née, cette prophétie?"

La jeune fille répondit : "Lorsque cette dernière à été envoyée dans votre Monde, les Sages ont eut une vision, si l'on peut dire, et l'ont prédit."

Chad, un peu perplexe, demanda : "Mais quel est le rapport avec toi?".

Alors, elle fixa le jeune homme et déclara sereinement : "Je suis la fille de Kimaya, l'aînée."

Cette révélation fit un choc à tous ceux qui la connaissait. Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence assourdissant, Ichigo s'interrogea : "Mais, pourquoi s'en sont-elles prises à Orihime? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela! Serait-ce à cause de ce fameux pouvoir qui l'habitait...?"

Anasaki soupira. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son assemblée : la femme aux cheveux violets et son ami au chapeau regardaient attentivement, intéressés, sans mot dire. L'homme étrange à leur côté, le fameux Zaraki, avait l'air de s'ennuyer mais écoutait, à sa façon. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs s'appliquait à assimiler les paroles de la jeune fille. Ichigo regardait fixement Anasaki, comme Rangiku et le reste de ses amis. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait arriver. Seul Ishida semblait réfléchir puis secouer la tête, comme si il refusait les conclusions qu'il faisait par lui-même.

Alors Anasaki prit son courage à deux mains, elle leva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et asséna : "Orihime est la fille cadette de Kimaya, ma sœur, et la Princesse des Démons."

 _Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Il ne s'y passe rien de très intéressant, mais je pense qu'il était tout de même nécessaire de faire une petite partie explication, histoire que vous soyez un peu au courant, pour les chapitres suivants. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire, et à me laisser des commentaires pour exprimer vos avis, vos conseils, vos critiques, etc..._


	6. On ramènera Inoue

Chapitre 6,

Un assourdissant silence succéda à la révélation d'Anasaki, adossée contre le mur. Ils restèrent tous ainsi durant de longs instants, pour certains abasourdis, choqués, ou impassibles. Le premier à réagir fut Ichigo, qui se leva brutalement et plaqua ses mains sur le lit d'Anasaki, faisant violemment tanguer le matelas. Le visage décomposé, il s'écria : "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit!?"

A cet instant précis, comme une bombe à retardement, un brouhaha sans nom s'installa dans la pièce et la concernée sourit un peu, amusée par la réaction de ses amis. Cela aurait été étrange et assez effrayant, d'ailleurs, s'ils n'avaient pas réagis comme cela.

"Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire, reprit-elle. Mais c'est la stricte vérité : Orihime est ma sœur, et la Princesse, celle de la Prophétie."

De nouveau, l'agitation laissa place à un silence de plomb qui contrastait avec la précédente ambiance. Ce fut comme un boulet de canon. Les visages de son assemblée se décomposèrent. Les questions, les images, les pensées se chevauchaient et s'entremêlaient dans leurs esprits à tous. Le visage d'Ichigo, comme un bon nombre d'entre eux, était crispé, si on pouvait appeler cela comme tel et ses yeux, écarquillés, exorbités.

" - Anasaki, sérieux, avança Renji. Ne nous fais pas de blague!

\- Imbécile, s'énerva Ishida. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague?"

Même Ishida perdait ses moyens, c'était dire. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad et Rangiku étaient comme assommés, immobiles, la bouche entrouverte. Ils n'en croyaient simplement pas leurs oreilles. Kisuke posa la main sur son chapeau, l'abaissa légèrement comme il en avait l'habitude et déclara, sereinement : "Tout prend maintenant sens. Ses pouvoirs frôlant le domaine du divin, son histoire, et même son prénom. Tout concorde."

Pendant un court instant, Chad ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer Orihime sur un trône fait entièrement de diamant, telle une princesse. Le voyant sous cet angle, il se dit que le rôle de princesse ne lui convenait pas du tout. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que si elle s'y mettait, son amie pouvait faire changer le monde tout en restant elle-même. Elle avait ce pouvoir là, celui de transmettre l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Elle était comme ça, et si le destin en décidait ainsi, elle ferait sûrement une incroyable princesse.

Puis, en se remémorant les souvenirs de sa si chère amie, il se rendit compte que seuls leurs yeux et leurs cheveux distinguaient réellement Orihime et Anasaki. C'était comme si, maintenant qu'on lui présentait les faits, il trouvait cela évident. Physiquement et mentalement, il était d'abord difficile de leur trouver des similitudes, mais si on regardait mieux, cela devenait aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Leurs expressions, les traits de leur visage, leur morphologie, leurs façons d'être. Elles étaient toutes deux douces et délicates, folles et imprévisibles, mais l'une des deux était beaucoup plus timide que l'autre, à savoir celle qui avait été kidnappée, pour la seconde fois.

Anasaki, après avoir observé méticuleusement Kisuke, reprit :

«Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'avais pour but de tout révéler à Orihime, et de tenter de réaliser le souhait de ma mère, qui était de sauver notre Empire, mais je n'ai jamais osé... Elle était si heureuse avec vous, que je n'ai pas voulu gâcher sa vie tranquille... Enfin, « tranquille », si j'avais su que vous étiez tous des Shinigami ou je ne sais quoi... C'est dingue quand même, ça ! Mais je... La voir, retrouver ma sœur m'a fait perdre mes esprits, mes objectifs. L'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai pu savourer le fait d'avoir une vie tranquille et normale, d'avoir des amis. C'était...

\- C'est juste... Dingue, commença Renji. Alors la, je n'en reviens pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne nous sommes-nous jamais rendu compte de rien ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce monde des Démons ? J'ai tellement de questions ! Comment as-tu retrouvé Orihime ? Comment tu-

\- Du calme, la calma Yoruichi. Une question à la fois. Ce n'est pas si facile, de tout dévoiler comme ça, d'un coup...

\- Alors comme ça, Orihime est si puissante que ça..., murmura un Kenpachi intéressé, en croisant les bras.

\- Anasaki, fit Ishida. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela signifie-t-il que les pouvoirs qu'a développé Orihime sont ceux de sa mère, scellée en elle ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a du reiatsu, dans notre Monde, mais nous ne l'utilisons pas. Nos pouvoirs sont complètement différents des vôtres, nous ne fonctionnons pas de la même manière. Dès la naissance, nous naissons avec un immense réservoir d'énergie : l'Akrys, qui s'apparente chez vous à de l'énergie spirituelle. C'est pour cela que vous ne ressentez pas nos pouvoirs. Or, en grandissant, chacun fait son propre usage de l'Akrys. Certains le convertissent uniquement en force physique, en puissance, d'autres en une sorte de magie et quelques-uns, comme moi, apprennent à le maîtriser, et à en faire ce qu'ils en veulent. J'ai mis du temps à dénicher l'Akrys, chez Orihime, mais son réservoir et ses racines démones sont toujours bien là, bien que très discrètes. Cependant, ces pouvoirs qu'elle a développé et dont j'ai été témoin, sont uniquement composés de ce que vous appelez reiatsu. Or, vous m'avez affirmé qu'elle n'était pas une Shinigami. Et ça, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer...

\- Anasaki, fit Kisuke. J'aurais une question à te poser. Le pouvoir de Kimaya, quel est-il ?

La concernée le fixa, les yeux plissés.

\- Elle pouvait renier toute forme de vie, de pouvoir, de loi. Le pouvoir de tout refuser. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vois, enchaîna-t-il, très intéressé. Sur ce, j'aimerais bien établir ma propre hypothèse. Je résume : Kimaya, la plus puissante des Démones, ayant des pouvoirs divins, a été scellée dans sa propre fille, qui a elle-même des pouvoirs frôlant le domaine des Dieux. Jusque là, tout va bien. L'hérédité pourrait déjà expliquer le fait qu'elle ait de tels pouvoirs et puisse réfuter les blessures et les attaques. Mais tout se complique là : Orihime utilise du reiatsu, alors que Kimaya usait votre propre énergie : l'Akrys. Ici, deux choix se présentent à nous : soit cela signifie qu'Orihime a réussi à convertir inconsciemment l'Akrys en reiatsu – mais entre nous, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire ça, sans même avoir conscience de ses propre capacités démoniaques – ou alors, c'est qu'elle a développé son propre pouvoir, sa propre énergie spirituelle, ici et que le pouvoir de sa mère à influencé la nature de son pouvoir, en lui transmettant les mêmes capacités.

\- Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est parvenu à combiner deux sortes d'énergies différentes dans son corps ? Fit Ishida. C'est...

\- Comment aurait-elle fait ça ? Demanda Toshiro, pensif.

\- Aizen avait lui aussi été intrigué par les pouvoirs d'Orihime, reprit Urahara, ignorant le frisson qui parcourut ses compagnons. Il avait affirmé que ceux-ci ne résultaient que de l'influence qu'avait le Hogyoku sur elle, mais il est aujourd'hui clair que son hypothèse est soit totalement fausse, soit incomplète.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Renji, estomaqué. J'ai l'impression que vous parlez d'une autre Orihime...

\- Ton hypothèse tient la route, fit-elle en s'adressant à Kisuke d'un ton extrêmement formel qui ressemblait plus à du Byakuya tout craché qu'à du Anasaki. Tu sembles bien informé sur nous, Shinigami.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci abaissa son chapeau, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Notre priorité est maintenant de savoir où se trouve Orihime, fit Ichigo.

\- Elle doit avoir été ramenée chez nous.

\- Quand pourrais-tu nous conduire jusqu'à l'Empire des Démons?

\- Il faut avant tout que vous soyez bien préparés. J'ai des centaines de choses à vous dire. Cependant...»

Elle s'arrêta, le regard troublé. Elle se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings et baissa la tête. Rangiku, inquiète d'un tel revirement de situation, s'assit à son tour sur le lit de la blessée et lui demanda :

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Anasaki, devenue le centre de l'attention depuis quelques temps.

"Quelque chose cloche. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace, et ils m'ont pourtant retrouvée. De plus, Ami et Yui ont enlevé Orihime... Si elles ont agi ainsi, c'est uniquement sur ordre d'Hizoro. Elles ont du comprendre que Kimaya y était scellée... Ou du moins, si elles ne le savent pas, Hizoro, lui, le sait. Je.. Je n'ai aucune idée du sort qu'il lui réserve, et à vrai dire, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. La pitié ou la compassion n'existe pas au sein des troupes d'Hizoro, et celui-ci n'a pas renoncé à sa vengean-"

Ichigo interrompit cependant son monologue d'un mouvement de la main, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il déclara simplement : "Alors, il suffit qu'on aille la chercher avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est ça?" Anasaki écarta grand les yeux, éberluée. Quoi ? Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du roux tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille, mais elle pouvait également y trouver une immense tristesse, ainsi que de la rancœur. Que se passait-il dans la tête du Shinigami, en ce moment? Nul n'aurait pu le savoir. Mais ce dont Anasaki était sûre, c'est qu'il avait besoin de soutien et qu'il était bien plus chagriné qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, toujours au centre de l'attention. Une fois ses réflexions finies, elle rouvrit les yeux, son expression avait changée. Sa face triste s'était changée en un visage à l'esprit combatif, déterminé. Elle regarda à son tour chaque membre de la petite assemblée et reprit : "Laissez moi jusqu'à demain pour tout vous expliquer dans les moindre détails. Absolument tout. Laissez-moi jusqu'à demain pour faire mes préparatifs et mettre au point des stratégies, car vous ne pouvez pénétrer en terrain ennemi sans un plan, ou sans même connaître ceux que vous allez combattre. Nous partirons demain matin."

Ses amis approuvèrent, puis les deux capitaines sortirent en premiers, suivis de tous les autres. Seul Ichigo resta. Il se leva et s'adressa à Anasaki : "Merci de nous avoir dit la vérité, à propos d'Orihime. Je n'aurais jamais cru... Enfin. Lorsque nous arriverons là-bas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui risque de se passer, mais Anasaki, tu seras forcément vue comme une traîtresse. Et je te connais, tu es exactement comme elle, alors je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'idiot et fais attention à toi."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais elle l'arrêta :

\- Ichigo.

\- Oui ?

\- Hizoro sera sûrement le plus puissant des ennemis que tu ais jamais combattu. Mais là n'est pas le véritable problème. Le problème se trouve autre part. C'est Orihime elle-même.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si il force la fusion d'Orihime et Kimaya et que celle-ci choisit de l'utiliser à mauvais escient, tout sera perdu.

\- On l'arrêtera à temps.

\- Ichigo, reprit-elle. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises. Si Orihime s'approprie les pouvoirs de Kimaya, ceux-ci deviendront encore plus dévastateurs. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle a le pouvoir de tout renier. Absolument tout. Sans compter qu'elle est avant tout ma petite sœur, et ta bien-aimée. Alors, je t'en prie... Si je n'en suis pas capable... Protège là. Quoi qu'il arrive... »

Il la fixa et la considéra avec attention. Il voyait bien que ça lui coûtait de considérer même cette hypothèse. Il hocha la tête. Oui, il se le promis.

[Vous pouvez mettre cette musique, si vous voulez : watch?v=1uLPjiITqqY ]

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Rukia, assise sur le sable encore chaud, fixait l'horizon pensive. Le paysage restait magnifique à tout instant de la journée. La shinigami enfonçait ses doigts dans le sable, crispée. Elle qui était si fière d'avoir organisé ses vacances se retrouvait maintenant à regretter ses actes. Elle pensait beaucoup à son amie, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.

''Orihime, pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Tu as déjà assez souffert", chuchota -t-elle. Et, alors qu'elle pensait être seule, une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête, surprise, et découvrit Renji, qui la regardait avec ce regard si familier qui lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Il lui sourit et déclara :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais parler toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rétorqua-t-elle, un peu vexée.

\- Tu sais, fit-il, passant outre sa question. Orihime est bien plus forte que ce que l'on pourrait penser. Malgré son apparence fragile, c'est une combattante, elle aussi. Surtout avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre.

Il s'assit à son tour à côté de son amie, et tourna son regard en direction de la mer. Rukia l'observa pendant quelques secondes, posant ses yeux sur les siens, sur sa bouche, sur son nez, sur ses tatouages, sur ses bras musclés, puis elle se retourna dans la même direction que lui. Rukia avait toujours été là pour Renji, et il savait bien que sans elle, il serait détruit. Mais pourtant, il continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était, croyant duper tout le monde.

Un peu plus tard, alors que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher, sans une parole, Rukia, posa sa main sur celle de Renji, rassurée. Celui-ci regarda avec étonnement la brune, qui retira aussitôt sa main, gênée. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la mer, les joues roses.

 _'_ _Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi!?'_

Le tatoué regarda à son tour la shinigami de profil et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était toujours aussi jolie et amusante. Il rigola un peu de sa réaction, puis il saisit Rukia par l'épaule et l'attira contre son torse chaud. Cette dernière fut prise de court, elle émit quelques bruits, puis se laissa finalement glisser contre le corps de cet étrange garçon aux cheveux rouges. Elle était si bien en sa présence, elle se sentait en sécurité, apaisée.

Et les deux shinigamis restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à admirer le soleil qui retournait dans la mer.

[ Arrêtez la musique précédente, et vous pouvez mettre cette musique en même temps. watch?v=VG3yzSuM9zM

Si le lien ne marche pas pour quelconque raison, le titre est : Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche ]

Ichigo était dans sa salle de bain, il venait de finir sa toilette. Rapidement, il enfila des habits et sortit dans sa chambre, seul. Alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec sa serviette blanche, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut le câlin entre Rukia et Renji. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Enfin, il était temps que quelque chose soit créer entre les deux shinigamis. Mais automatiquement, en regardant ses deux amis qui avaient tout l'air d'un couple, il se mit à penser à sa bien-aimée, et son sourire se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Orihime... Ce prénom si joli, qui évoquait tant de souvenirs au Shinigami remplaçant. Cette jolie rousse, si douce, si gentille, qui avait su attendrir son cœur. Durant sa scolarité, il n'avait que rarement remarqué la belle. Puis, en grandissant, ils étaient devenus amis, avaient traversé toutes sortes d'épreuves, et le jeune homme avait commencé à ressentir de la compassion pour son amie, puis, au final, de l'amour. Il se remémora le soir de la fête, où il avait déclaré ses sentiments à la jeune fille, ainsi que la suite des événements. En réaction à ses pensées, son regard se troubla, il baissa la tête, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'énerva contre lui-même d'une telle faiblesse, comment pouvait-il avoir envie de pleurer, lui, Ichigo? _C_ _'é_ _t_ _ait_ _la deuxième fois qu'Orihime_ _était_ _enlevée, la deuxième fois où_ _il n'avait pas_ _pu la protéger.._

 _ _'__ _ _Je ne suis qu'un idiot!'__ pensa-t-il.

Il était en proie à la solitude et à la culpabilité. Les remords et la tristesse écorchaient son esprit, il sombrait comme jamais. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues, et il ne les retenait pas. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que des larmes roulaient sur son visage, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Sa tristesse s'intensifia, il perdait pied. Sa mémoire lui faisait défiler des images d'Orihime, finissant de l'achever. Alors, il se mit à frapper le mur de ses poings, dépité, abattu, désespéré.

 _Comment a_ _vait-il_ _pu la laisser partir? Et si elle subissait la même chose qu'au Hueco Mundo..._

A cette pensée, Ichigo se mit à pousser des cris de rage,et à haïr le monde entier. Pourquoi la lui avait-on arrachée, une nouvelle ? Ses poings fermées s'abattaient sur le plâtre avec violence, représentatives de sa colère.

 _Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si ils lui faisaient du mal ?_

Il tapait sur le mur de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à s'écorcher les poings. Et il ne s'arrêta que quand une fissure commença à se dessiner. Il était essoufflé, de la sueur dégoulinait de son front. Ichigo, qui n'avait jamais fléchit à ce point, était au bord du désespoir. _Com_ _m_ _ent_ _avaient-i_ _ls osés_ _la lui_ _prendre?_ Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa haine se retournait contre lui, il s'en voulait, à lui, et aux ravisseurs de la princesse.

 _I_ _l s'insulta lui-même, en proie à une désolation sans pareille. A quoi bon s'entraîner tous les jours, à quoi bon se prétendre être un shinigami, si il n'était même pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait ?_ _Pourquoi? Pourquoi fa_ _llai_ _t-il toujours qu'on_ _lui_ _retire mes proches?'_

Puis, alors qu'il avait arrêté de donner des coups, Chad et Rangiku entrèrent en tromble dans la chambre. La rousse demanda, d'un ton alarmé, qui ne lui était pas familier : "Ichigo, je peux savoir ce qui te prend?"

Celui-ci, les coudes collés au mur, retourna sa tête vers ses deux amis. _Faible..._ _Il était si faible..._ Mais ces deux-là se prirent une gifle en pleine face lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard. Ichigo... son visage... Son visage était déformé par la haine et la tristesse. Ses yeux, comme lors de sa hollowfication, commençaient à se remplir de noir, ses pupilles devenaient d'un jaune malsain et effrayant.

Des perles d'eau coulaient sur ses joues, du sang glissait de sa bouche, son front se plissait, ses dents se serraient, sa rage noircissait son cœur. C'était comme si il n'était plus lui-même, comme si l'influence de son Hollow intensifiait son ressentiment. Le fait de perdre Orihime une seconde fois lui était insupportable. Alors, prise d'une impulsion, Rangiku n'hésita pas et couru vers Ichigo qui avait les yeux luisants. Elle le serra dans ses bras, compatissante. Aussitôt, la respiration haletante de celui-ci se calma légèrement, ses yeux commencèrent à reprendre leur couleur chaleureuse. Rangiku caressa les cheveux roux du shinigami remplaçant, et Chad s'avança à son tour.

"Ichigo, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un tel état..." recommanda-t-il.

Ledit Ichigo avait les yeux dans le vide, lui-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un état second, incontrôlable.

 _ _'Toi qui a toujours tout porté sur tes épaules... Je savais que cela finirait par arriver, tu ne peux pas réprimer tes émotions et tout endurer indéfiniment..'__ _,_ pensa le métis.

Rangiku s'écarta de son ami quelques instants après, plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle déclara, émue : "On sait qu'Orihime te manque, comme à nous tous, tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter et à vouloir tout casser, mais si nous perdons espoir, si nous flanchons, qui la ramènera parmi nous? Ichigo, laisse couler tes larmes, c'est bien de pleurer de temps en temps.. Mais ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie. Que fera Orihime si elle apprend que tu as, toi, celui qu'elle aime, égaré ton esprit de combativité? Si elle ne retrouve plus le Ichigo qu'elle connaît, que deviendra-t-elle?"

Elle fit une pause, et celui-ci en profita pour murmurer : "Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." A cette réponse, elle changea son ton et devint plus ferme : "Écoute, nous sommes tes amis, nous serons toujours là pour toi, alors tu ne peux pas te permettre de douter et de fléchir. Sans toi, 'Hime ne tiendra pas le choc. Tu n'es pas sans savoir les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi, alors secoue-toi! A mon souvenir, tu disais t'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Tu disais te battre pour protéger tes amis! Tes amis, Ichigo! Alors continue à te battre! Bats-toi, pour nous protéger ! Mais arrête de tout porter sur tes épaules et de tout garder pour toi, bon sang! On est là pour ça, nous! Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle s'est faite enlevée, abruti! On ne pouvait pas le deviner! Maintenant, arrête de perdre ton temps à te morfondre et reprends-toi. Redeviens le Ichigo que l'on connaît tous, parce qu'on a un Empereur et une clique de Démons à terrasser, je te signale!"

Elle s'écarta complètement du roux, qui la regardait, à la fois reconnaissant, mais aussi surpris de voir ce côté de Rangiku. Elle ressemblait assez à Rukia, comme ça. Ils restèrent ainsi, se regardant l'un l'autre, pendant quelques minutes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, le jeune homme, ayant perdu ses moyens ressemblait sincèrement à un enfant. _Comme quoi,_ _chacun avait ses propres faiblesses._ Puis, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, lui sourit et sortit calmement, laissant Chad et Ichigo seuls. Le métis avait observé la scène, sans un mot. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques temps, comme si un dialogue silencieux avait lieu entre eux. En effet, le roux était le seul à comprendre totalement Chad, sans même lui parler. Après un certain moment, Ichigo se reprit et brisa le silence en premier : "Merci Chad. Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais bien. »

Le métis releva la tête, écartant un tantinet sa mèche de ses yeux bruns.

« Rangiku a raison, fit-il. On ramènera Inoue »

[Arrêtez la musique si ce n'est pas déjà fait]

Il était tôt. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez derrière la mer, offrant à nos amis ce délicieux spectacle qu'était l'aube. La brise déjà chaude du matin caressant leur visage, ils se tenaient là, sur le sable, fixant l'horizon. Les onze personnages étaient pour la plupart en tenue de shinigami, excepté Ishida, dans son habituel habit de Quincy et Chad, doté d'un simple jean et d'un polo. Anasaki, quant à elle, arborait un habit complètement banal, ou du moins, pour le moment.

« - On attend quoi là, bordel ?

\- Zaraki, c'est la dixième fois qu'on te le dit, gronda Toshiro. On ne pourra partir qu'au levé du soleil.

\- Et pourquoi, sérieux ? On a besoin de sa bénédiction, peut-être ?

\- Mais t'écoute, quand on te parle ? S'écria le petit être aux cheveux blancs.

\- Non, fit Anasaki d'un ton sans appel. J'ai simplement besoin de l'énergie du soleil pour transporter autant d'étranger dans le passage multidimensionnel.

Rangiku regarda avec attention son amie. Instantanément, cette dernière fut frappée par la ressemblance de celle-ci avec Orihime, ressemblance qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais relevée. Elle se tenait droite, les cheveux au vent, rendus presque roux par la lumière, ses grands yeux brillants rivés devant elle, déterminée. Anasaki avait changé, depuis l'enlèvement d'Orihime. Un aspect totalement différent d'elle faisait surface : elle restait toujours aussi douce, adorable et drôle, mais on voyait qu'elle souffrait énormément, et que pour justement ne pas souffrir, elle s'endurcissait.

Comme si elle avait eu l'habitude d'agir ainsi, de se braquer et de se jeter dans le combat pour ne pas souffrir. Rangiku avait été, à de nombreuses reprises, estomaquée par le sang-froid et l'intelligence d'Anasaki, qui avait absolument tout prévu, en à peine quelques heures. Elle apprenait petit à petit à découvrir le véritable personnage de son amie, un personnage qui avait souffert à un point qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer, un personnage prêt à tout pour délivrer sa seule parente restante : Orihime.

Rangiku balaya du regard les dix autres personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. A son plus grand bonheur, le respectable Yamamoto leur avait donné la permission, à elle, Rukia, Renji, son Capitaine et Zaraki, de les accompagner. Enfin, il le leur avait plutôt ordonné, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à infiltrer le moindre de ses espions dans cette dimension, totalement barricadée et hostile aux étrangers. Il leur préparait même des renforts.

Alors, Rangiku était un peu plus confiante. Elle avait la permission de retirer sa limite, et puis, avoir son Taishô près d'elle la rassurait énormément, car elle était consciente de sa puissance et de sa vitesse de réaction, surtout en terrain ennemi. Elle porta une main à la garde de son zanpakutô. Orihime était devenue extrêmement importante dans sa vie, récemment. Elle était sa précieuse amie, sa petite protégée. Alors oui, elle aussi, elle se donnerait corps et âme pour la sauver. Mais alors qu'elle tentait d'intercepter le regard d'Ichigo, un peu plus loin, le soleil fit son apparition pour de bon.

Enfin, c'était le moment, ils allaient se mettre en route pour voler au secours de leur amie encore une fois arrachée au Monde Réel.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts se plaça devant ses amis et conseilla : "S'il vous plaît, reculez-vous un peu".

Aucun d'entre eux ne broncha, curieux de ce que celle-ci allait leur montrer. C'était du tout nouveau pour eux. Ils n'avaient en effet jamais été témoins des vrais pouvoirs des Démons, étant donné que lors de leur précédent combat, les deux Démones n'avaient usé que de leur simple force, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant. Une dague apparut dans la main d'Anasaki, le centre d'attention.

Elle leva sa main et s'entailla le bras, laissant couler son sang à flot, sous les regards dubitatifs de ses amis. Elle recueillit son sang dans son autre main, et la fuite s'arrêta aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Ensuite, elle frotta ses deux mains entre elles, entraînant la propagation de son propre sang jusqu'à ses ongles. Ils analysaient ses gestes, sans pouvoir comprendre le sens de ceux-ci.

Elle tendit ensuite ses bras devant elle, et plaqua ses mains dans le vide. A cet instant précis, le vent se leva alors, faisant tourbillonner les cheveux de tous ceux présents. Anasaki, qui avait désormais les yeux d'un vert assez intense, accomplissait un rituel étrange : elle dessinait devant elle, avec son sang, un cercle et des inscriptions. Même si elle agissait dans le vide, étrangement, le sang qu'elle éparpillait était visible dans l'air, comme si elle peignait une simple feuille.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de remplir d'inscriptions ensanglantées le "mur" invisible qui se tenait devant elle, elle plaqua ses mains contre celui-ci et se mit à parler dans une langue étrange qui était inconnue de tous ses amis. A chaque parole elle associait un geste, et exerçait ces mouvements de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune des dix autres personnes restantes ne puisse suivre sa gestuelle assez particulière.

Le vent était de plus en plus fort, emportant le sable avec lui. Et, au bout d'un moment, un phénomène hallucinant se produisit. Ils le virent tous avec clarté et stupeur : les rayons du soleil furent absorbés par le cercle de sang répandu sur la façade, et bientôt, une infime lumière apparut au centre de celui-ci. Puis, celle-ci se mit à grossir, à grossir, comme nourrie par l'infinie lumière du soleil, et bientôt, les inscriptions de sang s'imprégnèrent de cette même lumière, devenant ainsi blanches à leur tour. Cette luminosité gagnait en espace de seconde en seconde, et devenait de plus en plus intense.

Et lorsque la sphère de lumière eut une taille suffisante, Anasaki se tourna et cria à ses compagnons :

« C'est bon. On y va ! Maintenant ! »

Suivants ses ordres, ils s'y jetèrent tous un par un, sans la moindre hésitation, sous les yeux d'Anasaki qui surveillait et fermait la marche. Lorsque tout le monde fut passé, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, puis au ciel. Comment Hizoro avait-il fait pour la retrouver ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien senti quand la barrière qu'elle avait érigée avait été brisée ? Enfin. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de se jeter dans le portail qu'elle avait créé, juste avant que celui-ci ne se ferme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Et encore heureux. Elle sourit en voyant les regards de ses amis époustouflés, et annonça : "Nous sommes ici dans l'un des tunnels reliant le Monde des Humains et le notre. Celui-ci est l'un des seuls que nous pouvons emprunter sans nous faire remarquer. Il n'y a aucune conception du temps, ici, alors je ne peux vous dire quand est-ce que nous arriverons... Ah, et aussi, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir, Hizoro me sentirait directement. Ne vous séparez pas, et surtout, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, cet endroit peut s'avérer dangereux."

Rukia s'avança un peu, les yeux brillants de stupéfaction et d'une admiration mal contenue. C'était... Wow. Ils se tenaient dans un couloir d'une vingtaine de mètres de large. Les "murs" de ce corridor étaient composés de cristaux translucides, plus gros les uns que les autres. Rukia s'avança vers l'une des montagnes de cristal et ouvrit sa bouche d'enthousiasme : à l'intérieur se trouvait un nombre incalculable de pierres précieuses aux mille couleurs, qui scintillaient.

Rukia était émerveillée, comme une enfant. Mais alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers la masse de cristaux, Anasaki coupa court à son excitation en lui saisissant fermement le poignet :

« N'y touche surtout pas. Regarde mieux, et tu comprendras. »

Un peu brutalisée, Rukia se pencha pour mieux voir, comme conseillé. Elle mit un certain temps à remarquer ce dont parlait son amie, mais lorsqu'elle comprit l'atrocité dont il était question, elle se recula avec précipitation, en poussant un cri d'horreur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Chad, étonné d'une telle réaction de la part de la brune.

\- C'est... Ils...

Rukia essoufflée, tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle avait vu. Oui, elle les avait vus. Ces visages, ces esprits enfermés et figés dans les pierres précieuses.

Un peu plus loin, Ishida regarda sous ses pieds, et fut surpris de constater qu'ils marchaient tous sur l'eau. En effet, bien qu'ils ne sentent aucune goutte sur leurs pieds, ils étaient bel et bien debout sur la surface d'un torrent. L'eau de celui-ci était d'une couleur claire, et le Quincy put également deviner, étant donné les multiples reflets de couleurs qui émanaient du fond de la rivière, que celui-ci était rempli de pierres précieuses.

Lorsque Rangiku leva ses yeux brillants aux cieux à son tour, elle ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de sortir de sa bouche : au lieu de trouver un plafond semblable à celui d'une grotte, tel qu'elle l'imaginait, la blonde vénitienne se retrouva à admirer une foret remplie de palmiers. Inexplicablement, une serre tropicale flottait au dessus de leur tête, à l'envers, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus si ils étaient dans le ciel, ou si cette forêt leur servait vraiment de plafond.

Le tunnel n'était pas très lumineux, l'unique lumière provenait du scintillement des cristaux – illuminés par on ne sait quel tour de magie – mais également du bois qui les surplombait. Kisuke analysait chaque parcelle de l'endroit magique, curieux et impressionné. Le lieu était magnifique, il se croyait dans un rêve. Toshiro commenta : "C'est vraiment splendide...", mais fut vite contredit par Rukia qui leur démontra le contraire.

Kenpachi, par contre, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, se battre, grommela : "Ouai c'est pas mal, ça change du Dangai quoi. Bon, on y va?" Anasaki acquiesça, puis elle prit la tête du groupe et annonça : "Faites attention à vous, où vous mourrez."

Les premiers moments se passèrent si bien que certains commençaient à se demander si la Démone ne leur avait pas fait une blague de mauvais goût. Mais ils eurent la confirmation que non, lorsque Chad se fit brutalement attraper le pied par un monstre brusquement sorti de l'eau. Ce gros poisson aux dents pointus le croqua à pleines dents, et Chad se retrouva soudainement paralysé, dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre geste. Stupéfaits, ils eurent tous un temps de réaction bien trop élevé, excepté Anasaki qui bondit et renvoya ce titanesque poiscaille de là où il venait, d'un coup de pied bien placé.

C''est alors qu'elle leur expliqua qu'ici, les monstres absorbaient leur énergie spirituelle et vitale, car ils ne vivent que de ça, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils ne ressentaient presque pas de douleur et n'avaient aucune trace de la blessure.

Les amis coururent pendant longtemps, faisant de courtes poses de temps en temps. Bien trop souvent, un nouveau danger apparaissait : Rangiku fut faite prisonnière par des lianes venues du ciel et manqua de mourir étranglée; Ichigo fut congelé en s'adossant contre un cristal de glace; Yoruichi fut brûlée par un objet non identifié; Kisuke fut attaqué par d'énormes oiseaux surgissant de nul part; Kenpachi par un singe enragé, etc... Chacun eut droit à ses petits pièges. De temps à autre, une énorme paroi de cristal surgissait, ayant pour but de les stopper; les murs se resserraient, de gigantesques pics fonçaient sur eux, et tout un tas d'autres attaques. Plus le temps passait, plus les pièges changeaient et devenaient dangereux, à un tel point qu'Ishida faillit y perdre la vie. Il n'y avait pas de nuit dans ce couloir, la luminosité ne faiblissait jamais, n'augmentait jamais.

« Bon sang, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici? Râla Renji.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anasaki. Le temps s'écoule bizarrement ici, on n'a jamais réussi à dompter et comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Il est déjà arrivé que certain y restent coincés pendant des années, et d'autres, pour toujours. Certains disent que ce couloir est une entité vivante qui contrôlerait l'espace-temps de ce couloir...

\- Putain, c'est pas comme si on était pressé!

\- Calme toi Renji, répondit calmement la Démone, avec un peu de chance, on devrait bientôt être arrivés.»

Et elle ne mentait pas. Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une titanesque façade horriblement gigantesque et abîmée qu'aucun ne parvint à déterminer. Il y avait également cet interminable escalier de verre qui semblait mener aux Cieux même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- Notre porte d'entrée. Suivez moi!»

Anasaki monta les gigantesques escaliers de cristal en courant durant ce qui lui semblèrent être des heures et des heures, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en haut du puits. Les autres la rejoignirent, et furent aussitôt déconcertés par la profondeur ahurissante du trou. Rangiku, pas vraiment rassurée, lui demanda : "On va vraiment sauter la-dedans?", et elle eut une réponse positive. Ils étaient si petits par rapport au puits que de loin, ils ressemblaient à de minuscules fourmis au bord d'un verre. Rukia déglutit : même si elle aimait les sensations fortes, elle tenait quand même à la vie. Ichigo se moqua : "Bah quoi, on a peur, Demoiselle Kuchiki?"; et alors qu'il rigolait, il se retrouva dans le vide, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit seulement lorsqu'il croisa les regards de ses amis, et se retrouva à voler dans le vide, tombant dans une obscurité totale.

Ichigo était seul, dans un néant complet. Il tombait, avec grande vitesse, sans savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait rencontrer à nouveau le sol. D'ailleurs, l'idée de son atterrissage l'effrayait un peu... La lumière du tunnel ne formait, à présent, qu'un tout petit point blanc au-dessus de sa tête. "Et merde! Satané Rukia! Si je me perds, je fais quoi moi?"

Mais, alors qu'il pensait être seul, il entendit deux voix familières lui crier : "T'avais qu'à pas te moquer, baka!", "T'aurais du voir la tête que tu faisais!"

Il aperçut à ce moment Rukia, sur les épaules de Renji et explosa d'un rire sonore et sincère.

« Q... Qu'est-ce que.. vous faites dans cette position?

\- La ferme, aboya la petit brune, regrettant d'être trop loin pour le frapper. On a du se mettre à deux pour pouvoir te rattraper!

\- Rukia est trop légère...»

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils furent rejoints par tous leurs amis. Anasaki, qui apparemment avait l'habitude de ce genre de trajet, s'amusait et exécutait pirouettes sur pirouettes, à l'instar de Rangiku qui prenait note et exerçait. Kisuke et Yoruichi s'éclataient comme des fous, eux aussi, pareils à des enfants. Chad, Toshiro et Kenpachi, eux, restaient imperturbables, même dans de telles conditions. Ishida, perturbé, demanda : "Comment se fait-il que nous soyons visibles, alors qu'il n'y a aucune source de lumière?" mais il n'obtint malheureusement qu'un haussement d'épaules entre deux saltos pour réponse. Décidément, tout dans ce monde était inexplicable, même pour ceux qui y habitaient.

Rangiku ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Elle était pourtant sûre et certaine d'avoir sauté dans un puits sans fin. Oui, oui, elle s'en rappelait. Elle n'était pas folle. Or, là, maintenant, tout de suite... Elle se retrouvait à monter une pente. Alors quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qui clochait dans ce monde ?

Elle apercevait une lumière intense à quelques mètres d'elle, et entendait des voix. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, tel qu'elle était habituée à faire, et sortit discrètement sa tête au grand jour, pour observer l'endroit où elle avait atterrie. Elle était dans un incroyable désert de sable rouge, rien à l'horizon. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut ses camarades, allongés au sol, observant quelque chose. Elle sortit directement, s'étira et cria à ses amis : "Oi! Vous auriez pu m'attendre!"

Mais aussitôt eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle fut plaquée au sol par Yoruichi, et se retrouva la bouche enfoncée dans le sable. Elle chercha à se dégager de l'emprise de la femme aux allures féline mais sa force était trop puissante, elle cracha : "Mais qu'est-ce-" L'ancienne Capitaine diminua sa pression et lui dit : "Ne fais surtout pas de bruits, ou nous allons être repérés.. Regarde." La blonde vénitienne, vexée d'avoir été accueillie de la sorte, rampa vers le reste de la bande sans demander son reste et regarda dans la même direction qu'eux.

Elle qui pensait que le désert s'étendait de ce côté aussi, se retrouva face à un paysage totalement différent et surprenant. Une étendue de gris et de noir s'étalait devant eux, dégageant une atmosphère hostile. Tout était sombre.

Ils y étaient enfin parvenus, le Monde des Démons.

Un homme, une femme.

Devant eux, deux immenses portes noires ornées d'étranges sculptures.

La femme s'avança, posa sa main sur le battant de la porte.

Un frisson parcourut son corps, elle s'écarta l'espace d'un instant.

Elle se retourna.

Il était là, la fixant d'un regard dans lequel elle lisait clairement toute son inquiétude.

Alors, elle le rejoignit et se serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur masculine et rassurante qu'il dégageait.

Il paniqua légèrement par tant de proximité, mais se ressaisit en croisant son regard.

«N'aie pas peur pour moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'en suis capable. »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'invita silencieusement à relever son visage baissé, ce qu'il fit.

\- Je sais bien, commença-t-il. Mais...-

\- Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne te quitterais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. »

A ces mots, il écarquilla ses yeux et elle le vit vriller l'espace d'un instant.

Alors, elle posa son front contre le sien et respira bruyamment.

Les regards qu'ils échangeaient transmettaient clairement toute cette intensité qui les liait.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, pour lui adresser le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il ait jamais vu, avant de s'arracher à lui.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, sous le regard de l'homme, appréhendant.

Elle prit sur elle et poussa les deux battants, battants qui se refermèrent à peine fut-elle entrée.

Elle entra dans une autre pièce, totalement blanche, sans aucun meubles.

Elle s'avança, tentant de rester impassible.

Une grande lame avait été posée sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle regarda sur ses côtés, pour voir si elle était seule, et saisit l'épée.

Celle-ci était entièrement noire, mais il y avait des inscriptions étrangères écrites sur sa lame.

La lame s'agita lorsqu'elle y passa la main, comme si elle la reconnaissait.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de s'approprier l'épée, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis, elle se mit à parler dans une autre langue, une langue étrange et inaudible.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce, les cheveux et les habits de la femme se levèrent.

Une force invisible.

Elle joignit ses deux mains, souffla.

Et soudainement, elle se poignarda violemment l'abdomen.


	7. Préparation au combat

Chapitre 7,

Rukia était allongée sur le sable, ses beaux yeux bleus nuit grands ouverts. Elle qui pensait que le désert s'étendait de ce côté aussi, effaça vite cette idée de sa mémoire. Devant elle se tenait une ville, gigantesquement vaste, remplie de petites cases colorées, pour la plupart dans de très mauvais états, et qui semblaient avoir perdu leurs vives couleurs avec le temps et la pluie. Ces logements, présents en énorme quantité, étaient tous très abîmés, fissurés, et certains semblaient même sur le point de s'écrouler.

De là où elle était, Rukia remarqua que les maisons étaient toutes alignées et s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle pouvait aussi voir de grands tas d'ordures, ainsi que de nombreux bâtiments détruits. Contrastant avec le reste de la ville, la shinigami ne put qu'apercevoir, au loin, un énorme bâtiment qui surplombait les alentours. L'immeuble colossal prenait autant de place qu'un château, mais il était très moderne et paraissait même entièrement neuf, ou plutôt, rénové. Il se dégageait de cette ville une sensation de mal-être, d'abandon, de pauvreté. Il y régnait un étrange et assourdissant silence.

Tout était carré, terne et sombre. Rukia frissonna : cette espèce de gigantesque prison ne lui inspirait rien de bon. La cité était emplie de noir, de gris. Les couleurs avaient perdu leur éclat, il n'y avait aucune trace de gaieté, ou même, de vie. De grands hangars s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la ville, ville ressemblant aux fameuses villes fantômes que la Shinigami avait vues dans les films Humains.

Elle jeta un regard à Anasaki, couchée non loin d'elle. Son regard balayait la ville avec tristesse, son visage était crispé dans une expression de colère, de rancœur. Selon elle, leur monde n'avait pas été tout le temps comme ça. Et pourtant, à voir cette immense ville, si sinistre, c'était difficile à imaginer.

Ichigo, visiblement impatient, empoigna son sabre, comme à son habitude, et déclara d'un ton déterminé qui lui ressemblait bien : "Ok, alors, on y va ?" Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Kisuke posa une main sur son épaule et commença : « Kurosaki-kun, nous savons tous que tu es très déterminé, et pressé, aussi. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour Inoue-san. Mais n'oublie pas que la moindre erreur pourrait compromettre son sauvetage. N'oublie pas que sa vie est mise en jeu et qu'elle seule peut mettre fin à tout cela."

A ces mots, Ichigo le fixa avec intensité, et prit une grande inspiration. Urahara-san avait raison. Il ferma les yeux, pour faire le vide dans son esprit, et les rouvrit. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Anasaki, qui regardait fixement l'horizon, soudainement plongée dans un état d'esprit nouveau. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux brillaient de détermination, de colère, mais derrière ça, il pouvait apercevoir une infime lueur qu'il reconnut aussitôt, pour l'avoir côtoyée durant de longs moments : la peur.

Exactement comme il venait de le faire, elle ferma ses yeux, inspira, puis se tourna vers eux. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et ordonna de sa voix toujours aussi tendre mais très autoritaire: "Vous savez où aller, vous savez quoi faire. N'oubliez pas ce qu'on a planifié. Ne faites aucun bruit et n'agissez pas bêtement. Si vous voyez un Démon, cachez-vous. Et surtout, n'utilisez vos pouvoirs sous aucun prétexte.»

Sans même leur laisser le temps de protester, elle se propulsa et dévala la dune de sable à une vitesse ahurissante, sans même perdre l'équilibre une seule fois, sous les yeux admiratifs de ses amis restés en haut. Sans le moindre bruit, elle se faufila dans la ville, incognito, et se cacha rapidement derrière dans l'ombre d'un mur. Elle fit signe à ses amis encore sur la colline de sable, qui se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre le plus discrètement possible. Kenpachi, qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se dissimuler ainsi, râlait, mécontent de devoir contourner les ennemis et donc, les combats. Lui, il préférait foncer dans le tas.

Le petit groupe longeait les façades, retenant leur respiration dès qu'un chat passait. D'ailleurs, ils notèrent que les chats ici n'étaient pas blancs, noirs, ou gris, non : ils étaient bleus, roses, verts, et surtout, biens plus grands, bien plus beaux. Les onze intrus se cachaient donc derrière tout objet pouvant les dissimuler, et le nombre impressionnant de débris, de déchets et de ruines leur facilitait la tâche. Les plus douées étaient Anasaki et Yoruichi, qui paraissaient presque invisibles car habituées, et Rukia, grâce à sa petite taille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se prenait assez au jeu, et elle se plaisait à s'imaginer être dans une sorte de mission secrète comme elle en avait vu dans ces films du monde des Humains. Ces filles se cachaient si bien que, de temps à autre, les garçons et Rangiku perdaient leur trace. Ils traversaient les rues tour à tour, priant pour ne pas être vus, rampant, escaladant, courant à chaque instant comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était sûrement vrai.

Mais alors qu'il était seul, caché derrière un tas d'ordures, Toshiro fut attiré par un bruit dans la rue perpendiculaire à la ruelle où il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il les vit, pour la première fois : les Démons. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à des Hommes, mais avaient chacun un détail qui dévoilait la différence, comme chez les Arrancar. Ils étaient deux hommes, grands, musclés, l'un avec des pattes volatiles à la place des pieds, et l'autre avec une sorte de queue de scorpion à l'arrière de son dos.

Ils marchaient, ricanant ensemble, les mains dans les poches. Toshiro s'enfonça dans l'ombre et masqua sa présence.

« Tu sens ce que j'sens ? » S'enquit l'un, auquel l'autre répondit par un grand sourire carnassier.

A ces mots, ils se penchèrent tous deux sur une montagne de débris qui s'élevait à quelques mètres d'eux. Comme s'il savait précisément où chercher, le semi-scorpion y plongea sa main. Il fouillait quelques instants, et l'instant d'après, en sortait l'objet de sa convoitise. Toshiro ouvrit grand ses yeux. C'était une jeune femme, solitaire, inoffensive.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à genoux devant eux, les mains réunies devant sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous en prie... » Souffla-t-elle, implorante.

Mais les sourires des deux Démons ne s'en étirèrent que davantage. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rigoler. Et l'instant d'après, ils fondaient sur elle, et elle hurla. Le sang de Toshiro ne fit qu'un tour. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs dégaina son sabre de son dos, prêt à se jeter sur eux, mais il fut rapidement arrêté non pas par l'un de ses amis, mais par la victime elle-même.

Soudainement, ladite innocente se mit à grossir, à grossir, à grossir. Alors, la situation s'inversa complètement en peu de temps. Elle prit une taille démesurée, son visage se décomposa, sa peau sembla éclater, et son enveloppe charnelle disparut. En l'espace d'une seconde, la jolie jeune fille avait laissé place à un gigantesque monstre de vapeur bleue à l'apparence indescriptible, sous les yeux effarés du Shinigami.

Les yeux des deux Démons s'écarquillèrent à leur tour, et l'instant d'après, l'énorme créature de gaz leur fondait dessus comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment. C'est alors que Toshiro comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Les deux premiers assaillants furent aussitôt carbonisés, et réduits à de simples lambeaux.

Toshiro était ébahi de stupeur. C'était quoi, ça ? Bientôt, la jeune femme reprit son apparence initiale et poussa un court ricanement des plus horribles qui soient. Et là, elle se jeta sur les restes des Démons, fourrant son visage sur ce qu'il restait d'eux. Oui, elle les mangeait. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle ingurgitait les dernières parties de ses semblables, une aura sombre l'enveloppait, comme si elle prenait en puissance, en quelque chose...

Alors que la Démone comédienne achevait de dévorer les corps de ses victimes, Rangiku fit son apparition derrière son Capitaine, figé d'effroi. Elle prit sa main, le tirant de ses pensées, et se précipita à la poursuite de leurs amis : ils avaient pris un peu de retard. Durant tout le reste du chemin, ils croisèrent chacun plusieurs scènes du même type que les précédentes, plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

Mais au bout d'un moment, une déflagration de puissance retentit. Anasaki, qui évoluait avec vitesse, se figea net. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et jura. Elle jeta un regard à Rukia, Yoruichi, Renji et Ichigo qui étaient au même niveau qu'elle, et leur fit signe de continuer sans elle, avant de se précipiter dans le sens inverse. Mais bien évidemment, Ichigo et Renji ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ils la suivirent, remontant le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avec moins de prudence, cette fois-ci. Ce reiatsu... Ils l'avaient reconnus. Ce foutu Zaraki.

Anasaki les insulta en remarquant qu'ils étaient juste derrière elle, mais ils lui répondirent d'un sourire. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Ces énergies... Alors, elle accéléra brutalement la cadence, et bientôt, elle les sema, mais ils parvinrent à trouver leur chemin. La Démone arriva bientôt sur le lieu de l'attaque, et une bourrasque de vent l'ébranla. Wow !

Lorsqu'elle parvint à écarter les cheveux qui brouillaient sa vue, elle vit Zaraki Kenpachi, un large sourire sur le visage, son long et tranchant sabre dégainé. Les yeux du Capitaine brillaient d'excitation, mais aussi de surprise. Son adversaire était dix fois plus petit que lui, et pourtant, il était parvenu à stopper son sabre surpuissant avec l'unique force de ses mains. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite adolescente aux longs cheveux roses soulevés par la puissance du choc.

Anasaki écarquilla ses yeux. L'adolescente en question se déroba soudainement à l'emprise du Capitaine, et le sabre de ce dernier s'écrasa contre le sol, brisant et fissurant celui-ci à une profondeur exceptionnelle. Elle ne perdit pas un instant. Ses jambes musclées se contractèrent et elle bondit en l'air, pour l'attaquer. Mais à cet instant précis, Anasaki s'écria : « ARRETEZ ! ».

Au son de cette voix, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'interrompit dans son geste et retomba au sol, prenant soin de ne pas rester à portée de cet énergumène aux cheveux étranges. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, et dévoila des yeux exorbités aux devants d'Anasaki, qui souriait avec soulagement et bonheur. Le visage de l'inconnue se décomposa littéralement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à celui de la Démone aux yeux verts, et elle baissa les bras, la bouche entrouverte.

Renji et Ichigo arrivèrent derrière Anasaki, mais l'inconnue n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne se souciait plus non plus de Zaraki, râlant qu'elle venait d'interrompre son combat avec un adversaire surpuissant. Elle fit un pas un avant, et leva sa main droite, bouche bée, ses grands yeux vifs vrillant d'émotion. Puis, elle articula avec peine et émotion, toute déboussolée: "O-O-Onee... chan?"

A ces mots soufflés, le sourire d'Anasaki s'agrandit, l'émotion dans ses grands yeux verts prit en ampleur, et elle se mit à courir pour prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras, qui affichait toujours cette même expression de choc intense.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ta puissance dans la rue... Toujours aussi inconsciente, hein... »

Une larme s'installa sur l'œil droit de la Démone aux cheveux roses, mais restait accrochée à son œil, bien décidée à ne pas couler. Un joli sourire béat s'installa sur sa fine bouche, ses joues prirent de la couleur, et elle entoura à son tour le cou d'Anasaki.

« Tu m'as tant manquée..., murmura-t-elle. Onee-chan... »

Cette dernière, qui avait aussi les larmes aux yeux souffla, plus heureuse que jamais :"Je suis de retour..., Ayumi."

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Anasaki s'écarta légèrement d'elle, pour la détailler. Elle devait s'approcher de la quinzaine, de longs cheveux roses bonbon, la peau assez bronzée et un corps plutôt formé pour une enfant de son âge. Son visage délicat ne laissait apparaître que l'un de ses yeux, le deuxième étant dissimulé par ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, sa pupille était d'une couleur captivante, oscillant entre le rouge sang et le rose, donnant à la jeune fille un air assez mystérieux, qui participait à son charme. Elle n'était pas très grande; enfin, plus grande que Rukia, et plutôt fine. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt noir, très très ample, qui lui constituait une robe, laissant apparaître de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses jambes, était pieds-nus et semblait simple et agile.

Anasaki s'écria avec fierté :

« Comme tu as changé! Et dire que quand je suis partie, tu n'avais même pas dix ans... Tu es devenue si belle! Mais dis moi, tu as complètement apparence humaine maintenant! Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu n'as pas rompu notre promesse, hein?

\- Évidemment que non! Tu sais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ... Mon apparence ne s'est pas encore confirmée, dit-elle en désignant les tâches sur son front, dissimulées par ses cheveux. Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue... Onee-chan, chuchota Ayumi, toujours aussi émue. J'ai eu si peur...»

Anasaki saisit les mains de la jeune fille, qui fixait le sol, un petit sourire triste étirant sa bouche :

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie pendant tout ce temps... Excuse-moi... »

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses agrandit davantage son sourire.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, il le fallait... Et puis, tu es revenue saine et sauve, comme tu me l'avais promis! Je suis si contente! Si contente!"

Et alors qu'elles se mettaient à discuter, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, les deux rouquines dans son dos se mirent à toussoter, la faisant revenir sur Terre. Anasaki sursauta et coupa court à leurs retrouvailles :

« Excuse-moi, Ayumi, on manque de temps. J'aurais du te prévenir de notre venue. Je t'expliquerais tout après. Mais nous devons partir maintenant, les soldats d'Hizoro ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. »

La jeune Démone aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils. Elle avait compris. Elle hocha la tête, et l'instant d'après, c'était réparti.

Kisuke, Chad, Ishida, Toshiro et Rangiku se tenaient à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, dans un quartier des plus déserts qui soient. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché du grand bâtiment noir qui dominait la ville, et une étrange sensation émanait d'ailleurs de celui-ci. Ils étaient séparés d'une rangée de petite case par une large rue qu'ils ne pouvaient traverser sans précautions, car elle était complètement ouverte, dévoilée. Ils venaient d'être rejoints par Rukia et Yoruichi.

« C'est là ? S'enquit la petite Kuchiki.

\- Oui, répondit Rangiku. La troisième petite case sur la droite.

\- A mon signal, on y va, fit Toshiro. »

Il passa juste sa tête derrière le mur, et examina méticuleusement les alentours. Et lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il abaissa sa main, et ils se précipitèrent à coup de Shunpô, pénétrant avec précipitation dans la case en question. Ils dégainèrent instantanément leurs sabres, en prévision d'un quelconque piège. Mais rien.

« On dirait qu'on est seuls » fit Kisuke en relevant son chapeau.

A l'intérieur, il y avait juste le strict minimum, de quoi vivre. Il y avait peu de meubles, et aucune décoration. Les murs étaient sombres, la pièce n'était éclairée que par la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre, ainsi que par une petite ampoule. A l'opposé de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un escalier de bois qui montait. Ishida s'avança calmement, observant les lieux avec cet esprit critique et aiguisé qui était le sien.

Ils examinèrent eux-mêmes la maison, pour être sûrs de leurs solitude, et celle-ci s'avéra d'ailleurs véridique. Puis, quelques instants après, de nouveaux arrivants se firent entendre, pénétrant avec brusquerie et méfiance comme ils l'avaient fait.

« Ah, vous êtes tous là » Fit Anasaki avec soulagement.

Elle était accompagnée de Zaraki, Ichigo, Renji, et... Et... Mais attendez, c'était qui celle-là ? Voyant les regards surpris et incrédules de ses amis face à cette petite adolescente qui leur souriait et agitait sa main, Anasaki eut un sourire heureux.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Ayumi. C'est elle, ma seule alliée dont je vous parlais. Elle est ma petite protégée, elle est comme ma petite sœur. Elle nous sera d'une précieuse aide pour les événements à venir. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers ladite Ayumi.

"Eux, ce sont mes amis. Tu te rappelles de la Soul Society, des Shinigamis ? Et bien voici Ichigo, un Shinigami Remplaçant et Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, des Shinigamis du niveau de Vice-Capitaine. Ensuite, il y a Zaraki et Toshiro, deux Capitaines actuels du Gotei 13. Puis, voilà Ishida et Chad, un Quincy et un Humain doté de pouvoirs spirituelles. Et pour finir, Yoruichi, Kisuke, anciens capitaines de la Soul Society."

Toshiro, égal à lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de reprendre Anasaki sur le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelé "Capitaine Hitsugaya". Et, lorsqu'il fit sa remarque, les yeux d'Ayumi s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, tel un chat et posta sa main sur la joue du Capitaine. Celui-ci, gêné, se retrouva rapidement à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille qui faisait sa taille. Elle était très étrange. Il se recula automatiquement. L'adolescente lui sourit, elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui, le dévisageant et l'analysant, les yeux brillants.

Elle lui prit la main, comme fascinée et murmura : "Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... Enchantée, Capitaine Hitsugaya." Elle fit une révérence au Capitaine déconcerté, puis retourna auprès de son amie, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil malicieux. Toshiro resta "sur le cul", comme on dit, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette fille, si bizarre soit-elle. Contrairement à cet endroit, elle ne dégageait que des ondes positives et joyeuses, illuminant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Rangiku, qui lui murmura : "Bah dis donc, à peine arrivé que vous faites des ravages, Tai-cho ». Il reprit aussitôt son air froid et lui asséna un "La ferme!" qui fit rigoler la lieutenant.

Ayumi était très amicale, elle semblait s'entendre très bien avec ses nouveaux invités.

« Que font autant de Shinigamis dans notre Monde ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Nous sommes venus sauver notre amie, répondit Rukia.

\- Ah oui? Que fait-elle ici? C'est une Démone? La sauver de qui?

\- Non, une Humaine. Elle a été enlevée par deux Démones, il y a peu de temps... Peut-être l'as-tu déjà vue?

\- Enlevée? Une Humain ? Non, je n'ai rien entendu de tel... Il faut dire que depuis le départ d'Onee-chan, ils m'ont carrément écarté de la garde, je n'ai plus accès à ce type d'information. Aurait-ce un rapport avec cette fameuse explosion, la dernière fois ?

\- Quelle explosion ? Demanda Anasaki, les yeux plissés.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a peut-être un mois, la dimension toute entière a été ébranlée par une incroyable énergie en provenance du Palais. C'était une force que je n'avais jamais ressentie, tout a tremblé pendant quelques secondes, c'était d'une violence inouïe. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, les gens ont pensé à une sorte de fin du monde.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda Yoruichi.

Ayumi se jeta de nouveau dans une contemplation des nouveaux arrivants, posant le plus souvent son regard sur un certain Capitaine aux yeux bleus turquoise.

\- Non, pas vraiment... C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose d'aussi puissant et intense. L'Akrys semblait être mélangé avec une autre source d'énergie, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. La signature de cette puissance était particulière, c'était... Wow.

Anasaki se pétrifia, son visage pâlit instantanément. Elle se ferma, et glissa d'une voix indescriptible : "Ayumi... T'es bien sûre de ce que tu avances?"

Celle-ci opina de la tête, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Chad.

\- Qu'Orihime est au Palais, répondit Anasaki. Et qu'ils l'ont sûrement faite fusionner avec Kimaya.

A la mention de ce prénom, Ayumise figea. Elle remarqua qu'un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Anasaki, le roux, la petite brune, le grand métis, la pulpeuse blonde vénitienne, la jolie métisse et son copain, le binoclard, le second roux et ses tatouages et le si mignon capitaine; ils étaient tous abasourdis, sauf le mec au sourire étrange et ses clochettes dans les cheveux qui s'était battu contre elle.

Le fameux Ichigo, qui lui avait tout de suite inspiré confiance, plus que les autres, semblait abattu et inquiet. Son visage se renferma, comme si il avait perdu tout espoir. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges, bafouilla : "Fusionner... Avec Kimaya ?"

La Démone aux cheveux clairs saisit les mains de celle aux cheveux roses et murmura : "Oui, Ayumi... Cette fille... Il s'agit de la Princesse, qu'Hizoro a enlevée, et qu'on est venu sauver... Ma petite sœur, Orihime Inoue."

A cette annonce, les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent. L'instant d'une seconde, tout le monde crut voir une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux, qui disparut aussitôt. Elle remarqua que son ami roux était à la limite de l'affolement, il ne savait que faire. Alors, mettant de côté ses propres émotions, elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son torse, se voulant rassurante. Ichigo fut surpris et touché par cette attention, surtout de la part d'une adolescente qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il rendit timidement le câlin à la jeune fille; n'ayant pas tellement l'habitude qu'une enfant le prenne dans ses bras.

Anasaki reprit :

\- Ça ne change rien à notre plan.

\- Oui, reprit Rangiku. De toute façon, qu'avons-nous comme autre choix ?

\- Fusionnée ou pas, on ira la sauver, renchérit Renji fidèle à lui-même.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Anasaki s'adressa à Ayumi :

\- Je suppose que tu comptes venir avec nous, hein ?

\- Bien évidemment, répliqua celle-ci avec enthousiasme. Je vais me battre avec vous !

\- Tu es spécialisée, toi aussi ? S'enquit Rukia.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, même si je n'ai pas encore atteint forme humaine.

\- Attend une minute, commença Toshiro qui venait de tilter. J'ai cru comprendre que pour devenir "spécialisé" et prendre forme humaine, il fallait tuer ses amis, non... Ce qui signifie...»

Il s'arrêta, nullement certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Anasaki jeta un coup d'œil à Ayumi, comme pour lui demander une permission. Celle-ci, qui avait toujours son regard attendrissant, hocha la tête. La démone aux yeux verts s'avança et s'éclaircit la voix :

"Ayumi détient un énorme pouvoir depuis son enfance. Alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années, ses parents furent tué devant ses yeux par un groupe de Démons. Elle était si petite qu'elle ne put résister lorsqu'ils l'embarquèrent avec eux. Ils la confièrent à des savants, qui testèrent des tas de choses sur elle, pendant des années et des années. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe d'enfant formant un projet destiné à rapprocher la race des Démons du pouvoir ultime de Kimaya. Son pouvoir augmentait, son apparence changeait. Le groupe de Démons qui l'avait arrachée à sa famille l'utilisait comme une arme de destruction, et lui faisait faire le sale boulot. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, comme tous les autres, mais il la forçait à tuer tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Elle massacrait des milliers de Démons et devenait de plus en plus puissante contre son gré, de plus en plus "humaine". Elle, qui a grandit dans un bain de sang n'a jamais eu conscience de la valeur de la vie, elle voyait la mort comme une habitude et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Un jour, ce fameux groupe de Démons tenta un coup d'état, utilisant Ayumi et les autres pour balayer la garde du Palais. Je me vis assigner pour mission de les arrêter, et je réussis. Je les ai tous tué, sauf elle.

A cette époque, j'étais moi-même une Démone assoiffée de sang et de vengeance, mais lorsque je rencontrai cette enfant, je me revis en elle. Pourquoi elle, et pas une autre? Elle avait ce regard impassible, cet automatisme d'assassin, cette puissance inhumaine que j'avais moi-même, depuis petite. Quelque chose d'incroyable s'est passé en moi, je retrouvai mon humanité. Je ne pouvais me décider à la tuer, alors je l'ai prise avec moi, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à trouver sa voix de spécialisation, elle a intégré la garde d'Hizoro. Depuis ce jour, elle fut comme ma petite sœur, ma seule amie.

Concernant mon pouvoir, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué. Je suis née avec l'idée de venger mes deux parents et de retrouver ma petite sœur. Ma grand-mère mourut lorsque j'avais six ans, assassinée elle aussi par un Démon en quête de pouvoir, comme tant d'autres. A sa mort, je me suis transformée en un vrai démon, au sens où vous l'entendez vous, Humains. J'errais dans la rue, tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon passage, décimant des villages entiers et me nourrissant de leur pouvoir. Je devenais humaine, en perdant toute conception de la vie. Tout le monde me connaissait et me redoutait, je fut seule pendant près de huit ans. A mes douze ans, Hizoro me trouva de lui-même et me proposa de me joindre à lui. Guidée par ma rancœur, je suivis le meurtrier de mes parents, attendant en silence l'ombre d'une rébellion. Sous les ordres d'Hizoro, je continuai à massacrer ceux de ses listes noires, et au bout d'un moment, je devins totalement humaine, et me spécialisai dans la foudre. Ayumi fut la lueur qui vint illuminer ma vie. Elle était dans une situation similaire à la mienne, orpheline, et née pour tuer. Lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes, nous nous fîmes la promesse de ne plus jamais tuer quelque innocent que ce soit, et de tout faire pour que notre rêve se réalise. Elle fut ma rédemption, ma renaissance. Voilà tout."

Toshiro était surpris, il regardait Ayumi qui restait fidèle à elle-même. Il avait déjà entendu à peu près l'histoire d'Anasaki, et avait été bouleversé. Celle d'Ayumi était du même registre. Et dire qu'elle avait un si grand pouvoir... Un passé si douloureux... Lorsqu'elle le surprit en train de la fixer, elle lui jeta un magnifique sourire qui déstabilisa le capitaine, bien qu'il n'en fit rien paraître. Elle ignora toutes les œillades dont elle était sujet, se redressa et cria avec son air heureux habituel : "Tout le monde! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va aller sauver la Princesse?" Elle était si forte, si courageuse, et pourtant si jeune... En la voyant ainsi, Toshiro ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et intrigué.

Rangiku sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, ils avaient tous besoin que quelqu'un les motive de cette façon. Cependant, un certain Quincy vint à la charge, avec son habituel pessimisme : "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre? Je suppose que ce Palais est bien gardé, nous n'avons donc aucune possibilité de nous y introduire. Nos plans d'intrusion ont été gâchés à cause de ce foutu Zaraki incapable de se contrôler." Ayumi, un tantinet vexée, s'avança vers Ishida et posa les mains sur sa taille : "Eh oh, binoclard! Tu me prends pour qui? Bien sûr qu'on a un moyen de pénétrer dans l'Palais! Et pour le reste, je vais me débrouiller. Nan mais oh."

Renji, ravi que son ami se fasse remettre à sa place chuchota : "Hop, ça c'est fait." Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir, remonta ses lunettes et s'enferma dans un silence complet. Kenpachi continua, impatient : "Alors, on y va comment?". Ayumi se déplaça vers l'escalier, puis s'orienta vers la gauche de celui-ci. Elle se retrouva face au mur de plâtre et posa sa main contre celui-ci. Elle tâtait le mur les yeux fermés, lorsque brutalement, elle abattit son poing droit sur celui-ci, devant les yeux surpris de ses amis. Le mur qui semblait pourtant épais avait été troué par le poing de la jeune fille, en un rond bien précis et net. L'adolescente passa sa main dans le trou, comme pour y récupérer quelque chose. Elle en sortit une petite clé et se dirigea vers la porte, collé à l'escalier. Elle l'ouvrit et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs de bois, remplie d'armes, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Bien qu'elles étaient différentes des armes qu'on trouvait sur terre, elles y étaient similaires. Il y avait des lances, toutes sortes d'épées, des fusils, des pistolets, des mitraillettes, des grenades, des shuriken, des nunchaku, des kunai, et même d'énormes armes dont le nom leur était inconnu... Yoruichi avait les yeux brillants, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel endroit derrière une porte si modeste.

Ayumi s'avança dans la pièce et, arrivée à un certain endroit, elle posa sa main au sol. Elle souleva une petite planche du parquet en bois, qui dissimulait une serrure. Elle y inséra la clé et la fit tourner. Alors, le sol devant la jeune fille se déroba et laissa apparaître un escalier, qui s'enfonçait dans la pénombre. Anasaki, déconcertée demanda : "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Son amie Démone, plus fière que jamais, se retourna, un air satisfait sur le visage : "Je me doutais bien qu'un jour on en aurait besoin! Alors, pendant ton voyage, j'ai creusé un tunnel qui nous mènera directement aux sous-sols du Palais!". Les mâchoires respectives d'Ichigo, de Toshiro et de Renji se décrochèrent. Bah oui, évidemment. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Lorsqu'elles virent leurs têtes, Ayumi et Anasaki se mirent à rigoler, entraînant au passage les rires plus ou moins féminins de Rukia et Rangiku.

Mais soudain, les deux Démones se mirent sur la défensive, à l'affût. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu.

«Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Ishida, inquiet de ce soudain changement d'attitude, d'atmosphère.

\- Ils ont senti votre présence, répondit calmement Ayumi. Ils arrivent.

\- Quoi ? Ils arrivent ? Déjà ? S'écria Renji, excité par l'adrénaline que lui procurait la situation.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher, continua Anasaki. La faible barrière qui protège la maison ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Allons-y !»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils dévalèrent tous précipitamment les escaliers et quelques secondes après, ils arrivèrent sur un sol de terre, presque plat, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir souterrain extrêmement étroit : le tunnel, leur porte d'entrée pour le Palais. Ils durent se mettre en file indienne pour pouvoir continuer leur progression et se mirent à courir. Bien que le corridor n'était qu'un couloir de terre, les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient presque parfaitement lisses, et il y avait même des torches accrochées aux murs par de petits crochets de fer. _Il fallait s'y attendre._

 _«Après tout,_ _il ne s'agit que_ _d'_ _un simple tunnel_ _de plusieurs kilomètres de long,_ _creusé par une jeune Démone aux pouvoirs exceptionnels»,_ pensa Ishida, un peu admiratif.

Ayumi en tête, Anasaki en fin de queue, ils courraient les uns derrière les autres dans un silence symbolique, ils se préparaient. Cette dernière guettait sans cesse derrière elle, car leurs poursuivants avaient réussi à briser la barrière. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que leur trajet durait, et ils pouvaient tous clairement entendre les cris de leurs ennemis.

Quelque peu paniquée à l'idée de devoir se battre dans un espace aussi restreint, Ayumi accéléra considérablement la cadence, et même s'ils eurent du mal à tenir le rythme, les autres n'eurent pas le choix et durent également faire des efforts. Quand elle sentit qu'ils creusaient l'écart entre eux, Anasaki soupira. Puis, heureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en face d'un mur gris, mettant fin au tunnel.

Toujours aussi surprenante, Ayumi cassa sans encombres le mur, laissant un trou très net et extrêmement précis dans le plâtre. Elle passa sa tête par le trou, guettant la moindre présence, puis son corps entier. Elle fut rapidement suivie de tous ses amis, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir, totalement différent.

«Ils arrivent, constata Yoruichi qui les sentaient se rapprocher soudainement plus vite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les attendre? Proposa le Kenpachi du groupe, toujours fidèle à lui-même.»

Mais soudainement, Rukia eut une idée.

«Laissez-moi m'en occuper» Proposa-t-elle en se positionnant face à la sortie qu'ils venaient de franchir.

Ici, elle dégaina son zanpakutô, et le fit tourner en un cercle parfait.

«Danse, Sode no Shirayuki.»

Un léger halo bleu l'enveloppa, elle tentait tant bien que mal de restreindre son reiatsu, histoire de ne pas alerter tout le Palais de leur position. Là, la lame de son sabre se dupliqua quatre fois pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle plia ses jambes et tendit son arme devant elle, à la verticale, le côté aiguisé vers le ciel.

«Tsugi no Mai, annonça-t-elle. Hakuren!»

Et là, une incroyable avalanche de neige pénétra dans le tunnel, gelant, glaçant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et immobilisant ainsi les vingt-quatre Démons qui les poursuivaient anciennement.

Rukia avait eut une bonne idée. Maintenant, ils étaient tranquilles. Ils se retournèrent: ils se trouvaient visiblement dans les sous-sol de la grande bâtisse qu'était le Palais. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et peu de présence à cet étage. Le sol était tapissé, les murs peints en rouge pourpre, et le plafond orné de multiples lustres, tous identiques. Sans leur donner quelconque explication, Ayumi reprit sa course, dépassa de nombreuses portes et entraîna les intrus dans un escalier qui s'avéra être assez long. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent tous en haut de l'escalier.

Anasaki s'avança, nostalgique.

«Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, souffla-t-elle.

\- Rien n'a changé, tout est resté pareil, affirma Ayumi.

\- Comment allons-nous évoluer, maintenant? Questionna Kisuke.

\- Comme on avait prévu de faire, répondit-elle.

Anasaki ferma les yeux quelques instants, se concentra. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Et quand elle les rouvrit, elle lâcha :

\- Je m'en doutais. Hizoro savait très bien ce qu'on avait prévu de faire.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda Chad, suspicieux.

\- Le Palais est vide de personnel et de soldats. Il n'y à que les cinq démons spécialisés, qui semblent nous attendre dans leurs salles respectives et la Garde Rapprochée d'Hizoro. Orihime... Reste introuvable, comme Hizoro. Mais j'ai déjà ma propre idée le concernant.

\- Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Oui. Il nous a poussé à courir vers le Palais, et maintenant, nous y voilà enfermés.

\- Serait-ce en rapport avec _ça_ ? Fit Yoruichi, en désignant les caméras qui se trouvaient tous les cinq mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Il nous a bien eut, siffla Ayumi, agacée.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, fit Anasaki, avec dureté. Il veut transformer ça en une sorte de jeu télévisé, qu'à cela ne tienne. Nos plans ne changent pas.

Une dizaine de minutes après, ils arrivèrent en courant dans une grande pièce, un peu comme un hall, en forme de cercle. Sans compter l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient apparus, il y avait huit sorties dans la salle, dont sept qui étaient fermées par des portes. La dernière sortie, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de leur lieu d'arrivée, semblait mener à un autre escalier. Le plafond de la grande salle était un arc de cercle, un dôme, décoré de multiples peintures. Kisuke put remarquer que ces dessins représentaient pour la plupart des guerres, des soldats, des Démons, etc... Sur les sept portes, on pouvait lire une inscription différente : "Amour", "Vert", "Éclair", "Eau", "Cri" et "Hiver". Cependant, sur la septième porte, rien n'était écrit. Elle avait juste été peint en rose, le même rose que les cheveux d'Ayumi.

« C'est ici ? demanda Rangiku.

\- Oui, répondit Ayumi qui avait littéralement changé d'attitude depuis leur entrée au Palais. La salle des Démons spécialisés.»

Anasaki se plaça alors devant le petit groupe et leur fit face. Elle les regarda chacun dans les yeux. Elle aussi, avait changée. La jeune femme tendre et douce avait laissée place à une femme fière, forte et autoritaire qui avait bien des ressources.

«Bien, démarra-t-elle. Nos chemins se séparent ici. Je vais récapituler. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, excepté Zaraki, qui évidemment, n'attendait que le combat.

" Toshiro et Ayumi. Porte «Eau». Toshiro, je compte sur toi."

A cette annonce, Ayumi prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Il n'osa retirer ses doigts, de peur de vexer la jeune fille. Et puis... il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela plutôt agréable.

Anasaki continua : "Rukia et Renji. Porte «Vert»."

Rukia regarda Renji, toutes ses dents étaient dehors, dévoilées par son habituel sourire si charmeur.

« On dirait bien qu'on va devoir se battre côte à côte, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste et excité.

\- Ouais, et t'as pas intérêt de me gêner, rétorqua la jolie brune qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle.

\- Kisuke, Chad, reprit la jolie Démone. Porte «Hiver». Zaraki et Ishida. Porte «Amour». Et pour finir, Yoruichi et Rangiku. Porte «cri». Vous savez quoi faire. »

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ces deux pétasses, siffla Rangiku, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

A la fin de ces paroles, un lourd silence s'imposa dans la salle. Anasaki posa son regard sur chacun des combattants devant elle : Ayumi était plus sérieuse que jamais: elle n'allait pour rien au monde manquer cette chance de réaliser son rêve, elle était prête à tout pour la vie de la Princesse. Toshiro restait sérieux, calme, posé et sur ses gardes, après tout, ils étaient tout de même en terre inconnue. Zaraki avait un sourire carnassier, heureux de se rapprocher du combat. Enfin! Yoruichi et Rangiku souriaient elles aussi, prêtes à relever un nouveau défi. Elles étaient prêtes, et ces deux putains de Démone allaient morfler.

Ishida, lui, restait le même, bien qu'une petite lueur de détermination illuminait ses yeux fins; tout comme Chad. Kisuke souriait également, pressé et intéressé par le fait de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres Démons. Renji et Rukia, eux, semblaient déjà prêts au combat, bien décidés à sauver Orihime. Et pour finir, Ichigo, au centre de la bande, regardait fixement devant lui, le regard rempli d'une détermination inébranlable. Anasaki fut touchée de voir l'attitude de tous ceux présents ici, Orihime était vraiment bien entourée...

La jeune femme s'avança vers chacun des duos et leur tendit à chacun une petite boule d'un joli bleu pâle. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Chacun rangea la petite boule dans son habit et se positionna à côté de son camarade, même Zaraki.

« Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'inscription sur cette porte rose? S'interrogea Kisuke, désignant la seule porte sans inscription.

\- C'est ma salle, s'empressa de répondre Ayumi, comme si elle présentait sa chambre. Sauf que comme je n'ai pas de voix de spécialisation bah, on ne savait pas trop quoi écrire dessus... Alors on l'a juste peint de la même couleur que mes cheveux!»

Kisuke regarda avec intérêt la jeune Ayumi, elle était vraiment intéressante. Anasaki prit soudain un air très sérieux : "Ichigo, nous allons nous occuper d'Hizoro. Orihime doit être avec lui, ou pas très loin."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, toujours aussi déterminé. Cette salle lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rukia, Renji, Chad, et Ishida, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Encore une fois, Orihime leur avait été arrachée.

"Les amis, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, commença le rouquin. C'est le moment décisif, on ne peut se permettre une seule défaite. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, faites attention et revenez en vie."

Renji continua, en jetant un regard complice à ceux qui avaient vécu l'épisode "Sauvetage d'Orihime au Hueco Mundo" : "Et encore une fois, ayons le courage de nous dresser face à nos ennemis, et promettons-nous de revenir sains et saufs, et vainqueurs de cette grande bataille qui nous attend."

En formation de cercle, ils posèrent chacun l'une de leur main sur celle de son camarade, au centre de leur regroupement. Évidemment, on du forcer Zaraki et Toshiro à s'y mêler, éternels solitaires qu'ils étaient. Ils abaissèrent d'un coup leur main et crièrent unanimement : "Oui!" puis se dirigèrent, en duos, vers chacune des portes qui leur étaient destinées.

Les combats approchaient, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. La défaite était interdite, pour le bien de tous, ils devaient garder courage et ne jamais baisser les bras. Ils étaient tous déterminés, ils avaient tous envie d'en découdre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Orihime était arrachée à ses compagnons. Et cette fois encore, ils se promirent tous de la délivrer de ses agresseurs, car Orihime, peu importe son statut, sa destinée, ou la prophétie qui lui était attribuée, était l'une des leurs, et ça, l'amitié et l'amour qui les liaient, personne ne pourra jamais les briser.

'Inoue, attends moi!'

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que notre jeune shinigami remplaçant s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de l'escalier, accompagné de sa fidèle amie et sœur d'Orihime, Anasaki.

Fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et que vous continuerez à lire ma première fan fiction sur Bleach.

Je tenais à préciser que quand je dis des trucs du genre "ils se promirent tous de la délivrer", je ne compte pas Zaraki, parce que lui, sauver les gens, c'est pas trop son habitude, mais voilà quoi! Je serai évidemment très heureuse de recevoir vos avis, vos critiques ou vos conseils, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de chacune de vos remarques!


	8. Psychopathe et dragueur

Renji courait rapidement dans le couloir sombre et étroit qu'il avait découvert derrière la porte à l'inscription "Vert". Il se précipitait, poussé par une sorte de rage animale. Lui aussi avait été très touché par l'enlèvement d'Orihime, qui était devenue l'une de ses plus proches amies. Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés sur la dernière période, et s'appréciaient grandement l'un l'autre. Arrivé au bout du chemin, il défonça la deuxième porte sans le moindre tact, se jetant tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Il semblait énervé et tendu, et oubliait même qu'il se trouvait sur une terre ennemie. Rukia, moins pressée, le suivit et entra avec beaucoup plus de précautions. Ils posèrent l'un après l'autre les pieds dans une pièce verte. Totalement verte. En effet, la salle, immense, était remplie de ronces, de plantes et de lianes sur les côtés, si nombreuses que seul le mur du plafond ainsi que le sol restaient visibles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les plantes recouvrirent aussitôt le passage par lequel ils étaient entré, les bloquant. Ils étaient tous deux encerclés par des plantes. Renji grogna, agacé.

Il s'avança, barrant la route à Rukia et s'écria : "Montre toi, le Démon! Je sais qu'tes là!". Sa camarade, exaspérée, soupira et resta à sa place, à l'affût. Alors, en réponse à sa provocation, un homme sortit d'entre les lianes, en face d'eux. Il avait de luisants et décoiffés cheveux noirs, qui semblaient se livrer bataille, et un sourire arrogant, lui donnant un air carnassier. Il avait des airs de Grimmjow, musclé et aussi grand que Renji ou Ichigo, et portait un simple jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris serré, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Rukia ne le voyait pas, cachée par Renji, et continuait d'observer la végétation qui l'entourait. Le fameux brun posa ses jolis yeux gris sur Renji : "Bah! Si t'es tout seul, ça va pas être marrant!".

Il s'avança lentement, d'une allure assurée, et le shinigami cria comme un animal : "Rends-nous Orihime, bâtard!". Il sortit automatiquement son zanpakutō, prêt à fondre sur l'ennemi mais instinctivement, Rukia posa une main sur son poignet : "Tu veux te faire tuer dès le début ou quoi? Crétin!" aboya-t-elle en faisant violemment tomber son poing sur le crâne du roux. Celui-ci s'excusa, une bosse sur la tête.

Lorsque Rukia s'avança et leva son visage vers le Démon, son expression irritée laissa aussitôt place à la surprise. Le brun avait braqué un regard intéressé sur la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se tramait. Il la dévisageait de haut en bas, détaillant chaque partie de son corps, analysant chaque trait de son visage. La dévisagée tenta de briser cette inspection en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien n'y fit, il continuait de faire zigzaguer ses yeux sur elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'élança et réapparut aussitôt devant Rukia, sans qu'aucun des shinigamis ne puisse réagir. Il s'avança et saisit brutalement le visage de la jeune brune entre ses mains, puis plongea son regard gris dans le sien, bleu nuit.

"T'as un sacré visage, tu sais! T'es carrément mignonne, tu m'plais, p'tite brune!". Non sans rougir un peu, Rukia claqua les mains du brun et recula de quelques pas, gênée.

\- L-Lâche moi! bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ca va, du calme, j'vais pas te manger, dit-il en rigolant. Ce que je tentais simplement de dire, c'est que j'préfèrerai qu'on s'fasse un p'tit rencard plutôt qu'un combat, si tu vois c'que je veux dire! Donc dis moi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

\- Non, je ne vois pas! Je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki. Je suis ici pour sauvée mon amie. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi!

De nouveau, il s'approcha sensiblement d'elle, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres : "C'est qu't'as du caractère, ma jolie..". Elle fit un mouvement de recul, mal à l'aise; mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de son visage, Renji lui barra la route de son zanpakutô. Il semblait encore plus en colère qu'au début, son visage crispé, ses dents serrés. "T'avises même pas d'tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle..." siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Démon s'écarta un peu, visiblement très déçu. Il passa sa main sur son visage et pesta : "P'tain! Pourquoi les jolies filles sont toujours prises?! Après notre sublime Princesse, celle-là aussi! J'ai vraiment pas d'chance." Dès qu'ils entendirent ces paroles, les deux amis s'écartèrent significativement l'un de l'autre, plus gênés que jamais. Ils bafouillèrent chacun leur tour : "Je.. On.. ", "... Non non .. C'est.. ", "faux! On... Oui, on est ..." , ".. Pas ensemble!".

Le sourire revint alors sur les lèvres du brun qui s'exclama, enthousiasmé : "Sérieux? Super! Alors la voie est libre! Oh ma brunette, on va passer de super moments tu verras!". Renji ferma les yeux l'instant de quelques secondes, comme pour tenter de calmer la haine qui montait en lui. Son amie de toujours était déconcertée, c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment beau, mais c'était un ennemi, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Et puis, ce genre d'avances ou d'attitude ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour effacer de mauvaises pensées, jeta un coup d'œil étrange à Renji, puis s'adressa au brun :

\- Peut-on savoir ton nom, Démon?

\- Quelle formalité! J'mapelle Keitaro. Mais appelles moi Kei', Rukia-chan!

\- Et tu connais Orihime?! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?! Où est-elle?! s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Je te le dirais, mais à une condition, déclara-t-il sereinement.

\- Laquelle?

\- ..Embrasse-moi.

Toshiro et Ayumi marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, sombre, qui succédait la porte.

\- Ayumi, notre ennemie est-elle forte?

\- Oui, ils le sont tous. Sae est une femme très particulière. On la surnomme la Sirène aux doubles faces.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tu verras.. C'est assez compliqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, la salle dans laquelle nous allons combattre est remplie d'eau, l'élément qu'elle contrôle, alors ne soit pas négligeant.

La jeune fille ne mentait pas. Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ronde aux murs blancs, envahie par l'eau. En effet, c'était comme si la salle elle-même était une gigantesque piscine intérieure. A part l'eau, il n'y avait qu'une passerelle, traversant la pièce en longueur, comme s'il s'agissait du diamètre de la sphère.

"Regarde, c'est elle" annonça Ayumi. Toshiro chercha du regard le moindre signe de vie, passant au filtre chaque parcelle du bassin. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut une femme qui se baignait dans l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux d'une sublime couleur, oscillant entre le turquoise et le blanc, une sorte de bleu pastel (voir Hannah Anafeloz). En la voyant, les souvenirs de la scène passée quelques heures plus tôt dans la rue, remontèrent à la surface et il frissonna de dégoût. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule, la femme s'approcha d'eux, toujours à l'eau. "Oh, Ayumi, ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué!" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix adorable. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la passerelle et sortit de l'eau, infligeant un choc surpuissant au shinigami aux cheveux blancs. Il écarta ses yeux d'étonnement, entrouvrit sa bouche et se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

\- Sae, tu devrais t'habiller... conseilla Ayumi, amusée par l'effet produit sur Toshiro.

\- Ah euh oui, évidemment, aha, rigola-t-elle, un peu gênée. Excusez-moi... J-Je suis désolée...

Toshiro, qui n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose, se cacha les yeux; mais son instinct d'homme fit surface et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au corps de la femme. Elle était grande, un peu moins bronzée mais toute aussi formée que Yoruichi. Ses longs et brillants cheveux bleus pastel tombaient sur sa poitrine et dans son dos, et ses yeux, fins, étaient d'un bleu extrêmement clair et glacial, assortis à sa chevelure. Ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient naturellement rosées, son nez n'était ni trop fin ni trop gros. Elle ne portait aucun habit et était d'une incommensurable beauté.

Lorsque son regard remonta sur le visage de la Démone, l'expression gêné du Capitaine disparut aussitôt. "Toi... Tu es..." commença-t-il, choqué. Avant de répondre, la métisse fit apparaître d'éclatantes écailles de la même couleur que ses yeux sur son corps. Elles dissimulaient sa poitrine et son bassin comme un simple haut de maillot de bain et un short, illuminant son sublime corps.

\- On se connaît? interrogea Sae, accompagnant sa question d'un magnifique sourire.

\- Dans la rue... Tu... Tu as.. avec ces deux Démons..

La métisse mit un certain temps à comprendre, puis elle baissa les yeux, affligée. En la regardant, Toshiro se souvint que lors de la fameuse scène, elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus. Ayumi se jeta dans les bras de la Démone.

\- Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi! Nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion, Sae! Hizoro se sert clairement de toi, il faut faire quelque chose, ou ils te détruiront.

\- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que quoi que je fasse, _elle_ surgit pour m'en empêcher... Un jour arrivera où _elle_ prendra le contrôle total de mon corps. Avant de venir ici, je me suis retrouvé nue, dans la rue, et je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Ayumi...

\- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Toshiro, qui ne quittait pas la Démone des yeux.

\- Sae est notre camarade à Anasaki et moi, ce sont les deux seules à m'avoir accepté au sein de la garde d'Hizoro, mes seules amis. Mais comme je t'ai dit, Sae est confrontée à son dédoublement de personnalité. Hizoro était fortement intéressé par les pouvoirs de Sae, mais son caractère était trop doux, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Alors, on ne sait comment, Hizoro a instauré en elle la personnalité d'une autre Démone qui l'empêche de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Autrement dit, lorsqu'elle libère ses capacités, l'autre Démone prend le dessus et se lâche. Cependant, plus Sae est forcée à utiliser ses pouvoirs, plus l'autre Démone prend le contrôle de son corps, et elle se retrouve à faire des choses qu'elle ne souhaite pas, et dont elle ne se souvient pas. C'est une chose horrible qu'il lui a faite..

\- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de lui retirer sa deuxième personnalité?

\- Pour cela, il faut tuer Hizoro, ce qui est mission impossible..

Hitsugaya leva des yeux compatissants vers la Démone aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci regardait le sol, triste. _'Elle a du énormément souffrir..'_ pensa le Capitaine.

"Mais, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'enfuir?" demanda-t-il. Sae releva son sublime visage et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air si gentille et pleine de vie, Toshiro ne put s'imaginer un instant se battre contre elle; mais aussitôt, il se remémora ce qu'il avait vu de la Démone. Elle posa sa main sur la naissance de sa poitrine, à gauche, désignant son cœur.

"Elle est encrée dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. Dès que le Seigneur me donne un ordre, je ne peux désobéir, peu importe ce que je tente, elle prend le dessus et me force à agir monstrueusement. Je ne la connais pas, ni son nom, ni qui elle est, mais c'est une personne horrible... Ayumi.. Jeune homme.. Fuyez, s'il vous plaît, avant qu'elle n'arrive..."

Ayumi prit la main de Sae dans la sienne : "Écoute, nous sommes ici pour sauver la Princesse, c'est la seule qui peut vaincre Hizo-..."

La démone aux cheveux roses n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un énorme choc retentit dans la poitrine de Sae. Cette dernière cria : "Sauvez-vous! S'il vous pla...!" avant de s'immobiliser totalement et de baisser la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Elle a prit le dessus. Toshiro, fais attention.

Ce dernier se mit sur ses gardes, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il perçut un petit gloussement en provenance de Sae. Ce faible ricanement malsain s'intensifia et laissa place à un inquiétant rire monstrueux. La démone releva la tête d'un coup, surprenant Toshiro. Son visage avait totalement changé, elle n'était plus la magnifique Démone d'il y a quelques instants. Ses cheveux semblaient s'être emmêlés et décoiffés, une petite veine apparut sur son front et ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient être devenues plus fines. Mais le plus gros changement restait au niveau de ses yeux. Ceux-ci, qui étaient d'une sublime couleur bleu pastel, étaient devenus roses (exactement comme les Démons de Kuroshitsuji), écartés et agrandis. Son expression était effrayante, elle n'était plus la même Sae.

"P'tain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante! Elle mériterait des baffes! Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là... Les vraies choses vont enfin pouvoir commencer!"

[Mettez cette chanson en fond : watch?v=4DN6IsJRQQI ]

\- T-T-T-T-... T'EMBRASSER?! crièrent à l'unisson deux shinigamis.

\- Bah oui, c'est pourtant simple, non?

Renji regardait Keitaro avec de tous petits yeux, incrédule et perplexe. Rukia, quant à elle, ouvrait de grands yeux et rougissait à l'extrême.

\- T-T-Toi... Mais t'es complètement malade! cria-t-elle en reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- N'y compte même pas! Jamais, tu entends? Jamais je ne t'embrasserai! Moi, embrasser toi? Moi? Toi? Embrasser? ...

Keitaro et Renji tournèrent en une parfaite synchronisation leur tête vers la petite brune qui continuait son étrange monologue.

"Bon, t'as fini de déblatérer des conneries, Rukia?" demanda Renji.

Aussitôt, celle-ci tenta de reprendre ses esprits et son regard sérieux, refusant de poser son regard sur celui de Keitaro. Celui-ci partit en véritable fou-rire, du à la réaction de la jeune fille, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque celle-ci retrouva totalement sa tête. Lorsqu'elle se permit à jeter un coup d'œil au Démon, elle remarqua que celui-ci la regardait comme on regarde une friandise, un objet désiré. Renji intercepta aussi ce regard et serra les dents, énervé.

Keitaro s'avança de nouveau vers la brunette, la dominant de toute sa grandeur.

"Alors, Rukia-chérie, t'en penses quoi? On a qu'à laissé cet imbécile ici et se rendre directement dans mes appartements pour faire plus ample connaissance...". La concernée n'eut nullement le temps d'exprimer son indignation, un autre le fit à sa place :

\- L'appelle pas chérie, enfoiré!

\- Encore toi? Mais c'est quoi ton problème? A ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas ensemble, alors barre-toi, idiot!

\- J'tai prévenu, tu l'approches pas, tu la touches pas, et surtout, tu l'appelles pas chérie, ok?

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui, un garde du corps? Pas étonnant que Rukia-kare n'en puisse plus, avec un tel abruti à ses côtés!

\- Appelle la encore une fois "Rukia-kare" et je t'éclate ta salle tronche!

\- Ah ouais? Toi, tu vas m'éclater? Et t'as vu ta tête?

Rukia, témoin de ce ridicule spectacle soupira. Les deux hommes, front à front, se défiaient du regard; les insultes fusaient. Elle croyait assister à l'une des habituelles querelles entre Ichigo et Renji, sauf que là, elle était directement concernée. Bon sang, pourquoi tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'embrouiller ainsi?

Lorsqu'elle en eut marre, Rukia prit une grande inspiration et cria : "Bon, ça suffit!" avant d'asséner sur leur deux têtes un énorme coup de poing dont elle seule avait la recette. Les deux hommes portèrent leur main à leur crâne, cherchant à stopper cette douleur lancinante. "Aie! Aie! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Ru-chan? Ca fait m-" Mais avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il se retrouva ligoté par une corde d'énergie, après que la jolie shinigami ait crié : "4è technique d'immobilisation, corde rampante!"

[ Vous pouvez arrêter la musique]

"Super, Rukia!" s'écria Renji. Elle s'approcha du brun, totalement sérieuse et lui ordonna : "Keitaro, dis nous où est Orihime." Ce dernier releva la tête vers celle qu'il trouvait si jolie et posa son regard sur ces lèvres. "Ma condition est simple. Tu m'embrasses, et je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir." Rukia rougit un peu à cette idée, puis elle soupira, elle avait eut tort de penser que le ligoter suffirait à ce qu'il crache des informations.

\- Rukia, si ce crétin détient une partie des souvenirs d'Orihime, il nous suffit de le mettre K.O pour les récupérer, c'est ça? interrogea Renji.

\- Oui, mais ne sois pas si sur de toi, il est fort, et nous n'avons encore rien vu.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te demanderai de ne pas te mettre en danger, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, alors...

Rukia écarquilla les yeux, mais c'était quoi ça!? Elle releva un visage perturbé vers Renji, qui ne la regardait pas. Décidément, il avait le chic pour déclarer ses sentiments au moment opportun, celui-là!

"C'est bon, vous avez fini là?" ironisa Keitaro, toujours ligoté, qui semblait blasé. Il avait les yeux à demi-fermés, et ne semblait pas gêné par la corde qui le retenait. "P'tain, premier arrivé, premier servi! Si tu voulais lui déclarer tes sentiments, c'est trop tard, t'avais qu'à t'y prendre avant! " hurla-t-il. Pour seule réponse, on lui envoya un violent "La ferme!", sec et brutal.

Il continua : "Enfin... Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je suppose. On m'a attribué une mission, celle d'éliminer les intrus. Mais évidemment, si Rukia m'embrasse et me propose un rencart, je ne ferai rien de tel."

Aussitôt dit, le brun brisa ses liens avec une facilité déconcertante et s'éloigna d'un saut.

\- Rukia-chan, réfléchis bien à ma proposition!

\- C'est tout réfléchi, je ne t'embrasserai pas!

Keitaro posa sa main sous son menton, sceptique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement en train de réfléchir. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, et quelques instants plus tard, une idée lui vînt en tête.

\- Je sais, j'ai trouvé! Je sais comment faire pour que tu m'embrasses!

\- Ah oui, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, idiot? aboya Renji.

Le démon ne répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers son interlocuteur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Rukia comprit aussitôt et se mit à courir en direction de Renji. Elle se positionna devant lui, écartant les bras, en vraie protectrice.

\- T'es pas très rigolote, Rukia-kare! Tout ce que je désire, c'est un bisou, allez quoi! Embrasse-moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision!

\- Tss. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement, je me trompe?

Rukia serra les dents, prise au piège. Comment protéger un homme comme Renji et en plus, au milieu d'un combat? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Confirmant sa crainte, Renji poussa doucement le bras qu'elle avait levé devant lui : "On peut savoir ce que tu fais, là? demanda-t-il, moqueur. C'est moi qui suis censé te protéger, idiote! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'embrasse pas, hein?". Rukia ferma les yeux, à la fois agacée mais également amusée, Renji avait un pouvoir étrange sur elle : il la chamboulait.

"Je vois. Alors on essaie à deux" déclara-t-elle, un petit sourire destiné à son coéquipier.

Ce dernier s'avança à ses côtés et dégaina de nouveau son sabre, en lançant un regard de défi à Keitaro :

"Le duo RenRuki, hein? Ça sonne pas si mal!"

\- Toshiro, j'ai une requête à te faire, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Laisse moi combattre seule avec elle.

\- Pardon?

\- Elle est vraiment très forte, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé...

\- Ayumi, je suis un Capitaine, et je suis venu ici pour sauver Orihime, alors je ne vais pas me défiler devant un comb-

\- S'il te plaît, Toshiro! Laisse-moi essayer! Elle est également mon amie, et j'aimerai essayer de vaincre le démon en elle, sans qu'elle ne soit trop blessée...

Le fameux capitaine observa le visage d'Ayumi, celle-ci le suppliait du regard, déterminée, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Elle le remercia sincèrement, puis il se mit en retrait, vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ahlala, vous me sous-estimez vraiment, rigola Sae. Comment peux-tu penser que tu arriveras à me vaincre seule? Idiote!

\- S'il n'est question que de puissance, je peux largement te battre, mais tu es dans le corps de mon amie, alors il m'est impossible de te tuer.

\- En effet, alors tu comptes faire quoi?

\- Je dois simplement te mettre K.O.

\- "simplement", hein? Sale gamine, je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que de me sous-estimer!

Aussitôt, la Démone se jeta sur Ayumi, à l'horizontale. Elle tenta de mettre une dizaine de coup de poing à la jeune fille, qui les évita tous. Lorsque l'heure de la contre-attaque eut sonné, Ayumi bloqua la main de Sae et jeta son corps, sans plus de précautions, sur le sol. Le combat avait rapidement prit de grandes ampleurs. Mais, elle qui s'attendait à ce que la Démone soit blessée, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Le corps de Sae, comme prévu, entra violemment en contact avec le sol, mais au lieu de s'écraser, il se transforma en eau, giclant de toutes parts.

"Mais c'est quoi ça?!" s'écria Ayumi, stupéfaite, "Me dis pas que ton corps entier est fait d'eau?". Évidemment, comme la bouche de son ennemie avait disparue, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Petit à petit, elle remarqua que les flaques d'eau se déplaçaient sur les rebords de la passerelle, et pénétraient dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune goutte sur l'étroit sol, le bassin sur la gauche d'Ayumi se mit en agitation. Quelques temps après, Sae, ou plutôt celle qui contrôlait la métisse, sortit sa tête de l'eau, toujours le même sourire horrible sur le visage. Ses yeux autrefois si fins et doux étaient devenus inquiétants et globuleux, sans compter cette couleur étrange qui avait remplacé le joli bleu pastel. Elle s'appuya sur la passerelle et se mit debout, toujours vêtue de simples écailles.

"Quoi que tu tentes, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, gamine! Même si tu trouves le moyen de me tuer, oseras-tu supprimer ta si chère amie?" railla-t-elle en ricanant sombrement. Toshiro, adossé contre le mur, regardait Ayumi. Elle était de dos, il apercevait ses petits et puissants poings serrés, et put facilement deviner la tête qu'elle faisait. Sa devait être dur pour elle, de devoir combattre l'une de ses seules amies. Le capitaine repositionna ses yeux bleus sur l'effroyable métisse, il fallait qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur elle et sa façon de combattre. Bien qu'Anasaki l'avait prévenu à l'avance qu'elle faisait partie des Démons qu'il pourrait combattre, et qu'elle l'avait informé sur son style de combat, il se devait d'analyser autant de choses qu'il le pouvait.

Mais le jeune capitaine était aussi perturbé. Lorsqu'ils avaient formé les duos et traversé le tunnel, Anasaki s'était rapproché de lui, pour lui toucher quelques mots. La sœur d'Orihime, aussi douce qu'elle était, était allé droit au but. "Toshiro, si je t'ai placé en duo avec Ayumi, c'est pour une raison particulière. Comme tu l'auras remarqué, elle s'est rapidement rapproché de toi, et elle t'apprécie déjà énormément. Ayumi a toujours été rejetée, alors je t'en prie, ne la repousse pas toi aussi. Bon, passons, je ne suis pas venue te parler pour t'apprendre à gérer tes relations. Comme je te l'ai dit, Ayumi détient un très grand pouvoir, qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle utilise. Lorsqu'elle combat, elle se laisse extrêmement facilement emporter par ses émotions et peut vite perdre le contrôle. Si cela se produit, elle relâchera son pouvoir, ce qui est beaucoup trop dangereux. Alors, empêche la de se laisser submerger et protège la, s'il te plaît.. Je sais que tu peux le faire, le lien que vous avez déjà tissé t'aidera." avait-elle dit, tout sourire.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi était capable Ayumi. Et si il n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, à lui faire garder son calme? Et si elle devenait incontrôlable? Cette idée fit frémir Toshiro, qui ne comptait nullement lever la main sur la jolie fille aux cheveux roses. Le combat reprit.

Ayumi, énervée, se jeta sans réfléchir sur Sae. Elle se propulsa sur la Démone et se mit à la rouer de coups, plus puissants les uns que les autres. Cependant, aucun de ses mouvements n'atteignirent la métisse. Son corps étant composé d'eau, elle ne pouvait ni la toucher ni la blesser; mais Ayumi continuait, enchaînant les coups de poings et pieds, même si elle était consciente d'agir inutilement. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya détaillait les gestes d'Ayumi : elle était très rapide, et même si cela ne se voyait pas, elle mettait énormément de puissance dans chacun de ses coups. Son style de combat ressemblait assez à celui de Yoruichi et si Sae n'avait pas eut la chance d'être intouchable, elle serait déjà morte.

Tendue et agacée, Ayumi poussait des petits cris de rage, de temps en temps mais ne semblait pas fatiguée. Son large t-shirt noir flottait un peu dans les airs, et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute et longue queue de cheval. Mais, pendant son inspection, Toshiro remarqua que Sae préparait quelque chose. Il cria: "Ayumi, éloigne toi!", mais c'était trop tard. Sae attrapa Ayumi à la gorge, avec une sorte de corde faite d'eau. La jeune fille grogna, elle avait du mal à respirer. L'ignoble Démone avait l'air de prendre un certain plaisir à la voir souffrir, mais lorsqu'elle vit le shinigami restant s'avancer, elle jeta le corps d'Ayumi à terre. Cette dernière roula jusqu'aux pieds de Toshiro, qui s'accroupit et s'enquit :

\- Ayumi, est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... souffla-t-elle, avant de se relever. Reste en arrière, je t'ai dit que j'en faisais mon affaire..

\- D'accord. Mais si tu te fais blessée de nouveau, je serai obligé d'intervenir.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança un peu, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Ton corps est fait d'eau, je ne peux donc pas te toucher.

\- Wow, alors tu jouais pas la comédie, t'es vraiment débile ma parole!

Elle ne s'intéressa pas à cette moquerie, prit une petite inspiration, et saisit son poignet droit de sa main gauche.

"Dans ce cas... Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire." Elle plaqua sa main droite au sol, tenue par sa main gauche, et se mit à incanter, dans la même langue qu'avait utilisé Anasaki. Sae rigola : "Tu ne comprends toujours pas, crétine? Tu peux incanter tout ce que tu veux, tu ne m'auras jamais!" Mais Ayumi n'écoutait pas, trop concentrée sur le rituel qu'elle accomplissait.

Petit à petit, sa main plaquée au sol commença à changer de couleur, tout comme ses yeux, Ayumi transpirait. Son sang circulait plus vite dans ses veines, son poul s'accélérait de secondes en secondes. Au bout d'un moment, une étrange vapeur commença à s'échapper de sa main. Sa paume et ses doigts étaient devenus roses, si ce n'est rouges, et Toshiro put même remarquer avec consternation que la passerelle, sous sa main, commençait à fondre. Sae aussi constata cette réaction, et elle émit un mouvement de recul.

\- J'ai vu juste, hein? souffla Ayumi, fière.

\- Toi... Enfoiré!

Ayumi s'élança vers son ennemie, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'auparavant, et celle-ci eut juste le temps de se décaler un peu, évitant que son visage ne soit touché. Le poing droit de la jeune Démone aux cheveux roses s'abattit sur l'épaule de Sae, qui se transforma aussitôt en eau. Cependant, contrairement aux précédents coups, celui-ci eut un énorme impact. Son poing était tellement brûlant que l'eau du corps de Sae se transforma en vapeur. Son épaule toute entière s'évapora, faisant automatiquement disparaître son bras.

Elle cria de douleur, mais avant qu'Ayumi ne puisse reprendre son attaque, elle se précipita vers le bassin d'eau et y plongea tête la première, souffrante.

Ayumi se retourna vers Toshiro, un grand sourire. Elle lui leva son bras et son pouce et s'exclama :

\- Tu vois, j'ai trouvé la technique, Toshi'!

\- "Toshi"?

\- Ben oui, je trouve ça mignon. Et puis, si t'es pas content, je m'en moque!

A la vue du visage dépité de son ami, Ayumi éclata de rire, les yeux brillants. Cependant, les minutes passèrent, et Sae ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait donc? Quelques instants plus tard, le bassin s'agita de nouveau. Sae ressortit sa tête, et se remit debout sur la passerelle, énervée. Son sourire de psychopathe avait disparu, mais, son bras, lui, était au contraire, réapparu.

\- Comment as-tu fait..? s'horrifia Ayumi.

\- Pff, tu me prends pour qui? C'est pas une sale gamine comme toi qui va m'avoir!

La surnommée "gamine", insensible à ce genre d'insultes, revînt à la charge, le point toujours aussi brûlant. Elle tenta à nouveau de toucher son adversaire, mais cette dernière prenait d'énormes précautions. Au bout d'un moment, Ayumi eut une seconde de relâche, et Sae profita de ce court instant pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans la tête et l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Toshiro se précipita, inquiet, elle saignait de la tête. Elle se releva, non sans peine, et fit de nouveau face à sa rivale.

"Franchement, j'espérai un peu mieux de la part de la fameuse "Démone Barbare" qui a fait tant de massacre." déclara-t-elle.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Ayumi s'écarquillèrent. Elle serra les dents, les poings, crispa tout son corps, et baissa la tête.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, siffla-t-elle d'une voix bien trop inquiétante.

\- Je te préférai comme ça moi! Toutes ces familles que tu as décimé, tout ce sang que tu as versé, je te respectais beaucoup, à l'époque, tu étais ma source d'inspiration. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu enchaînais, tu tuais tout sur ton passage, les bébés, les femmes, les vieux, même les animaux, un vrai monstre!

\- La ferme!

Ayumi avait hurlé ces dernières paroles, à bout de souffle, les yeux presque sortis de ses orbites. Elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, la rage et la tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu. Sae rigola diaboliquement et continua : "Pourquoi ne redeviendrais-tu pas comme avant? Sa ne te dirait pas qu'on aille couper des têtes ensembles, tuer des enfants?"

Cette dernière phrase eut raison d'Ayumi, qui se retrouva à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle pleurait. Toshiro s'avança vers elle, surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était laissé submergée. Cependant, ses larmes n'étaient pas les seules choses inquiétantes, un sombre reiatsu s'émanait maintenant de son corps.

"Ayumi, tu es née pour ça! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu es destinée à massacrer!" s'écria Sae, les yeux exorbités. Elle releva la tête vers le plafond, leva les mains, et partit en un fou-rire des plus inquiétants, telle une vraie folle. Toshiro cria le nom de son amie, mais celle-ci n'entendait plus rien. Elle semblait ailleurs, toujours à quatre pattes, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage.

La jeune fille devenait folle. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait les visages de ses victimes, toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait tué, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Elle pensait à ces familles, qu'elle avait séparé, ces hommes qu'elle avait décapité, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était née dans un bain de sang, elle avait grandit entouré de mort, toute sa vie ne se résumait qu'à un énorme ramassis de cadavres. Ayumi était en proie au désespoir et aux tourments, ses larmes coulèrent de plus belles.

"N-Non... Non! Non! Je ne suis plus cette personne!" cria-t-elle, en relevant le visage. Ses yeux s'étaient affinés, et étaient encore plus brillants. De petites perles roulaient sur ses joues, jusqu'à sa bouche, puis tombaient sur le sol. Elle semblait vulnérable et inoffensive, mais Sae n'eut aucune pitié.

"Anasaki, ta sauveuse, c'est ça? Mais un jour arrivera où tu la tueras toi-même, de tes propres mains, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Toi et moi sommes semblables, des bêtes assoiffées par le sang. Nous tuons toutes les personnes qui nous entourent, et nous aimons ça! C'est délirant! Voir ce doux liquide couler de leur cadavre, leurs membres se détacher, leur tête rouler sur le sol.."

A ce moment, Ayumi desserra ses grands yeux roses. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, comme traumatisée. Alors, Toshiro remarqua que l'étrange halo qui l'entourait prenait en ampleur et en obsucrité. Elle chuchota : "Tu mens... C'est impossible.. Jamais.. Anasaki.." Sae soupira, mauvaise : "Nous sommes des monstres, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Toshiro ne voyait son amie que de dos, mais il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita vers elle, de peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Il lui fit face, tournant le dos à son ennemie et émit un mouvement de recul, surpris. Ayumi regardait en face d'elle, mais ne semblait pas voir Toshiro ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ses pupilles étaient devenues totalement rouges, ne laissant plus aucune trace de ce joli rose dans ses yeux. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, et continuait de pleurer. Toshiro fut déconcerté, la jeune fille n'avait jamais cessé de sourire depuis son arrivée, elle était si joviale et énergique, que la voir aussi en détresse infligeait un véritable choc au capitaine.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne supportait pas de la voir en proie à la désolation. Ayumi ne devait pas souffrir, Ayumi ne devait pas pleurer. Étonnamment, il fut pris d'une énorme affection pour sa récente amie, il voulait revoir son joli sourire sur son visage, il voulait la voir heureuse. Mais, en ce moment, rien n'était comme il le souhaitait. Ayumi pleurait, et les ténèbres qui l'entouraient grandissaient de secondes en secondes. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se remémora les paroles d'Anasaki, il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse perdre le contrôle, il fallait qu'il la protège. Alors, n'écoutant que son coeur, il se précipita, s'agenouilla, et attira la jeune fille contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que celle-ci reprenne conscience. Il sentait le corps d'Ayumi réchauffer le sien, si froid. Cette adolescente était le strict opposé du shinigami, mais étrangement, il se sentait attiré par elle. L'agitation et le calme; la gaieté et le sérieux; la chaleur et le froid; Ayumi et Toshiro. Tous les deux dotés d'un très grand pouvoir, ils semblaient se compléter mutuellement, liés l'un à l'autre. Sae observait elle aussi le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et émit un gloussement de mépris.

Le shinigami serrait son amie contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, espérant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le parfum de la jeune fille envahissait les narines de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, l'apaisant au passage. "Ayumi! Ayumi, reprends tes esprits, je t'en prie" murmura-t-il, un peu affolé. Et, alors, une petite voix tendre lui répondit : "Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi..."

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta un peu, pour pouvoir voir le visage de celle qui lui avait répondu. Ayumi avait de petits yeux, elle ne pleurait plus et un petit sourire triste étirait ses lèvres. Ses pupilles avaient repris leur fascinante couleur, oscillant entre le rouge et le rose bonbon. Toshiro lui adressa un sourire des plus sincères, heureux d'avoir réussi sa tâche.

\- Est ce que ça va?

\- Oui... Sans toi, j'aurai perdu le contrôle.. Merci beaucoup, Toshiro.

Ce dernier épaula Ayumi et l'aida à se relever, mais celle-ci rigola : "Tu sais, je ne suis pas blessée physiquement!" alors il la laissa se mettre debout seule. Cependant, lorsque ce fut fait, il reprit son regard sérieux, tourna le dos à son amie et fit face à Sae.

"Ayumi, tu en a déjà fait beaucoup. Alors, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, je prend la relève." déclara-t-il d'un ton qui balayait toutes possibilités de protestations.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fut amusé par le côté protecteur de Toshiro, et se résigna à tenter de s'imposer. "Ne te fais pas blesser." dit-elle, avant de se mettre à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre un mur.

\- Vous êtes autant ridicule l'un que l'autre, asséna Sae, agacée par tant d'affection. Des gens comme vous ne peuvent me battre.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur, rétorqua Toshiro. Mais bon, nous allons bientôt avoir notre réponse.

Il dégaina son sabre et le saisit dans ses deux mains : "Règne dans le ciel gelé, Hyôrinmaru!"

A cet instant, un halo bleu glacé commença à sortir de son corps, et le sol sous ses pieds commença à geler. Le shikai de son zanpakutô apparut alors : un rugissement se fit entendre, et l'immense dragon de glace se matérialisa. Les deux démones présentes ouvrirent de grands yeux, impressionnés pour l'une, et horrifiés pour l'autre.

Sae semblait en effet déconcertée, son air arrogant et carnassier avait disparu : "Ne me dites pas que.. ce gamin contrôle la glace?". Le concerné ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question et, sans plus de cérémonie, jeta son dragon sur la métisse. Ce dernier volait à toute vitesse vers la Démone, qui se jeta à terre, l'évitant de justesse. Cependant, il l'avait frôlé, et elle put sentir son bras se congeler. Elle se releva, grognante, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de recommencer, elle plaqua sa main sur la passerelle, et incanta. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol disparut, la pièce s'était transformée en un bassin intégral. Toshiro et Ayumi n'eurent aucun mal à rester debout sur l'eau, tandis que le corps de Sae s'enfonçait dans l'espèce de piscine géante.

\- Toshiro, attention, elle prépare quelque chose! prévint Ayumi.

\- Je sais, je vais en finir vite.

Alors, le reiatsu du capitaine augmenta considérablement. L'eau sous ses pieds s'agita, son habit de capitaine commença à flotter dans les airs.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!". A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il fut encerclé par des murs d'eau de toute part. Ces énormes façades se resserrèrent violemment sur le capitaine, ayant pour but de le noyer. Ayumi, toujours en retrait, cria le nom de son ami, affolée. Elle n'aperçevait plus l'adolescent, coincé dans cette colonne d'eau, qui devait l'étouffer. Alors, se croyant vainqueuse, le corps de Sae se ré-matérialisa.

"Que de la gueule, hein? Le Capitaine est déjà mort, pff." Elle allait partir dans l'un de ses habituels rires, quand elle constata avec terreur que la colonne se glaçait petit à petit. En quelques secondes seulement, l'eau qui encerclait le shinigami fut totalement gelée, et le bassin commença, lui aussi, à se transformer en glace.

"Impossible.. Mais que se passe-t-il?!" s'écria Sae. Elle bougea ses mains, comme pour tenter de faire réagir les eaux, mais tout se glaçait petit à petit, y compris le bassin.

"Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est la fin pour toi." déclara une voix qui provenait de la colonne gelée. A peine ces paroles furent-elles prononcées, que cette dernière se brisa en milliers de morceaux, laissant apparaître un spectacle hallucinant aux deux filles présentes. Le dragon de glace avait disparu, et son Maître, un bel adolescent aux cheveux blancs, détenait désormais des ailes de glace rattachées à son dos, ainsi qu'une queue. Ses pieds, son dos et son cou étaient totalement recouverts de glace, et au dessus de lui se trouvaient trois fleurs de couleurs violette.

 _"C'est donc ça le pouvoir de Toshi"_ pensa Ayumi, impressionnée.

Sae recula, désemparée. L'eau n'avait aucune chance contre la glace, c'était bien évident. Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, elle se propulsa vers Ayumi, cherchant à faire au moins une victime. Elle retrouva son horrible sourire en constatant que Toshiro ne bougeait pas, et la laissait passé. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'Ayumi, et ne se trouvait maintenant qu'a quelques mètres d'elle. Elle préparait sa main, prête à transpercer le corps de la Démone, lorsqu'elle entendit : "La prison de glace millénaire." Aussitôt, elle chercha à se retourner vers celui qui avait prononcé ses mots, mais elle se retrouva encerclée de colonnes de glaces, avant même qu'elle ne finisse son geste.

Elle eut juste le temps de crier une dernière insulte avant de se faire emprisonner par les nombreux piliers de glace.

Toshiro désactiva son Bankai, il n'était ni amoché ni essoufflé, et restait le même. Il se retourna vers Ayumi, celle-ci courait dans sa direction, arborant un énorme sourire. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle cria : "T'as réussi, Toshi!". Celui-ci lui sourit, et remarqua qu'elle tendait sa main vers lui, sa paume à la verticale. Il la regarda et haussa le sourcil. Celle-ci soupira à cette interrogation silencieuse et dit : "Tu ne fais jamais ce genre de choses quand tu remportes un défi? Chez moi, on appelle ça un tchek! On fait ça comme ça." Alors elle claqua sa main, sans violence, contre celle de Toshiro. Puis elle ferma son poing, ainsi que celui de son ami, et les fit se taper l'un contre l'autre.

"C'est bon, tu as retenu? Maintenant, à chaque instant de complicité, on fera ça, d'accord?". Ne savant quoi répondre, Toshiro ne put se retenir de rigoler, ce qui était vraiment très rare chez lui. En voyant ce si joli sourire, Ayumi eut les yeux brillants, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment craquant.

\- Par contre, Sae ne risque pas de mourir, hein? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je briserai le bloc lorsque tout sera fini.. Si il y a une fin.

\- Mais oui, faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça! Alors nous pouvons y aller!

Et sur ce, ils tournèrent tous deux le dos à l'immense bloc de glace et se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie, vainqueurs de ce combat.

Voilà pour la chapitre 8 de ma fanfiction! Veuillez m'excuser si je mets un peu de temps pour les mettre en ligne, je fais mon possible! J'espère de tout cœur que mon histoire vous plaît, et je serai ravie de recevoir des commentaires de votre part, que ce soit des critiques, des avis, des conseils ou autres!

A la prochaine!


	9. Combats

Un grand brun, costaud, marchait aux côtés d'un binoclard, à sa droite. Celui-ci, habillé tout en blanc, le regardait en coin d'un air méfiant.

\- La Démone de l'Amour, hein? pesta le plus grand. Pourquoi il a fallut que j'tombe sur celle-là?

\- Anasaki t'a expliqué, tu auras l'avantage.

\- Pff. Un combat gagné d'avance, ça en vaut même pas la peine!

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence total. Visiblement, les deux combattants ne semblaient pas être meilleurs amis. Ils avancèrent calmement jusqu'à une deuxième porte, du même style que la première. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus, avança sa main vers la poignée, dans le but d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, d'une rapidité hallucinante, l'homme derrière lui frappa la porte de son pied, et celle-ci tomba au sol, dévoilant une grande pièce.

\- Zaraki, espèce d'imbécile! Prends plus de précautions! Et si on s'était fait attaquer par surprise?! s'écria le gars aux lunettes.

\- La ferme, rétorqua le grand brun. On est là pour se battre, alors fais pas ta chochotte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, une sorte de flash les frappa aussitôt. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Une attaque!?" cria l'adolescent. La lumière qui les aveuglait ne dura qu'une seconde, et lorsqu'elle eut disparut, les deux bruns se retrouvèrent face à une femme, blonde, aux yeux verts.

Ses longs cheveux étaient totalement tressés et tombait jusqu'à ses fesses, aucune mèche ne dépassait. Elle portait une longue jupe violette foncée, complètement fendue des deux côtés, qui laissait apparaître la totalité de ses jambes et ses pieds nus. Étant donné qu'elle traînait devant et derrière, on aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une jupe, mais plutôt de deux longs bouts de tissus attachés entre eux par une ceinture dorée. Elle était également vêtue d'un t-shirt bustier, de la même couleur, qui comme la jupe, était décoré de petits ornements dorés. Sur son épaule droite était juchée une sorte d'écharpe en plumes blanches, et ses mains, ainsi que ses poignets, étaient recouverts de jolies protections. Elle n'était pas très grande, formée, et tenait dans ses mains quelque chose qui s'assimilait à un appareil photo.

La pièce était totalement blanche et ordinaire, il n'y avait que des murs. Cependant, ces mêmes-murs étaient recouverts d'un nombre incalculable de photos d'hommes, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ishida se mit sur ses gardes, alors que Zaraki restait toujours le même, indifférent et décontracté. Cette femme était très jolie, elle leur souriait, et fit disparaître l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Je m'appelle Aiko, Démone de l'Amour, salua-t-elle, en baissant son dos en avant. Quels sont vos noms?

\- Zaraki.

\- Ishida. Quelle était cette lumière, à l'instant?

\- Ah oui, je vous ai pris en photo, répondit-elle en accompagnant un sourire sincère à ses paroles. Cela ne vous dérange pas? J'accroche aux murs de cette salle les photos de tous les hommes que je rencontrent.. et qui se prennent dans mes filets, aha.

Elle ne semblait pas méchante, innocente, et se grattait la tête, comme gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mesurer l'impact de ses paroles, ni même de sa beauté. Ishida, d'ordinaire insensible (ou presque) aux femmes ne put s'empêcher de constater que toutes les Démones qu'il avait rencontré était d'une beauté sans pareille, et qu'Orihime n'échappait pas à cette règle.

\- Pff, comme si on allait se laisser battre! rétorqua Zaraki, un large sourire sur son visage. On est pas là pour parler d'amour.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi êtes vous là? demanda-t-elle, avec une petite moue sincèrement surprise.

\- Pour récupérer les souvenirs d'une certaine Orihime, tu vois qui c'est, hein?

\- La Princesse? Elle est vraiment magnifique, cette femme! C'est votre amie?

\- Oui, et nous comptons bien la ramener avec nous.

\- Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir une fille pareille, j'aimerai tant être comme elle! Cependant, je ne peux vous laisser récupérer ce que vous cherchez.. Cela causerait du tort à Hizoro-sama... Excusez-moi!

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de ta permission; asséna Ishida en redressant ses lunettes. Autant commencer les combats de suite.

La fameuse Aiko eut un temps de réaction, in-habituée à ce type de garçon. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit : "T'es vraiment pas normal toi, je suis sûre que t'as pas vraiment de succès dans la vie, hein?". Zaraki ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire moqueur, tandis qu'Ishida résistait à la tentation de répondre à la provocation, indigné. Alors, rompant toutes conversations, il fit apparaître son arc de Quincy, et se mit en place. Sans laisser le temps à la jolie fille de protester, il la bombarda d'un nombre incalculable de flèches, mais la Démone se fit un plaisir de toutes les éviter, ou de les parer. Elle avait sortit et placé dans sa main un katana, large et petit, et bougeait son corps à une rapidité hallucinante, dansant avec les flèches du Quincy.

Bien qu'on l'avait prévenu de la puissance de la Démone, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. "Zaraki!" cria-t-il, avant de s'élancer vers la droite, ne cherchant visiblement pas à attaquer de front la Démone. Alors, Zaraki se jeta sur elle, son zanpakutô à la main, un énorme sourire sur sa face balafrée. Ils se firent ainsi face pendant plusieurs minutes, grand sabre contre petit, grand brun contre petite blonde. Le Capitaine de la 11è division attaquait son adversaire sans relâche, même si il n'y mettait pas toute sa force et Aiko encaissait chacun de ses coups avec rapidité et élégance, même si de temps à autre, un bout de sa jupe, une mèche de cheveux ou autre se coupait. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas se battre correctement contre lui tout en gardant Ishida à l'œil. Elle le voyait courir autour d'eux, plaçant à intervalle régulier une de ses épées bleues qui étaient accrochées à sa taille. Perturbée par cet adolescent et ses gestes, la jolie femme ne vit pas le coup de Zaraki venir et elle se fit tailler en bas du cou. La blessure n'était pas très profonde, mais le sang coulait abondamment, ce qui faisait visiblement très plaisir à l'homme qu'elle combattait.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour éviter d'autres blessures et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Ishida. Celui-ci semblait avoir fini sa mise en place, car il appela son partenaire, qui se retira aussitôt du combat. Cependant, la Démone de l'Amour n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans le pictogramme du Quincy. Alors, lorsqu'elle vit Zaraki s'éloigner d'elle, elle mit en mouvement ses bras, et incanta rapidement dans une langue étrange. La couleur émeraude de ses yeux s'intensifia radicalement, et elle lança à une vitesse étonnante une petite chose de couleur rose, sortie de ses mains. Le brun en face d'elle fut donc touché au torse par ce fameux nuage, plus précisément à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il ne semblait nullement surpris, et son coéquipier non plus, ce qui agaça un peu Aiko.

Lorsque Zaraki fut totalement hors de portée de la Démone, Ishida s'approcha de l'une des épées, plantée au sol. Il sortit un petit tube de sa poche et en retira le bouchon. Et c'est à ce moment que l'attaque de la femme fit son effet : Zaraki se précipita et agrippa violemment le bras de son coéquipier. Aiko le regardai, contente, lui qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses mouvements. Il leva vers elle un visage faussement étonné, et plutôt impatient.

\- Que m'as-tu fait, femme?

\- J'ai éveillé en toi d'intenses sentiments.

\- Ca veut dire quoi?

\- Tu es maintenant amoureux de moi, déclara-t-elle, un grand sourire.

A ces mots, Zaraki lâcha un soupir de mépris : "L'amour, hein?". Ishida se défit alors de son emprise et s'écarta. L'expression du Capitaine blessa fortement Aiko, qui semblait s'être pris un boulet de canon en plein dans le visage. Elle se crispa, ses beaux yeux émeraudes devinrent brillants, et elle serra les poings : "Imbécile! L'Amour est la plus belle chose qui existe dans ce bas-monde! Rien ne peut égaler les sentiments, les émotions qu'Elle nous procure. C'est comme un sublime voyage qui nous guide vers le bonheur... Il n'y a rien de mieux! L'Amour!" C'était comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, elle semblait être un peu attristée par ces propres paroles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que signifie tout cela? demanda Ishida.

\- Regarde.

Aiko empoigna fermement son sabre et le plaça sous sa gorge. Elle prit de l'élan, et attira sans la moindre hésitation la pointe de son arme vers son cou. Mais elle ne fut aucunement blessée, son coup avait été stoppé. Zaraki, comme si il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements, s'était précipité et avait de nouveau agrippé le poignet d'Aiko de sorte qu'elle ne puisse le bouger. Celle-ci, visiblement habituée, plongea son regard dans celui du grand brun, il était destabilisé par ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je vais t'éclairer, annonça la Démone. Quiconque touché par mon attaque tombe follement amoureux de moi. Lorsque je dis amoureux, je ne parle pas d'une petite relation sans importance, mais d'une histoire passionnée et fougueuse. Ce charme t'empêche de me blesser ou de porter atteinte à ma personne, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est m'aimer, et m'obéir.

\- Bon, bah apparemment, va falloir que je m'en occupe seul de celle-là, marmonna Ishida, plus loin.

Aiko joua avec une mèche de cheveux du Capitaine et attira son visage près du sien. Elle frôla ses lèvres et lui susurra : "T'en meurs d'envie, ça se voit!". La Démone ne le provoquait pas et elle ressemblait plus à une enfant innocente jouant un rôle qu'à ce qu'elle espérait vraiment ressembler. En voyant qu'il la regardait étrangement, elle rigola nerveusement et continua : "Ca va, je plaisante. En attendant, reste derrière, je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît." Ne pouvant contrôler son corps ou fâcher la belle demoiselle, Zaraki recula et se mit en retrait. Il regardait cette femme de dos, l'analysait, la détaillait : il n'avait jamais vu pareille personne.

"Je vais en finir vite, Dame Aiko." affirma le Quincy en face d'elle, sûr de lui. Elle ne répondit pas et se mit sur la défensive, toujours avec ce même sourire qui semble s'excuser. Alors, il lui lança la dernière épée bleue qu'il avait, mais sans succès. Sans perdre de temps, il arqua de nouveau son arc et projeta des tonnes de flèches sur la Démone. Celle-ci, amusée, cria : "Zaraki, peux-tu me protéger, s'il te plaît?" Celui-ci, obéissant aux ordres, accourut vers Aiko, qui lui tournait le dos. Les flèches approchaient de plus en plus. Zaraki empoigna fermement son sabre, se rapprochant lui aussi de la Démone. Celle-ci, confiante, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son sauveur et fixait le Quincy dans les yeux.

Cependant, au dernier moment, elle remarqua qu'un sourire victorieux était apparu sur le visage d'Ishida. Alors, avec l'impression qu'elle était tombée dans un piège, elle chercha à se retourner, catastrophée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire face à celui qui abattit son sabre sur elle et lui lacéra le dos. Zaraki, qui venait de blesser la Démone se prit de plein fouet les flèches qu'Ishida avait envoyé, mais il n'eut aucun mal à les retirer. Aussitôt, il se retira du pentagone et fit un signe à Ishida. Ce dernier fit alors rapidement couler le liquide bleu sur l'une des épées, et à ce moment, une ligne bleue se traça, reliant chaque épée à une autre. Une puissante lumière apparut au centre du pentagone, où se trouvait Aiko, et elle se mit à crier de douleur. La forme géométrique explosa avec la Démone, devant les deux bruns, côte à côte.

Lorsque l'explosion fut finie, Ishida s'avança et remarqua, sans étonnement, qu'Aiko avait survécu et était encore en état de se battre. Mais pour l'instant, elle était à quatre pattes, la peau foncée par les brûlures et crachait un peu de sang, essoufflée.

\- C... Comment... A-t-il fait? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, ton sort ne l'a donc pas affecté, répondit calmement Ishida.

Aiko écarquilla ses jolis yeux émeraudes. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, et Ishida eut un mouvement de recul. Sans lui prêter attention, elle posa son regard sur Kenpachi, qui la regardait au loin. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la sublime femme, et encore moins lorsqu'elle adressa un éclatant sourire à celui qui l'avait blessé.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui..", commença-t-elle en souriant. Elle manœuvra ses mains et fit apparaître une jolie boule de cristal de couleur rose. "Voici la sphère qui contient une partie des souvenirs de la Princesse, prenez la, s'il vous plaît." Le Quincy la regarda, déconcerté. Devait-il lui faire confiance?

Comme si elle lisait dans son regard, elle chuchota, toujours avec un petit sourire : "Ce n'est pas un piège.. Si tu veux, ligote moi, je ne vous gênerai pas, promis." Il soupira, puis lui rendit un petit sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Aiko. Et désolé pour les blessures qu'on t'a infligé..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Une Démone, ça se remet vite!

Alors, il prit la sphère dans ses mains et se dirigea vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci, toujours son sabre à la main, jeta un dernier regard à Aiko, avant de s'engager dans le couloir sombre par lequel ils étaient entrés. Le combat aura été rapide.

Le blond et le métis s'était retrouvé dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à une station de ski intérieure. Le mexicain ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'il sentait de petits flocons se poser sur sa peau bronzée. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et était plutôt habitué à la chaleur; alors un temps comme celui-ci, c'était pas trop son truc. Le blondinet à ses côtés, lui, ne semblait pas avoir très froid. Il portait son habituel chapeau à rayures vertes et son long gilet de couleur marron.

"On dirait bien qu'on était attendu" affirma-t-il, serein. Son coéquipier ne lâcha qu'un "Hm." avant de se jeter dans une analyse complète de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

Il n'était pas très grand, et devait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur violette très pâle, attachés en catogan. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ou peut-être marrons très foncés, et il portait un simple pantalon, également noir, surmonté d'une espèce de tunique de la même couleur, décorée de petits ornements d'un violet similaire à celui de ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient dissimulées par des gants de cuir, et il ne semblait pas atteint par la fraîcheur présente dans la pièce.

Après avoir lui aussi détaillé ses adversaires, il s'avança d'un pas et déclara formellement :

\- Je me présente : Tsuki Fubuki. A vous.

\- Yasutora Sado, répondit le grand métis, d'une manière similaire.

Les paroles étaient froides, sèches, et le blond ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. Il sourit un peu et tenta de réchauffer l'atmosphère, qui s'avérait être glaciale : "Urahara Kisuke. Vous êtes le Démon des Neiges, c'est cela? Ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous."

Le fameux Fubuki, impassible et indifférent, ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser un regard étrange sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier soupira : lui qui aimait parler pendant les combats se retrouvait face à un adversaire qui, visiblement, était à l'opposé.

Le démon ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ses ennemis : il retira rapidement ses gants de cuir et leva ses bras. Alors, les tas de neige sur le sol commencèrent à s'agiter. Pour le shinigami, ce fut le commencement du combat. Il saisit Chad par le poignet, et se précipita dans les airs, en un saut, conscient qu'une attaque approchait. Et il n'avait pas tort : dès qu'ils se posèrent à nouveau sur le sol enneigé, ils constatèrent que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes avant avait été recouvert de la neige que Fubuki avait soulevé.

"Il commence fort", commenta Kisuke, "Ne baisse pas ta garde, Chad". Son partenaire hocha la tête, et changea la forme de ses deux bras d'un coup, faisant apparaître un énorme bouclier de couleur rose et noir, et une sorte d'armature blanche et rouge sur son autre bras. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur le Démon, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil et lui asséna un violent coup de son bras blanc : "La Muerte". Cependant, cette attaque n'eut pas l'effet qu'il souhaitait, car le corps de Fubuki semblait être constitué de neige. Sans une once d'étonnement, les yeux du métis virent le corps du Démon se changer en neige et s'étaler sur le mur, dessinant la fameuse tête de mort en neige sur la façade.

La neige glissa ensuite jusqu'au sol, et le corps de l'homme aux cheveux violets se recomposa petit à petit. Il affichait toujours cet air indifférent, qui intriguait l'ancien Capitaine. Alors, Kisuke prit sa canne dans ses mains. Il plaça sa paume sur le haut de celle-ci, et la tira vers le haut, révélant une fine et longue lame de zanpakutô. Sous les yeux de Chad, il se précipita à la rencontre du Démon, sabre à la main.

"Pleure, Benihime!" s'exclama-t-il en abattant son épée vers le bas. Et là, il put voir l'expression de Fubuki changer. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, les yeux du Démon tempête de neige s'écarquillèrent en voyant le laser rouge plonger sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter légèrement, évitant de justesse que l'attaque ne le touche de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol, blessé.

Kisuke constata avec satisfaction que sa technique avait fait des dégâts : Le Démone se releva, un trou béant à la place de son bras gauche et de son épaule. Son visage avait quelque peu changé, il commençait à le prendre au sérieux. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, son membre ne se reconstitua pas et de la glace vînt geler la blessure, comme pour cicatriser et empêcher son sang de couler. Il grogna et, après quelques instants, reprit son habituel air supérieur et glacial. En le voyant ainsi, le blond au chapeau ne put que se rappeler le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki, Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

Chad regarda Kisuke, puis ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, comme pour se mettre d'accord. Ce fut le tour de Fubuki de charger. Il plaça ses mains devant lui, les colla, et les positionna comme si il tenait un pistolet, ou plutôt comme si sa main elle-même en était un. Alors, le noir de ses yeux s'accentua et se transforma un une couleur encore plus ténébreuse, dissimulant toute distinction entre sa pupille et son iris. Il leva sèchement et rapidement sa main et un pic de glace sorti de ses doigts, se dirigea tout droit vers Sado et Kisuke. Il bougea sa main encore plus vite, augmentant le nombre de pic de glace qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Le métis se protégea grâce à son Brazo Derecha De Gigante et le blond matérialisa son Bouclier de brume et de sang. Les couteaux de glace qui venaient s'écraser contre leurs deux protections créaient un fin brouillard qui, pendant un infime moment, masqua la vue de Fubuki.

Lorsqu'il retrouva sa vision de ses adversaires, rien n'avait changé. Alors, sans leur laisser de répit, il leva de nouveau ses deux bras en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler la neige aux alentours. Le vent semblait se lever, soulevant son long t-shirt et faisant s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux violettes de sa coiffure. Alors, un nombre impressionnant de boule de neige s'éleva de part et d'autre de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et, en un brusque mouvement, réunit ses deux mains en un claquement de paume. Lorsqu'il fit ceci, instantanément, toutes les boules de neiges se collèrent à la peau de ses adversaires.

Leur corps étaient petit à petit recouverts de neige, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent que de simples bonhommes de neige. Fubuki baissa les bras, un peu essoufflé. A ce moment, une couche de glace se forma par-dessus la neige, enfermant Chad et Kisuke dans un cercueil glacé.

Le Démon soupira, soulagé d'avoir finit le combat. Il se relâcha, ses yeux redevinrent normaux, et le vent s'arrêta. Il s'avança lentement vers les deux tombeaux brillants, plus exactement vers celui de Chad. Il toqua, comme pour tester la dureté de la glace, puis écarquilla les yeux. Il ne ressentait aucune énergie provenant de l'intérieur! Pourtant, c'était impossible qu'ils soient tous les deux déjà morts et dépourvus de reiatsu! Alors, Fubuki se retourna rapidement, comprenant qu'on l'avait piégé, et il avait raison.

Derrière lui se tenaient les deux hommes, en plein forme. Chad, pistolet à la main, tira avec précision sur Fubuki, qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qui arrivait. En effet, lorsqu'il vît la balle se rapprocher de lui, il ne réagit pas, pensant qu'elle allait traverser son corps de neige, comme une balle ordinaire l'aurait fait. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la munition pénétrer son ventre, il découvrit que celle-ci n'avait rien de banale. A peine entrée en contact avec son corps, elle déploya des sortes de crampons qui s'agrippèrent à la neige de son intérieur. Fubuki regardait son nombril, affolé et ne sachant que faire.

Son inquiétude s'intensifia encore lorsqu'il entendit le blond en face de lui démarrer un compte-à-rebours.

"4..." Le Démon leva une nouvelle fois ses bras, pressé et apeuré.

"3..." Ses yeux s'intensifièrent de nouveau, le vent recommença.

"2..." Il incanta très rapidement.

"1..." Il chercha à lancer son attaque, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Ses membres se bloquèrent, il était immobilisé. Il remarqua qu'à ses pieds, une sorte de cube d'un violet transparent commençait à se former. Il soupira, déçu d'avoir perdu, et jeta un dernier regard à ses adversaires, quelques mètres plus loin. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment que sa prison se complète, il vit apparaître la fameuse sphère des souvenirs de la Princesse, d'un rose éclatant. Chad se précipita pour la recueillir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné du fameux blondinet. En repensant à l'issue du combat, Fubuki fit la conclusion qu'ils avaient du bien préparé leur coup. Et sur cette dernière pensée, le cube se referma totalement sur le Démon des Neiges, incapable de bouger.

Yoruichi et Rangiku se trouvaient dans une grande salle, elles aussi, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salle de cinéma. Bien que les murs soient gris, et non noirs, ils étaient identiques et recouverts d'une sorte de couche, comme pour insonoriser la pièce. En face d'elles se trouvaient les deux jumelles, brunes et malfaisantes.

Les deux shinigamis se tenaient fières face à leurs ennemies, qui en faisaient de même.

\- Comme on s'retrouve, blondasse, cracha l'une d'elles. Ou plutôt j'devrais dire rouquine?.. 'Fin bref.

\- Et regarde, elle est v'nue avec sa pote métisse, continua sa sœur. On en à d'la chance, deux bombasses pour nous toutes seules!

Elles arboraient toutes les deux ce fameux sourire dont elles avaient la recette et, une nouvelle fois, Rangiku fut écœurée de voir le degré de vulgarité de ses Démones. Elles avaient le droit de vouloir être belles, sexy ou autre, mais quand même! Comment pouvait-on être aussi vulgaire?

Yoruichi devina facilement les pensées de Rangiku, et un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle détailla les tenues de ses adversaires : Ami, celle aux cheveux longs, était presque nue. Elle ne portait qu'un micro-short de cuir noir, extrêmement serré, qui comportait une fermeture sur l'entre jambe et n'avait pas de haut. En effet, ce qui lui servait de "t-shirt" n'était autre qu'une sorte de soutien gorge qui... ne soutenait rien du tout. Celui-ci n'était composé que de fines lances de cuir noir, qui entouraient ses seins et qui ne dissimulaient que la "partie rose" de ceux-ci. Et pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait rajouté des bas nylons. Son ventre, son derrière, sa poitrine, ses cuisses, ses hanches, presque toutes les parties de son corps étaient dévoilées, et elle semblait être très fière de sa tenue.

Sa sœur, toute aussi dénudée, se comportait de manière similaire. Elle portait une mini jupe tube noire d'une matière transparente, qui laissait apparaître le string de la Démone. Avec ceci, elle portait une sorte de bandeau en guise de haut, qui était visiblement trop petit pour elle. Le tissu de cuir noir, beaucoup trop fin, serrait énormément sa poitrine, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que celle-ci allait exploser à tout moment. Et comme accessoire, elle s'était attaché autour du cou un autre bout de cuir en guise de collier.

"Pas mal le collier pour chien", ricana Rangiku, "il te va à merveille".

Yui, la Démone aux cheveux courts, grinça des dents, puis décida de ne pas céder à la provocation. Elle changea ses hanches de jambe d'appui et annonça, mauvaise : "J'espère qu't'as fais tes prières, bébé, parce que j'pense pas qu'ton joli corps résiste à c'qui va suivre! Ah! Aussi, on a fait installer des caméras dans la salle, comme ça, tous les Démons du Palais pourront s'délecter d'la raclée qu'on va vous infliger."

Sa sœur, jugée sur ses hauts talons, se retourna vers l'une des caméras en question et fit un clin d'oeil : "Profitez du spectacle". Puis, elle s'adressa aux deux shinigamis : "P'tain, qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser avec vos corps!"

De leur côté, Rangiku et Yoruichi ne semblaient nullement inquiètes, si ce n'est le contraire. Elles avaient toutes les deux une position et une tenue similaire, donnant l'image d'un vrai duo de bombes!

La métisse comme l'autre shinigami, portait une combinaison serrée et noire qui sublimait leurs formes. Surmontée au niveau du nombril d'une ceinture de tissu blanc, le haut de l'habit laissait apparaître leurs épaules, leurs dos et le côté de leurs poitrines. Les deux avaient relevé leur longue chevelure en une haute queue de cheval, en laissant leur frange libre de leurs mouvements. Elles étaient en appui sur leur jambe gauche, une main sur la hanche, un sourire fier sur le visage. La seule chose qui les différenciait, outre leur physique, était le sabre qui était attaché à la ceinture de la rousse.

\- Rangiku, que dirais-tu qu'on leur apprenne ce qui se passe lorsqu'on se frotte à plus grand que soi?

\- Avec plaisir, Yoruichi.

Les deux Démones rigolèrent, surprises.

"Plus grand qu'soi", répéta Ami en s'adressant à Rangiku, "Dis moi chérie, t'as pas oublié notre combat d'la dernière fois, hein? T'as pas oublié s'que sa t'faisait d'être à terre, battue et impuissante, hein? Reste à ta place, sal***! J'te frapperai des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que chacun de tes os soient brisés! J'casserai ton joli corps de mannequin, et quand j'aurai fini..."

Elle s'arrêta, en proie à un véritable fou-rire de psychopathe. _'Mais c'est quoi ces folles?'_ pensa Yoruichi, désespérée.

\- Mais t'sais, commença sa soeur, nous on veut qu'une chose : que vous r'prenniez votre satané rouquine! Qu'est-ce qu'j'aurai voulu m'la faire, celle-là! Mais non, faut pas la toucher, cette merdeuse est trop précieuse aux yeux du Seigneur!

\- Alors qu'on était enfin débarassées d'laut' Ana', c'est cette soit disant Princesse qui s'pointe pour nous faire chier! Telle soeur, telle soeur!

\- En plus elle s'sent supérieure parce qu'elle est carrément canon, vot' copine! Pff...

Et les deux sœurs continuèrent leur long dialogue sur le sujet pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant presque que Yoruichi et Rangiku se tenaient devant elles. Cependant, elles furent vite ramené sur terre lorsque les deux shinigamis se tapèrent la main et s'élancèrent vers leurs ennemies. Rangiku, qui était en tête, se dirigea vers Ami, tandis que la jolie métisse courait vers Yui. La pulpeuse rousse dégaina son sabre et chargea sur son adversaire. Celle-ci essayait d'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se déplaçant de gauche à droite, sautant, se baissant. Yoruichi et Yui, quant à elles, se battaient au corps à corps. De chaque côté, les shinigamis semblaient avoir le dessus.

Alors, les deux brunes commencèrent à relâcher leur pouvoir. Le vent souleva légèrement leurs cheveux, leurs yeux jaunes s'intensifièrent, les rendant encore plus inquiétantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elles évitaient avec plus de facilité, frappaient plus fort. Le combat dura ainsi un long moment, excitant les Démons qui regardaient la scène sur l'écran géant installé dans une autre pièce du Palais. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu les deux shinigamis arriver, ceux-ci avaient crié, sifflé, bien qu'elles ne les entendent pas. Et ce qu'ignoraient les deux jumelles, c'est qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup plus attirés par ces deux étrangères que par elles-mêmes.

Soudain, le combat fut perturbé : Yoruichi exécuta un salto spectaculaire, et Rangiku abandonna son adversaire. Les deux Démones n'eurent pas le temps de remarquer qu'elles avaient changé de partenaire : la métisse aux allures félines donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête d'Ami, entraînant une grande coulée de sang. Sans laisser le temps à son ennemie de réagir, elle exécuta une sublime pirouette et se retrouva sur les épaules de la brune, pour lui asséner un terrible coup en plein milieu du crâne.

Pendant ce temps, Rangiku était réapparue dans le dos de Yui.

" _9e technique d'immobilisation : Cercle de désintégration"_ cria-t-elle, avant qu'un lasso de feu n'attrape la Démone. Lorsque celle-ci fut immobilisée, la vice-capitaine enchaîna : " _58e technique de destruction : tempête silencieuse!"_ et une onde de choc en forme de tornade, tout droit sortie du poing de Rangiku la frappa violemment.

Rangiku et Yoruichi s'éloignèrent et se replacèrent à l'entrée de la pièce. Les deux Démones étaient sonnées, énervées, blessées. Elles étaient tombé par terre, et se relevaient avec peine, en grognant.

\- Vous allez nous l'payez.., siffla Ami entre ses dents. Yui, on l'fait!

\- Vous allez regretter d'être v'nues au monde!

Comme dans tous les combats précédents, le vent se leva. Les yeux des deux Démones s'intensifièrent, avant qu'elles ne les ferment. Leurs poings étaient serrés, leurs visages crispés. Elles ouvrirent grand la bouche et se mirent à aspirer une quantité inimaginable d'air, non sans difficultés. Yoruichi jeta un coup d'oeil à Rangiku, elle bougea ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et Rangiku hocha la tête.

Alors, lorsqu'Ami et Yui eurent rempli leur poumons d'air, leurs corps s'immobilisèrent complètement. Un silence assourdissant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les deux Démones ouvrent de nouveau la bouche. Les murs, le sol, les fondations tremblaient. Les caméras manquèrent de se briser en deux, et le plafond commença à se fissurer.

Le hurlement qu'étaient en train de produire ces deux femmes n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Plus puissant que tout autre cri, il ravageait tout sur son passage, sans exception. Le Hurlement des Jumelles avait en effet une sacrée réputation dans l'Empire des Démons. Chaque fois qu'elles l'avaient produit, un massacre s'en était suivi. Les corps des deux brunes étaient tendus, leurs gorges semblaient souffrir. Ce cri était comme une plainte sinistre, une horrible vocifération, qui bousillait le corps de quiconque l'entendait.

Ce gueulement sembla durer une éternité, et lorsqu'elles recollèrent leurs lèvres, ce fut comme une libération pour ces Deux Démones, qui avaient visiblement malmené leurs cordes vocales. Elles étaient essoufflées, mais lorsqu'elles rouvrirent leurs yeux, un énorme sourire effaça toute trace de fatigue sur leur visage : Yoruichi et Rangiku gisaient sur le sol, inertes, les yeux fermés.

Yui émit un rire malsain, puis elle se précipita vers le corps de Rangiku, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Sa sœur fit de même, et se dirigea vers Yoruichi. Elles se positionnèrent au dessus des deux shinigamis.

"Que d'la gueule, celles-là! J'aurai aimé m'amuser un peu plus" ricana Ami, en caressant le visage de la jolie métisse, "Yui, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire avec des corps pareils?"

Elle se mit à rigoler, attendant la réponse de sa sœur. Elle admirait le visage de la femme à l'allure féline et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Mais, voyant que Yui ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers elle et cria : "Oh!".

Mais la vue à laquelle elle fut confrontée fut bien différente de celle qu'elle s'attentait à voir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Devant elle se tenait sa sœur, Yui, à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de Rangiku. Cependant, la rousse avait les yeux ouverts, et Yui, elle, avait été transpercée par son zanpakutô. Ami s'apprêtait à fondre sur la shinigami lorsqu'un coup de poing puissant l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Sonnée, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Et, alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, elle sentit une épée s'enfoncer brutalement dans son abdomen. Elle leva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir le joli visage de Rangiku, fermé et impassible, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire! Je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé les combats un peu courts et pas assez intéressants, mais c'est compliqué de décrire ce genre de choses... Enfin bref! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ma fan fiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, même s'il s'agit de remarques négatives, car je ne souhaite que progresser, et ce n'est que grâce à vos avis que je pourrais y arriver!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, ou autre!

PS : Je vais sûrement bientôt commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, qui mêlera les personnages de Bleach et Fairy Tail, dans un univers complètement différent de celui que vous connaissez!

A bientôt!


End file.
